A Tale Of Two Girls
by hopewings6
Summary: Two best friends entering into adulthood and the craziness that comes along with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Another attempt at a Rucas and Joshaya story. Not sure about it just yet let me know if I should continue. Happy reading.**

Riley shook her head as she filled two thermos with coffee for her and Maya for work. Or as Maya deemed it their ascent into adult hell. Riley always told her they were already well into their adulthood since they had jobs.

But Maya always told her she didn't consider their jobs at the bakery work since they work there since high school. Now they were entering a whole new field with grownups they never met.

Maya was going to work at the museum helping to restore paintings and bringing in new ones. Riley on the other hand still worked at the bakery well now owned it. With the help of her mom who gifted her the bakery Riley expanded it. Adding a catering and mini art studio for Maya who was showcasing her art in it.

While also giving kids free art lessons showcasing their art as well on the weekends.

"Riles I can't go in today I'm..." Maya starts to say sniffing and fake coughing. "Sick." Riley shakes her head handing her the thermos along with her bag and lunch bag. "Peaches this is your dream job so.." she places her hands on Maya's shoulders making her look at her.

"Dream. Try. Do good." She smiles brightly at her making Maya laugh putting on her jacket. "Really Riles? Quoting your dad?" Riley shrugs telling her it was more quoting Mr. Feeny. Maya looks at herself in the mirror by the door before looking at Riley again. "So how do I look?"

Riley stands back tapping her chin making Maya smile. "Like a future artist heading towards destiny." She smiles again as they hug with Riley pushing her out the door behind her.

"Want me to walk you to the subway?" Riley asked as they walk down the steps of their apartment building. "No thanks mom I'm good see you later." She laughs as Riley shouts at her to make good choices.

Riley sighed as she turned on her heels heading towards the bakery. She had a meeting today for her first catering job since the expansion and she was completely nervous. She smiles walking down the steps seeing that Charlie opened the bakery for her.

She laughs as he greets her with the same greeting everytime. "Morning boss lady." She shakes her head giving him a wave before heading to her office. She needed to make sure she had all the paperwork she needed and she hadn't decided which desserts to take yet.

She sits in her what Maya called Riley's decision chair since that is where she sat making her decisions. What Maya didn't know was Riley spun herself in it before throwing a dart at the board on her wall. She spun herself throwing the dart and stands looking at where it landed.

Chocolate croissants, assortment of sandwiches and cupcakes. She nods her head that was totally doable. She heads to the kitchen tying on her apron and gets started when Josh comes in the back scaring her making her drop the bowl she was holding.

"Uncle Josh!" She growls as he chuckles picking it up tossing it in the sink before starting over. "Sorry niece I thought you heard me come in." He stands by the counter trying to dip his finger in the new mix. "Don't even think it Matthews I need this to be perfect and not contaminated by your hands."

He frowns making her laugh as she dips a spoon in the mix handing it to him. "So what's the damage? Am I going to have to close?" Riley asks looking at her uncle who also happened to be her accountant. He shakes his head tossing the spoon in the sink before opening the folder he had.

"Topanga bakery is..." he pauses as Riley shoves him. "The bakery is doing great Riley why do you always think something bad is going to happen?" She shrugs as she starts filling cupcakes tins. He pats her head as he walks out but turns around.

"Oh did Maya get my gift?" Riley looks at him with wide eyes knowing those two like to send each other gag gifts embarrassing each other. "Uncle Josh what did you send her? It's her first day?" He shrugs with a mischievous smile walking out.

"Charlie I'm off wish me luck." Riley shouts as he saluted her making her laugh. She hails a cab knowing she couldn't exactly carry a box of food on the subway. She learn that the hard way already.

She arrives at the architecture building holding up the box And trying to open the door until someone coming out holds the door open. She smiles heading for the receptionist desk waiting twenty minutes until she ushers her to the elevator.

She presses the button for the top floor since she was told the ceo was planning the party himself. The elevator opens as people come out pushing past her causing her to lose her footing and fall into the elevator.

"Fudging hell!" She yells out rolling over and widens her eyes when she sees she isn't alone.

* * *

Maya munched on the breakfast bar Riley left in her lunch bag. She smiled to herself on the subway knowing only Riley would think to pack her breakfast with her lunch since she knew Maya would forget.

The train stops and Maya closes her eyes taking a breath before getting off and making the trek towards the museum. She was happy and scared this was her dream job but she didn't really know anyone and Riley wasn't by her side telling her she'd be fine.

"Get a grip Hart you can do this." Maya tells herself as she opens the door stepping in the museum getting caught up in its beauty. "Maya?" She looks across the way and waves as her friend Jasmine walks up to her hugging her.

"I figured I'd come out and get you since I figured you were marveling at the art." Jasmine tells her when they pull back from the hug. Jasmine was someone she knew through a college art class and was an old friend of Josh's.

"Sorry I just love coming in here it's beautiful." Maya tells her looking up once again at the art. "Okay let's go before you hurt your neck." They walk arm in arm inside the back to meet with the others.

Maya smiles walking in but quickly stops hiding behind Jasmine. "Maya what are you doing?" She whispers turning her head towards her. "See that blond over there with the overly bleached teeth and extremely over the top tan?" Jasmine snickers nodding her head as Maya tells her that was her ex.

"What?!" Jasmine shouts out apologizing as everyone looks at her. "I know don't asks." Jasmine shakes her head as the meeting is called to welcome the new group of people. Maya sends Riley a quick text telling her about him.

Scott Powers the jerk. She wondered how he even got hired to work there since he didn't start loving art until he met Maya a year ago. She planned to avoid him at all cost now that she knew they worked together.

After the meeting they take them to the new wing of the museum setting them up at their own little desk. Maya smiled running her hand over her desk her first grownup desk. She digs in her bag searching for the pencils and pens Riley got her when she finds two gift boxes in her bag.

 _Happy first day! -Josh_

She smiles shaking her head looking around to see if anyone was near. On his first day she sent him a basket of pencils and a clock that played super freak every hour. Luckily for both of them his boss found it funny.

She opens the first box seeing it was a little jack in the box. She winds its jumping when she is hit with confetti and that same rick James song. She giggles opening the other and laughs seeing it was a ferret bobble head dressed as an painter.

She smiled putting it on her desk flicking its head. She had just started cleaning up the confetti when she hears someone call her name. "Maya? Is that really you?" She rolls her eyes and puts on a fake smile.

"Hello scott." She tells him shocking herself at how she managed to say it without gagging or any sarcasm. "Did you take this job to be close to me?" He asked moving closer to her making her roll her eyes moving away from him.

"Why would I want to be close to someone who cheated on me?" She tells him as he looks at her with wide eyes before recovering himself. "Hart you know you still love me and besides I know for a fact you aren't seeing anyone."

She balls her fist not wanting to stoop to his level but the way he implied it made her more madder than she was when she found out he cheated on her. "Actually I do have a boyfriend." She tells him smugly sitting at the edge of her desk. "Oh yeah who?"

So before her brain could stop her she said the first name that popped into her head. "Josh. Josh Matthews."

 **Only put Riley and Maya pov for now not sure about if I'll continue story. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas knew he was probably getting crazy looks from his employees as he ducked under their desks to hide. But if they knew who he was hiding from they would do the same thing. Sara Montgomery. The name alone sent chills down his spine and not the good kind.

She like her father and his father had it in their heads that just because they both took over their companies that meant they were meant to be. The only thing meant to be was how annoying Lucas found her. Usually his assistant who he owed his sanity to warned him of her arrival.

But since he hadn't gone home from the day before she couldn't. Luckily for him he went to grab another cup of coffee so he wasn't in his office when she arrived so there she sat in his office smelling it up of her perfume.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he reaches the elevators furiously pressing the button getting on glad he had his wallet and phone on him. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he knew who it was. His dad. Sara obviously called her dad who called his so now he was calling to get him to go back and date her.

He didn't answer sending him to voicemail knowing he would hear about it later. More like the same thing over and over. Marry now worry about love later. Lucas always thought that was a stupid saying since neither his dad or grandpa who founded the company married without love.

He shook his head knowing he always ignored that advice and listened to his mom instead. Love will fall unexpectedly into you when you least expect it. He smiled just thinking how she always managed to sound like a fortune cookie.

The elevator dings as he waits for the doors to open and the people in front of him to leave when he sees a box fly along with a girl into the elevator.

"Fudging hell!" Lucas couldn't help chuckling as she turned over turning red when she sees him. "That was quite an entrance. Are you alright?" He asked watching as she covered her face mumbling about wishing the elevator opened up and swallowed her.

"I don't think you want that to happen." He tells her offering her his hand. "There could be spiders and other crawly things in there." He shivers as she moves her hands giggling making his heart race.

"Other crawly things?" She asked placing her hand in his widening her eyes looking at their hands as he does the same feeling a tingle sensation travel up their arms.

"Sorry." She tells him taking her hand out his and picking up her box.

Lucas rubs his neck telling her no problem as he smiled at her. "Can you press the button for the top floor please?" She asked looking at him as she gestures with the box to the buttons. He nods reaching for it but stops moving his hand away. "I can't." He tells her as she widens her eyes.

"What do you mean you can't? I need to get up there." She moves towards the buttons but he blocks her off. "I'm sorry I can't." He tells her again knowing Sara was probably at the elevators waiting for him. "Listen pal I've seen the movies and just so you know I carry pepper spray with me and took self defense classes."

He tilts his head looking at her with an amused expression. "Is that where they taught you how to swear too?" She narrows her eyes at him putting the box down and trying to reach for the buttons. They fight slapping each other's hands away pressing buttons until the elevator stops and the lights go out.

* * *

Josh swirled in his chair waiting for Maya to call giving her usual thanks for her gifts. He knew he was probably going to have to wait awhile since she'd probably going to be staring at the artwork surrounding her.

He chuckles as he hears his phone buzz picking it up and frowning. "What do you want?" He hears chuckling and looks up at his office door. "Shouldn't you be working instead of bothering me?" Josh tells Andrew who sits in the chair across from his desk putting his feet up.

"Yeah but I just wanted to see the look on your face when you realize it wasn't your girlfriend." Josh gives him a look pushing his feet off his desk. "'She isn't my girlfriend she's my niece best friend and my friend." He tells him knowing he hasn't thought of her like that in awhile.

"Matthews who do you think you're kidding. Your Sandra Dee as you call her hasn't been just a friend and you know it. You two have sleepovers for crying out loud." Josh shakes his head telling him that they didn't have sleepovers just movie nights where sometimes she doesn't feel like going home and stays over.

Never in the same bed except for one time but he wasn't about to tell Andrew that. "Okay but at least admit you have feelings for her? You're on the want more freeway to scared to take telling her how you feel exit."

Josh looks at him about to tell him that made absolutely no sense when his phone buzzes with a text.

"Meet for lunch? -Maya." He read aloud punching Andrew who held his jacket for him knowing he was leaving. He gets in his car wondering what was going on with her since she hadn't mentioned his gifts yet to him. He shakes his head as Andrew kept telling him tell her how he felt.

He couldn't do that Maya was just his friend she never thought of him like that since they were kids and there was no point in putting himself out there and ruining their friendship. He wanted to keep Maya Hart in his life for a long time.

He was lucky to find a spot on the side of the museum and smiles seeing Maya sitting on the steps. "Hey ferret shouldn't you be inside?" He tells her rubbing her cheek making her smile.

She smiles sticking her tongue out at him patting the spot next to her. "What's new in the accounting world Christian Wolfe?" He chuckles nudging her as she opens her lunch bag Riley sent her.

"You watched it again last night didn't you?" He tells her as she passes him half her sandwich.

"I can't help it. It reminds me of you anyway." She laughed pinching his cheeks making them heat up. He shook his head not sure if she was flirting with him or not since her cheeks were red and she was biting her lip.

"You know I only do accounting and not actually killing people like Ben affleck does in the movie right?" He tells as she rolls her eyes at him telling him his secret was safe with her winking at him. Something she did everytime she watches the movie and he tells her that.

"Okay so why did you want me to meet you?" He asked watching as she stopped mid bite and looked at him. "Well you see the thing is... no it's okay never mind." She tells him as he looks at her weirdly. "Spit it out Hart."

She takes a deep breath and tells him what happened when she got to work that morning with her ex boyfriend and the reason she needed to meet him to pretend to be her boyfriend.

"But you don't have to Josh you looked freaked out as it is and..." he chuckles covering her mouth with his hand. "I'll admit it did take me by surprise but I'm honored you thought of me. So... I'll do."

He lowers his hand and Maya hugs him making him laugh. "Thank you Josh I know you don't have to do this and it's kind of asking a lot of you but..." they pull apart and she smiles at him. "Thank you Boing." He chuckles telling her he hadn't heard that nickname in awhile.

"Well you know you will always be my Boing." They stare at each other as Josh smiles cupping her cheek and Maya bites her lip. They begin to lean in when they hear someone call her name. "Scott." Maya tells him as Josh feels her tense up next to him he turns his head and starts laughing looking back at Maya.

"Your ex is Malibu Ken?" He continues laughing as Maya covers her face in his chest as Scott gets closer to them. "So this is the boyfriend?" Scott asks folding his arms across his chest standing over them. Josh clears his throat standing up holding out his hand. "Josh Matthews heard a lot about you Ken."

He looks at Maya who tries to stifle her laugh as she pretends to eat her sandwich. "Actually it's Scott." He tells Josh shaking his hand trying to squeeze it hard. "Sorry Ken I mean Scott. Nice to meet you but my girl and I were having lunch. Privately." Josh tells him sitting back down next to Maya.

"Sure so I guess I'll be seeing you later at the welcome mixer tonight?" Scott asked as he smiles smugly when Maya looks at Josh and then him. Josh ignored him putting his arm around Maya. "Yes you will."

* * *

"Look what you did?!" Riley shouted shining her phone light on the elevator door. "Me? Your the one that threatened me and was pressing buttons." He tells her making her glare at him. "At least we won't starve." He gestures at her box of food and she shakes her head picking it up.

"Don't even think about it elevator killer." He starts laughing making her hit him with the box. "Are you two alright in there?" A voice over the little speaker asked. "No!" Riley shouts as the green eyed stranger covers her mouth.

"Do you know what happened?" He asks wiping his hand on his pants since Riley had licked his hand. "Yeah the electrician was fiddling with the wires in the lobby cutting off power to all of them except the one he wanted." The voice begins to chuckle as Riley hears the stranger muttering about finding a new one.

"So sit tight and we'll have you out soon hopefully." The voice tells them as Riley drops her box slumping to the floor. "Well that settles it." She looks at him as he sits next to her asking what was.

"My career in the catering business. I had a meeting with the ceo and apparently the universe and you are against it." She tells him as he looks at her weirdly making her say what. "You had a meeting with the owner?" She nods her head as she opens a cupcake biting into it. "The owner of this building?" She nods again as he begins to laugh.

"I'm glad my misery is amusing to you. I should have just taken the stairs." She shoves the rest of the cupcake in her mouth tossing him one along with a sandwich. "Here. By the time we get out I'll probably won't make my meeting and lose out on a job." She slumped lower laying on the elevator floor.

"These are good." He tells her biting into the cupcake she gave him. "I don't think you'll lose out on the job." He tells her as she looks over at him. "Yeah why's that?" He clears his throat and before he can say something a shrill voice comes over on the speaker.

"Sweetheart is that you? They told me people were trapped and you could be one of them?" Riley looks and sees him rub his neck shaking his head. "I think she's talking to you." He sighs and Riley goes to say something when he covers her mouth again.

"Shh. I don't want her to know I'm in here." He whispers as she widens her eyes. "Are you kidding me?" She whispers yells pushing his hand away.

"I'm losing out on a job because you're hiding from your girlfriend?" He goes to speak but Riley hits him with a cupcake and then with a sandwich. "Quit it." He tells her in a hushed voice.

"No! I'm stuck in here because of you you jerk. I should pepper spray you?" He grabs her arms pulling her close to him making her gasps. She widens her eyes as he looks at her lips just as the doors open. Riley shakes her head moving away from him grabbing her bag and leaving him in there without a backwards glance.

* * *

Maya chewed her lip as she looked at the door waiting for Josh to arrive. She knew this was kind of a big favor to ask of someone especially Josh. She didn't know what she was thinking when she told Scott he was her boyfriend. In all honesty she wasn't lying when she said his name was the only one she was thinking of.

He's been the only one she had been thinking of lately. She just wasn't sure he felt the same way and if she put herself out there would he reject her? She thought maybe they had a moment before Scott interrupted it.

She shook her head staring at the door she didn't want to lose him he had become one of the few people in her life that she trusted completely. She was afraid if she admitted to having feelings for him again and he didn't feel the same it would ruin things. And she definitely didn't want that.

"So where's the "boyfriend" shouldn't he be here already?" Scott asked holding two cups of wine holding one out to her. Maya rolled her eyes smiling as she sees Josh walk in searching for her smiling when he spots her.

"Sorry I'm late. But what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't bring my girl her favorite flowers?" Josh tells her handing her the Lily's and kissing her cheek. "Boing you shouldn't have?" Maya blushed as Josh puts his arm around her.

"Ken we meet again." Maya holds her flowers to her face trying to suppress her laugh as Josh continued to call Scott Ken. "It's Scott." He tells him as Josh nods telling him that's right.

"I can't believe you dated that Ken doll?" Josh tells Maya as he opens the car door for her. "Oh please what about that girl who looked like a scary puppet you dated?" He closes the car door holding his heart. "Ouch that stung." Maya giggles as Josh grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers.

"Sorry habit I guess." He tells her as she looks down at them. He had been doing that all night even when Scott had left the mixer. Although Maya wasn't complaining about holding his hand one bit. "It's okay practice for next time right?" He scratches his head smiling at her.

"Yeah next time. He walks her to her door bowing in front of her. "This was fun." He tells her as she smiles nodding her head. They stare at each other until Josh leans forward kissing her cheek. "Night Hart." She smiles feeling her cheeks heat up telling him night.

She walks in the apartment seeing Riley on the phone so she heads to the kitchen. "Okay thank you. I'll see you then. Bye." Maya looks at her and holds up a bottle of wine. "Bay window?" Riley nods and Maya grabs glasses for them.

They sit back to back exchanging stories about their first day in the real world. With Riley telling her about getting stuck in an elevator with a jerk thinking she was losing out on a job to end up getting it. To Maya telling her she was fake dating Josh to get her ex to leave her alone.

"What a first day." They say clinking their glasses together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caught that about Maya and Josh sleeping in the same bed huh? Trust me you'll see more of their movies nights and talks of it too.**

Josh rolled over pulling the covers over him and trying to decide if the voice he hears is in his head or not. But when he hears Boing wakey wakey he knows it's not in his head at all. Especially since he feels a shift in the bed and someone walking their hands on his face.

He chuckles softly before turning towards the one interrupting his sleep. "You know I was having this dream where there was a blond bird that kept annoying me. I see now it's no dream at all." Maya gasps straddling him as he grabs her flipping them so he was on top of her.

"What are you doing here Hart?" She bites her lip smiling as he brushes the hair from her face. "I was hoping I could get a ride to work plus I made you breakfast." He gets off her as she slips into the kitchen and comes back with a plate of French toast and eggs.

He looks at her as she smiles handing him a cup of coffee and a fork sitting on the bed next to him eating her own. "Did you make this or Riley was over here too?" He asked knowing French toast was a Maya Hart specialty.

She feigns hurt holding her hand to her chest. "I'm hurt Boing. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't come over and make my boyfriend breakfast in bed?" He was going to correct her and say fake boyfriend but he notices the slight pink on her cheeks and decides against it.

She gets up heading to the kitchen while Josh showers and gets ready for work. When Josh comes out he sees Maya looking around the living room and the kitchen for something. "What's up ferret?" He asked trying to fix his tie while Maya shakes her head gesturing for him to come to her.

She sits on the counter as he steps in between her legs placing his hands on her thighs as she fixes his tie. "Your dad must be so ashamed his youngest doesn't know how to tie his tie." She tells him biting her lip as her cheeks heat up. "Well around him I wear clip ones. So shh don't tell anyone." He whispers making her laugh.

She finishes and smoothes out his shirt fixing his tie telling him perfect. He looks in the mirror nodding his head in approval. "Thanks. So what was it you were looking for?" He asked making a sandwich for himself to take for lunch.

"Well I forgot my lunch bag at home and Riley made my favorite sandwich." She tells him as she lays on his couch pouting. He chuckles softly finishing making lunch grabbing chips and telling Maya was she ready.

"So how's working in the museum? You need a massage for your neck yet?" She playfully pushes him as he opens the car door for her grabbing her hand. "You know you don't have to walk me in. I highly doubt Scott is in there." He nods knowing he could let her walk by herself but he didn't want to let her hand go just yet.

So he uses the words she use on him earlier. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk my girlfriend to her office?" She giggles as he opens the door for her loving the pink that was permanently on her cheeks around him. "Well thank you kind sir for escorting me to my office." Maya jokes curtsying in front of him.

He bows and hold out the blue lunch bag he was carrying. "I can't take your lunch Boing." She tells him pushing it back to him. He chuckles and she looks up seeing Scott watching them and leans over kissing him on the cheek as he tells her he made it for her. "Thank Josh you didn't have to do this?"

He looks at her and she gestures with her eyes over at Scott who was glaring at them. He smiles nodding his head telling her bye walking away. Maya calls out to him and quickly pecks his lips telling him bye as she shyly walks away.

He touches his lips looking around and doesn't see Scott anywhere around making him smile wider as he walks to his car.

* * *

Riley smiles as she walks around filling customers coffee cups talking with a few before heading back over to talk with the principal of her old high school and his wife. "Well?" She asked waving bye to Mr. and Mrs. Wilson as they leave out the door. He taps his chin as he tells her he made need another muffin to try.

"Dad I'm not giving you anymore muffin to try. Pick please?" He groans looking at Topanga who tells him Riley was right and he needed to choose what muffins he wanted to take to work with him.

"Fine I'll take the banana nut and blueberry also some chocolate chocolate chip ones." He tells her folding his arms across his chest making Riley and her mom smile. "Daddy if you want I'll put an extra muffin in there for you okay?" He perks up as Riley shakes her head kissing his head and going to get his muffins.

"Hey boss. Your husband is here." Charlie tells her as Riley rolls her eyes packing her dad's muffins in a to go box. She puts the box down and walks up pouring her "husband" a cup of coffee. "Morning what can I get you?" She asked knowing exactly what he was going to say since he tells her the same thing every morning since he met her.

"Well sugar I'll take my usual and your hand in marriage." She laughs as he holds out the plastic ring he had been carrying around with him. "Sorry Zay I already told you I don't date or marry guys that work with my father."

She puts his breakfast sandwich in front of him and he smacks the counter looking around the bakery. "Aah!" He shouts noticing her dad in a booth. "Mr. Matthews sir I must inform you I quit." He turns back to Riley smiling at her telling her there I've quit.

Riley shakes her head still telling him no and where would all the kids he helps with their acting be if he quits. He concedes and finishes his breakfast telling her he see her tomorrow and her dad at work. "Sweetheart maybe you should give him a chance. He's a nice young man." Her mom tells her as Riley hands her dad the box of muffins.

Cory and Riley give her a look making her smile. "Like father like daughter. See you later sweetheart let's go Cory." She waves goodbye to them and heads to her office to finish some paperwork. She was chewing her lip looking over a couple of orders when Charlie shouts she had a delivery.

She walks out seeing a large bouquet of roses with a balloon that read fudging hell on it making her smile. She signs for it taking the roses to her office as Charlie follows trying to look at who sent them. "You know your husband is going to be hurt you're cheating on him with someone else." He tells her as she shakes her head sitting down.

"So who are they from?" He asked spinning her in her chair. She sighs opening the card and begins to smile brightly at it. "Uh huh I know that look." Charlie tells her taking the card and reading it.

 _I look forward to the next time we get stuck together minus the pepper spray -elevator killer._

 _"_ Is this the guy from yesterday?" He asks as she snatches the card from him. "He's no one okay. Just someone who almost made me lose out on a job." She tells him gathering up some papers as he nods heading for the door. "You might want to tell your face that boss."

She shakes her head sticking out her tongue at him as he walks out. She looks back at the flowers and couldn't help smiling and sticking the card on her dart board as she grabbed the papers she needed heading back out to Friar industry for her meeting with the boss.

* * *

Maya couldn't help the smile that was on her face as she tied up her hair. She had looked at the lunch Josh made her and notice he packed her all her favorites. He even cut the crust off her peanut butter and banana sandwich making sure to put them in a baggie along with her lunch.

She loved that besides Riley he knew exactly how she liked her lunch. She text him telling him thanks for packing the crust and she couldn't help giggling as he text back saying he knew what she liked since she was like him a snacker.

"Are you smiling so brightly because we might be working together on restoring this painting?" Scott asked making Maya roll her eyes and frown at him. She was going to say something snarky to him but she got a text from Josh which turned out to be a picture of him holding a piece of his own crust to his lips like it was a mustache.

She begins to laugh as their supervisor and Jasmine come and give them their assignments. "You seem happy Maya." Jasmine tells her sitting at the edge of her desk. "Well I'm doing what I love how can I not be happy?"

Jasmine smiles folding her arms across her chest looking at her. "Oh I don't know I thought maybe you were smiling because of the new boyfriend I heard you had." Maya looks at her with wide eyes and then looks around to see if Scott was near.

"How did you hear about that?" She asked getting up and sitting on her desk next to her. "Oh a little birdie told me." Maya looks at her and she mouths Josh and Jasmine shakes her head telling her she saw them the day before and that morning.

"So are you two officially together now?" Maya was going to say they were fake dating but Jasmine next words stop her from it. "Because I think it's great. I always knew there was something between the two of you and I'm glad you guys finally took the leap otherwise I would had to lock you guys in a room together."

Maya laughed feeling her cheeks heat up just thinking about Josh. Was there something between them that others were seeing and they weren't? She was definitely going to have to asks Riley if pretending to date Josh was going to turn into something more or ruin what they already had.

"Hey?" Jasmine tells her touching Maya's arm pulling her from her thoughts. "You okay? You kind of spaced out on me there." Maya nods telling her she was thinking about Josh and for distracted. Jasmine smiles telling her they needed to get drinks so she could fill her in on how they got together.

Maya smiles telling her they should as Jasmine walks away. Maya goes to her bag and debates with herself before dialing Josh's number. He doesn't answer and she leaves him a voicemail. "Hey Boing... um it's Maya." She smacks her head as she continues. "Of course you know it's me well just wanted to say hi."

She hangs up putting her phone in her pocket and laying her head on her desk. "Wht is wrong with me?" She thought as her phone buzzes in her pocket. She sees its a text from Josh.

 _Come outside. -Josh_

She looks at it and then heads outside seeing him leaning on his car waving at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked smiling as he pats the hood of his car as he sits down on it. "Well two reasons. One." He tells her holding up one finger making her smile. "I had a breakfast meeting with a client and two I heard your voicemail."

She nods biting her lip looking away as Josh turns his head to him. "What's up Maya you can talk to me." She takes a deep breath and he grabs her hand. "After this whole fake dating will things still be the same between us? Because you're one of the best people in my life beside Riles and I don't know what I would do if I..."

Josh chuckles covering her mouth with his hand. "Hart you couldn't lose me if you tried I agreed to do this remember? So no worries I plan to be in your life for along time. Who else am I going to watch movies with and give everyone bad accents?"

She laughs as he lowers his hand. "Pretty sure you use to do that with Andrew way before me Boing." She tells him playfully nudging him. "Yeah but he doesn't have that famous Maya Hart style that makes it funny." She blushes smiling at him as he asks her if she was good.

"Yeah I'm much better now thanks Boing." He helps her off the car walking hand in hand to the museum. He kisses her cheek and winks telling her he'd see her later.

* * *

Lucas smiled whistling as he arrived in his office causing his assistant to look at him weirdly and wonder if he hit his head. Especially when he asks her to get the name of a florist on the line so he could send someone flowers.

He was in a good mood all morning even when his dad called telling him he was having dinner with Sara that evening. He didn't care because he was going to cancel he had other plans in mind and they didn't involve her.

"Okay what is wrong with you?" His best friend asks coming into his office and sitting down. Lucas looks at him telling him he was fine. "Are you sure? Pam is he okay?" He asked looking at Lucas assistant as she walked in the office with coffee. "Oh there is definitely something different He was whistling and smiling." She tells him as Lucas gives both of them a look.

"I tend to do both sometimes you know?" He tells them as they laugh at him. "Plus he sent flowers to a woman who wasn't related to him." Pam tells him causing him to fall out his chair. "Okay what's her name?" He asked as she tells him. "Riley Matthews? Dude that the future Mrs. Babineaux you can't have her."

"Really Zay? And how do you even know her?" He widens his eyes when Zay tells him that he worked at the same high school that her dad was the principal at. "Wow what small world." Pam smiles walking out as Lucas shakes his head at her.

"Tell me about her then?" He asked as Zay tell him he wasn't giving information on his future wife to his best friend and man at the wedding. "Dude come on." Zay playfully glares at him and says okay. Just as he is about to tell him Pam buzzes saying there was a Riley Mathews here to see Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley dusted off her skirt and stared up at the building in front of her. She didn't know why she was so nervous she was just there. Granted she got stuck in an elevator with a guy who almost killed them. She gives her name at the reception desk and debates with herself if she should take the stairs or elevator.

"Maybe you'll see your elevator guy?" She thought to herself as she pressed the button stepping into it. Luckily she was alone except for her inner thoughts who were arguing amongst themselves about whether he was her guy or just some crazy person.

Apparently like her who had arguments with herself.

She shakes her head as she reaches the top floor slightly tripping as she walks out. Luckily there wasn't anyone in besides the woman sitting at a desk who doesn't comment about her less than graceful entrance. She tucks her hair behind her ear and clears her throat.

"Hi. I'm Riley Matthews here to see Lucas Friar." She says as his assistant gives her a double take before muttering something and announcing her. Riley looks at her with a confused expression as she gestures for her to go right in.

She shakes her head as the assistant was smiling at her as Riley knocks and hears a thud followed by a familiar laugh. She walks in and sighs as she sees him smiling at her. "Zay what are you doing here? You didn't rent office space and hire me just so I'll say yes did you?"

She puts her hands on her hips tapping her foot as Zay chuckles shaking his head. "Sugar if I could afford to do that I would. But your father doesn't pay me enough." Riley shakes her head looking around the office not seeing anyone else. "So where is Mr. Friar?" She asked as someone holds up their hand and Zay quietly chuckles.

Riley frowns and walks over looking at the person on the floor and widens her eyes when she sees who it is. "You!" She shouts as Lucas gets up holding his head scrunching his nose at her. "Me!"

They stare at each other and Zay clears his throat causing them to look his way. "As much as I'm enjoying my future wife staring into the eyes of my best friend I got to go." He tells them making Lucas chuckle while Riley glares at him.

"He's a good guy. Plus he just fell out of his chair which was hilarious." He whispers as he kisses Riley's cheek telling her he see her later making her laugh.

Riley turned back to Lucas as he asks what Zay said lowering his hand. "Your bleeding." She points out looking through her bag as Lucas touches his head again. "Here let me." She tells him pulling out the tiny first aid kit she carried with her.

She tries to ignore him as he smiles at her as she cleans his head. "The cut isn't that bad. But you will need a band aid." She opens the band aid putting it on his head as he holds up her first aid kit. "Why does it say for when Riley falls?"

She frowns pulling off the sticker and shoving it back in her bag. "My best friend's idea of a joke." She tells him shaking her head as he fold his arms smiling at her. She looks at him and shakes her head moving into the seat in front of his desk.

He continues to stare at her making her frown at him. "You could have told me that you were the one who owns the building?" He shrugs as he walks back and sits in his chair still smiling at her. "Well between you throwing food and threatening to pepper spray me I couldn't get a word in."

Riley glares at him before something dawns on her. "You didn't give me the job because you felt bad you got us trap did you?" Lucas shakes his head telling her they both got each other stuck and that's not why he hired her.

"So why did you then?" She asks fidgeting in her seat from the look he was giving her. "Well because your desserts and sandwiches were amazing. I had to hit the gym to work off the food alone." He tells her taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "I can tell." She widens her eyes and turns red as he smirks at her.

He gets up and sits on the edge of his desk smiling at her as Riley turns her head looking anywhere but at him. "So." She starts to say clearing her throat when he turns her head towards him. "Here is a list of things I make and if you want me to make something different just... what?" She says holding out the papers she brought for him.

"When I conduct business with people I like to get to know them first over dinner." He tells her as she looks at him weirdly assuming that is what they were doing. "Dinner?" She starts to say as he cuts her off.

"I would love to I'll pick you up tonight at seven."

* * *

Josh had just put the last pencil on his pencil tower when Andrew came barging in breaking his concentration and knocking his tower down. "Thanks a lot dude I had ten pencils that time." Josh tells him picking up the pencils as he sees Andrew smiling weirdly at him.

"What?" He asks looking at him as he picked up the pencils. "So when were you going to tell me you and your Sandra Dee got together?" Josh chew his cheek mentally cursing himself. "I didn't?" He asked putting the pencils back in his pencil cup.

Andrew laughed flicking a paper clip at him as he sat down. "Dude if I knew this information I would have teased you mercilessly for it. You finally took my advice." Josh tosses back the paper clip swirling in his chair. "Actually she asked me out."

Andrew widened his eyes with his mouth hanging open. "Dude!" Josh shook his head as Andrew kept slapping his arm. "So when do I get to meet her huh?" He looked at him to see if he was serious and begin to laugh. "You already met her dummy."

"No I met Maya your friend not Maya your girlfriend there is a difference man. How about dinner tonight?" He leaves before Josh has a chance to say anything to him making him shake his head as he calls Maya.

"Hello Boing." He laughs at her greeting as he puts her on speakerphone to start his pencil tower again. "Well looks like we have to have dinner tonight andrew wants to meet my girlfriend." She doesn't say anything and he looks to make sure she didn't hang up. "You still there Hart?"

"Yeah I'm here just waiting for the punchline." He laughs holding his breath as he puts the pencil on top of each other. "Who even told him?" She asked as they both laugh saying together Jasmine. "So he wants to meet his competition huh?" Maya jokes making him laugh.

"Yeah he's weird what can I tell ya?" Josh tells her as they both laugh again.

"He's met me before why does he want to meet me?" Maya asked after a couple of minutes. "I don't know but he found out we are together so..." She gets quiet and Josh takes her off speaker.

"You don't have to meet him I mean you already met him so it's kind of weird..." he gets cut off by Maya's laughter. "Boing of course I'll meet him again. It's just so unexpected next thing you know you'll want me to meet your parents. He chuckles shaking his head knowing she was smiling on the other end.

"Thanks Maya." They tell each other bye and he can still hear her on the other end making him smile. "You going to hang up Hart?" She softly sigh and he knew she was biting her lip smiling while shaking her head.

"You hang up first?" She tells him as he tells her no for her to hang up. "If we don't hang up how will you finish your pencil tower?" He looks at the phone and then around his office. Before he can say something she beats him to it.

"I don't have to see you to know what you're doing I know you Boing. Bye." He chuckles shaking his head at her. "Bye Maya." He smiles looking at the picture that he had on his shelf of Maya on his back the day they found out he was going to NYU.

* * *

Lucas wiped his hands on his pants as he grabs his jacket turning off his computer. "Leaving so soon?" Pam asked smiling at him as he hands he some files. "Yes I have a..." He bobs his head side to side trying to think of the right word to use to describe what he was doing.

"A date?" Pam tells him helping him with his jacket smiling wider at him. He gives her a look telling her goodnight as he walks towards the elevator. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he presses the button for the lobby.

He smiled until he got to the lobby and smelled Sara's perfume. He got out the elevator just in time as she walked into another one. He quickly bid goodnight to the security guard heading for his car. "Yeah I just made it out." He says answering his phone as soon as he gets in car.

He drives away before realizing he didn't know where Riley lived. He sighs and calls up Zay asking him. "Dude just give me her address. We both know you aren't going to marry her." Zay gasps making Lucas smile as he stopped at a red light.

"I doubt she'll be home anyways. When I first met her she was always at her bakery playing checkers or having her book club with her group." Lucas looked at his phone wondering why Zay always asked her to marry him she didn't seem like his type.

"Okay so where's this bakery?" He asked. "I'm not telling you. That's the future Mrs. Babineaux you can't..." Lucas cuts him off saying he had her business card and he was going in a tunnel. He puts in her address pulling up outside her bakery.

He gets out looking at his hair in his car window and walks down seeing her sitting with a group of older ladies. "Yes but couldn't Christian see talking with Mrs. Robinson bothered Ana?" Lucas stopped in his tracks when he heard what they talking about.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked getting up from her seat as she sees him smiling at her. "Well I believe you asked me to dinner remember?" She glares at him making him slightly chuckle. "I never asked you to dinner you asked yourself. Besides I have guests."

She points to the group of ladies who were looking at them. "Yeah I see and reading fifty shades." Riley turns red as she returns to the group. "Sorry ladies but I'm going to have to cut this short." Lucas smirked as Riley let the women out hearing them asks if he was her Christian grey.

"I can't believe you have a book club with grandmas and are reading an erotic book?" Lucas tells her as he sits on a stool. "Actually they've always had book club here and they came across the movie and wanted to read the book." She gives him a look as he holds up a coffee cup.

"So where do you want to go for dinner?" He asked as she pours him some coffee after giving her his puppy dog eyes. "I can't I'm actually pretty busy right now. sorry." She shrugs walking into the kitchen with Lucas following her.

"Well how about I grab us some food then?" He tells her leaning against the counter as she tied on her apron. She looks at him and he smiles telling her take it or leave it. "Is this really necessary? I'm very busy." Lucas nods moving towards her. "Yes it's very necessary I'll go get us some Chinese."

He leaves before she could protest and goes to get them something to eat.

He walks back feeling his phone buzz ignoring it seeing it was his dad calling to yell at him for ditching Sara once again. He didn't understand why his dad didn't get that he didn't want to be with her. He turned his phone off and goes inside the bakery watching Riley from the kitchen door as she sung along to the music.

"You have a nice voice." He tells her making her drop the mixing bowl she was holding. "Well at least I already put the muffins in the oven." She tells him picking up He bowl putting it in the sink and going back to the front.

"So I didn't know what you liked so I got an assortment of food." He tells her feeling a little sheepish as he shows her all the food he brought. She tilts her head looking at him before walking out the bakery. "Well that's a first." He mumbles putting the food back in the bag when she comes back in with two people in tattered coats following her.

"Louie, Betty meet Lucas Friar. Mr. Friar meet two shoes Louie and Betty boop the best people you could ever meet." Lucas smiles as they wave her off saying she was the best person. "Well it's nice to meet you two. Please join us."

"You got the board Riley?" Betty asks as she nods going into the back. Lucas watches as she comes back with two checker boards setting them in front of each of them. "Hope you can play checkers?" Riley asked as Lucas takes off his jacket.

"Oh I am a wizard when it comes to checkers." He tells her as she gets back up grabbing plates and forks. "She's the best isn't she?" Louie asks looking at Lucas as Betty nods setting up the board. "I'm starting to see she is one of the good ones."

He didn't know what it was but he knew he wanted to get to know Riley Mathews better.

* * *

Maya bit her lip as she let herself into Josh's apartment. She knew he had a late meeting so she was going to get things together and add a little bit of herself to the place. Which wasn't hard since some of her stuff was already there without Josh really noticing.

It wasn't on purpose it just happened where she take a jacket or change there and forget she had stuff everywhere. She knew he never minded especially when he found her ninja turtle socks in his laundry washing them and wearing them.

Maya laughed at him for a month buying him ninja turtle memorabilia that nobody understood except them.

She looked at the time and knew that Andrew would probably want one of Josh's home cooked meals so she decided they would have a chicken stir fry. She grabbed everything setting it up and started chopping.

"Ow. Stupid knife!" Maya yells holding her finger up putting it in her mouth. "Uh oh doesn't sound good in here." Josh jokes opening the door putting his stuff down. Maya gives him a look as he grabs his first aid kit taking her finger from her mouth.

"Your kitchen hates me." Maya tells him as he cleans her finger putting a band aid on. "It doesn't hate you it's just not use to someone who doesn't cook often." Maya elbowed him as Josh rolls up his sleeves and finishes the chopping. "So how was your day honey?"

Maya looks at him as she sits on the counter with her sketchbook. "It was actually okay sweetheart especially my lunch that my sugar daddy made me." Josh flicks a bell pepper at her saying he had to be extremely rich to be that for her. "Hey your wasting food Boing." Maya tells him as he flicks another piece at her.

"No I think I'm putting them to good use." She puts her stuff down and grabbing some mushrooms he took out. "What are you doing Hart?" He asks as they circle each other. "Nothing just eating." She pops one in her mouth making a face before spitting it into the sink making Josh laugh.

"Mushrooms are gross why would you add those?" She tells him as he tells her he wasn't he just wanted to see her eat one. "You are so dead Matthews." She grabs some zucchini flicking it at him. "Oh you want to play huh?" He grabs the mushrooms chasing her around the living room until he gets her on the couch straddling her.

"Come on eat it Maya." He tells her as she laughs shaking her head back and forth. "Never Boing!" He puts them down and starts to tickle her making her giggle. "Okay okay truce." Maya shouts as he stops still holding his hands up.

They both were panting heavily as Josh cups Maya's cheek leaning down when they hear Andrew banging on the front door interrupting their moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas stopped at a crosswalk getting crazy looks from people as he laughed jogging in place waiting for the light to change. But he couldn't help laughing when he sees the guy Betty told him about dancing as he walked across the street.

He had to remember to tell her about it the next time he sees her. He had to admit he was hoping for some alone time with Riley but Louie and Betty were people he wouldn't mind getting to meet again.

He jogs towards his building waving at his neighbor who looks at him weirdly before waving back to him.

He chuckles as his doorman let's him back in his building after joking he didn't know Lucas knew what a Saturday was since he was always working. He shook his head grabbing his mail and heads for the elevator.

He opened the door to his apartment whistling as he opened his mail and nearly jumped out of his skin when he sees his sister Vivian with her six year old twins Joe jr and Lily sitting on the couch. "Uncle Lucas!" They shout together running towards him.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" He ask looking at his sister who holds up her keychain. He shakes his head as the twins sit back down on the couch as his older sister gets up looking at him weirdly.

"What?" He asked smiling as he grabbed a water and she drummed her fingers on the counter. "Something different about you besides the fact you're home on a Saturday ." He gives her a look as she walks towards him looking him up and down.

He stares at her weirdly as she widens her eyes covering her mouth before slightly bouncing. "You met someone?!" She laughs hugging him squealing as he shakes his head. "What makes you think I met someone?" He asks as they pull back from her squeezing him. "Oh please you look happy and not I run a successful business happy."

He shakes his head tossing his water before looking at her again. "You talked to Pam didn't you?" She smiles nodding her head as Lucas shook his knowing he should have known Pam would tell her especially since they were good friends.

"Well?..." Vivian asks tapping her foot like she did when they were kids trying to annoy information out of him. He didn't want to admit that after only knowing Riley for two days he really liked her and couldn't wait to see her again.

"Oh my gosh your thinking about her right now aren't you? Look at that blinding smile?" She tells him as Lucas looks at her weirdly again. "Who is she? What does she do? How did you two meet? Tell me everything."

"Whoa slow down." Lucas tells her walking towards his room hoping she wouldn't follow knowing that she wouldn't stop until she got answers. "Oh god please tell me it's not Sara? Because if it is I'm telling you right now I can't be nice to her."

"No it isn't Sara as much as dad wants it to be it's not." Vivian cheers as she hugs him again. "I'm glad because she smells like she killed a small meadow and doused it in I'm not sure what." Lucas chuckled shaking his head grabbing his clothes.

"So what do you plan to do today besides harasss me and interrogate me about my love life?" He asks playfully hitting her with his towel when she rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue at him. "Taking the twins to a bakery called Topanga for an art and decorating class."

Lucas looks at her and smiles remembering seeing something about that at the bakery with Riley the night before. "I'll go with you."

* * *

Riley shook her head as she poured herself a cup of coffee and then Maya who she watches emerged from her room the second she poured her a cup. She waved yawning a hello and Riley couldn't help seeing she was wearing one of Josh's college sweatshirts.

So she decided to have a little fun with her since it was early and Maya wouldn't realize what she was saying to her until much later.

"Morning aunt Maya. Late night with uncle Josh?" Riley bites her lip to keep from laughing as Maya nods her head yawning once again. She found it hilarious the way she always went along with the conversation but never realized what she was saying.

"You ready for this morning?" She asks as Maya pouts making her smile. "Peaches I know you enjoy helping young kids with their artwork so put the pout away." She laughs when Maya starts to smile and sticks her tongue out at her.

"Besides won't your future husband oh excuse me husband be there to help?" Riley asks as Maya smiled wider at the mention of Josh. "He might show up. Andrew was still at his place when I left. So.." she shrugs as Riley couldn't help shaking her head at her.

"You know when you and uncle Josh get hitched you should sing a duet together." Riley tells Maya who was still not giving her her full attention yet. "What song would we sing?" Maya asks as Riley smiles. "Oh I think don't go breaking my heart or I got you babe."

Maya nods as they get ready to head to the bakery with Riley asking more wedding questions to Maya who still didn't get it.

"Isn't this exciting peaches?" Riley asks looking at all the kids that came down for their annual Saturday class. "Doesn't this seem like a lot more kids than we usual have?" Maya asks as they look at the kids enjoying the hot cocoa and muffins they provide.

"You'll be fine Maya besides won't your hubby be here to help?" Riley laughs again when Maya tells her he was going to be late again. Maya looks at her weirdly as Riley directs them to the kitchen. "Let's get you some coffee aunt Maya." She nods as Riley shakes her head.

While Maya enjoyed her coffee Riley tied on her apron to start baking. "So how'd it go with that architect?" Riley widens her eyes flicking flour on herself making Maya laugh. "Nothings going on why what have you heard?" Maya looks at her and Riley shakes her head saying never mind. "Riley Matthews are you building buildings with the architect after hours?"

Riley dusts herself off looking at her weirdly as they head out the kitchen. "What does that even mean?" Maya was just about to tell her when Riley squeaks pulling her down behind the counter. "Ow. What's going on?" Maya asks lifting her head looking around as Riley pulls her down but not before looking.

"I'm waiting Riles." Maya tells her as they both look over the counter. Maya looks at her and she sighs and mouths the architect. Maya scans the bakery pointing at people laughing when Riley smacks her hand. "You don't even know what he looks like."

Maya gives her a look and Riley points out Lucas who was also scanning the bakery. "Looks like someone wants to add to your building riles." Riley looks at her weirdly as she begins to laugh. "I'm sorry but there aren't really a lot of architecture sexual puns." Riley shakes her head knowing if Zay was around he could probably give her some.

"Maya don't you have to go start your class?" Riley tells her elbowing her as Maya gets up. "Fine I'm going." She dusts herself off looking forward before looking at Riley. "You'll thank me for this later." Riley tilts her head at her as Maya smiles clearing her throat. "Okay I'll see you later Riley. Bye Riley who is behind the counter."

Riley widens her eyes shaking her head knowing she was going to kill her later for that. She looks over the counter and then begins to crawl back towards the kitchen. "Ahem excuse me miss." She stops bowing her head as she gets up turning towards the voice.

"Yes?" She feels her cheeks heat up and knew it was from him and those damn green eyes and smile. "Nothing except you.." he gestures at her as she touches her face making him chuckle. "Here let me." He uses his thumb to wipe her cheek slightly lingering causing her to turn redder. "Flour." He tells her showing her before wiping it on his pants.

She bites her lip as she brushes at her cheeks and was definitely going to kill Maya. "Thanks." She whispers as she looks down seeing a little blonde girl smiling at them. "Hello?" The little girl smiles at her before tugging on Lucas leg. "Uncle Lucas mommy wanted to know if this was your girlfriend?"

Riley widen her eyes as Lucas nervously chuckles rubbing his neck. "No Lily this is my friend Riley." She holds out her hand as lily takes it shaking her head. "Mommy said you have on your happy smile like this morning." Lucas shakes his head looking around the bakery until he spots what Riley can only assume is his sister who waves.

Riley couldn't help the giggle that comes out at the fact he was turning red. "Let's go find your mom." He tells her picking her up as Lily waves bye to Riley who waves back smiling.

* * *

"That's it William good job." Maya tells him patting his shoulder. He had improved from last week and it made her heart swell with pride since he told her he wanted to be an artist too. "Hey gorgeous sorry I'm late." Maya laughs as she sees Josh with extreme bed head.

"What happened to you?" She asks as she try to fix his hair but just handed him the beanie she had of his. "I forgot how much of a talker Andrew is. He wanted to talk about our future." Maya looks at him weirdly as she hangs another piece of paper on her easel.

"Our or yours?" She giggles as josh shakes his head tickling her. "Haha." He tells her sticking out his tongue at her. "So what else did you two talk about besides your future? Did you braid each other's hair?" She asks dipping her brush in purple paint.

"Why yes we did and we made friendship bracelets too." Josh tells her jokingly as Maya giggles. "No we talk about you mostly." She smiles trying to hide her reddened cheeks as he nudges her.

"You know I'm surprised he hasn't contacted Riley yet. Where is she anyway?" Maya pointed to the bakery where she smiles still seeing her talking to the architect. "Who's the suit?" Josh asks making his way to the easel Maya set up for him. "Potential love interest."

She laughs as josh shakes his head saying she was planning their wedding in her head already. Maya widened her eyes at the word wedding and splashes paint on herself. "Geez hart save some for the canvas." Josh tells her wiping her face before Maya excuses herself heading back in the bakery.

"Riley Matthews!" She shakes her head as Riley spills flour on herself once again. "Thanks a lot Maya." She folds her arms across her chest leaning on the sink. "Don't you mean aunt Maya?" Riley turns looking at her and begins to laugh.

"Wow you were a lot quicker this time around then usual." Maya gasps flicking more flour at her making her sneeze. "I can't believe you?" Maya tells her taking a cupcake as Riley smacks her hand. "Oh come on. Don't pretend something isn't there between you two. I'm sure I'm not the only one who sees it?"

Riley laughs when Maya tells her josh told her Andrew was asking about them too. "See?" Riley tells she flicking flour at her. "No I don't see so behave Riles or I'll go tell the architect you want a full bed of his caulk." Riley gasps as Maya winks saying oh yeah I googled.

"Thank you everyone if you'll head back to the bakery I'm sure Riley has cupcakes ready to decorate and then eat." Maya tells the kids as they all cheer jumping up and down. Her and Josh clean up as William comes up to her.

"Here you go Maya." He hands her a paper hugging her before he runs off. "I think I got some competition." Josh tells her as she puts the picture he gave her in her bag. "He's a cute kid but I don't date six years olds." She sees him smile so she messes with him. "Besides I only date guys that act that way."

He shakes his head as he grabs her with her back to him tickling her sides. "You gonna take it back ferret?" He whispers in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "Never." She giggles as he wraps his arms around her waist. She closes her eyes at the sudden movement feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

He moves her hair from her neck and Maya starts breathing heavily as he plants a light kiss on her neck. She turns her head towards him and he leans in when they both laugh as they hear the group of kids saying ooh. Maya bites her lip as Josh pulls his phone from his pocket saying it was work and he had to go.

He kisses her cheek making the kids ooh them again as Maya watches him walk out sighing happily staring at his disappearing figure. "There may be something there that always was there before." She jumps as Riley continues humming the beauty and the beast song. "You know those aren't the lyrics right?"

Riley looks at her telling her she knew that as she giggles walking back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Josh shook his head as his coworker Tom handed him the file he told him he had gave him the day before. "Sorry about that the misses thought she was going into labor but it was gas. Really freaked us out." Josh smiled as he flipped through the papers.

"You ever think about having kids on day Matthews?" Tom asks as Josh thought about it and could picture it. "Maya would be a great mom she showed that today." He thought before shaking his head. "Whoa where did that come from?"

"You okay Josh?" Tom asks seeing him deep in thought. "Yeah I'm good. And yes I would like to have kids one day." He smiled wider looking at the picture of Maya he had on his desk. "Hey sorry to interrupt." He looks up seeing Linda the receptionist at his door. "Visitor Josh."

She steps aside as his mom comes in smiling at him with a look he knew all to well. That she knew something about him. "I'll head out thanks again Josh." Tom leaves as his mom sits down looking at him. "Hey mom what's up." He asks closing his file putting it away.

"You tell me Joshua Gabriel." He tilts his head giving her a look. "Really mom you middle name me." She nods smiling still as he narrows his eyes looking at her. She smiles lifting her eyebrow as he sighs. "Who told you? Andrew or Riley?" He asks wanting to know which of them he was going to kill.

"Does it matter? Why didn't you tell me you and Maya were dating?" He scratches his head trying to come up with a better answer than they weren't really dating that he was just helping her out. Even though a little voice in the back of his head was telling him differently.

"We haven't been dating long. You didn't have to come all the way out here.." Josh tells her hoping to change the subject. "I'll have you know Joshua Gabriel." She smiles as he makes a face at her for using his middle name again.

"I didn't just come out here for that. With your father off camping with buddies I'm visiting my children and staying with your brother that reminds me I want a dinner with you and Maya." She stands up hugging him as she says she has to go.

"Mom why? You already know her. It's not like you need to get to know her or anything." She shakes her head kissing him telling him she loved and adored Maya but now she wanted to get to know her as his girlfriend. "You sound like Andrew mom."

She waves as she leaves making him shake his head. His mom loved mom ever since she met her. She loved that she always kept him and Cory on their toes he guessed it was payback for the craziness they caused her when they were younger.

He looks at Maya's picture one more time smiling before picking up his phone calling to yell at Andrew.


	6. Chapter 6

Maya closed one eye doing her best artist pose as she stared at her easel in front of her. She was currently drawing Riley as she talked with a group of little ballerinas who Maya was sure were using their little girl charm on her too.

She shook her head as she seen them jumping for joy as Riley looks at Maya mouthing sorry to her as Maya laughs.

She adds the final touches to her painting before hanging it up to dry. She heads over grabbing a muffin and asking Charlie to make her a smoothie as she sits down. He places it in front of her as she swirls around on her stool seeing who just walked in.

"Mr. architect." She smiles watching as he looks around the bakery no doubt looking for Riley. She looks at Charlie who mouths who is that to which Maya mouthed Riley's new love interest Charlie snickers making him look there way. "Hi. Is Riley Matthews here?"

"She isn't here." Maya says sipping her smoothie as he looks at her. "Will she be back soon?" He asks making Maya smile wider. "Not for awhile Mr. architect." He looks at her weirdly and then smiles like he thought of something.

"I'm Lucas Friar." He says holding out his hand to her. "Maya Hart." She says shaking it. "So she isn't here?" He asks looking behind the counter making Maya laugh. "She really isn't but.." she pulls out a pen grabbing a napkin writing something down sliding the paper to Lucas.

He picks it up the napkin smiling telling Maya bye. "What did you do Maya?" Charlie asks coming over to her. "Oh just gave my girl a little push towards love." Charlie looked at her weirdly as she tells him he didn't see them earlier and she knew what she saw.

She checked the time seeing how long she had until Riley came back. After their Saturday classes they spent the rest of the day lounging around the house watching movies and pigging out on junk food.

She had just walked outside when she felt a chill run through her and not the good kind. "Afternoon Maya." She rolled her eyes groaning as she turns around with her fake smile she used just for this particular person.

"What?" She asks when she notices he wasn't alone and with the girl who he cheated on her with. "Well hello to you too. We just stopped by to say hello." Scott tells her making Maya roll her eyes. "You remember Cassandra right?" He asks smirking at her.

"Oh yes casserole nice to see you again." Maya smiles wiping her hands off. "It's Cassandra." Maya smiled at her saying sorry casserole once again making her scoff walking out with Scott following.

"Well that was fun." She says laughing watching as they walked away before pulling out her phone.

"So what happened after that?" Riley asked her as Maya tied up her hair. After her encounter with Scott and his girlfriend Maya had gone to grab snacks coming home finding Riley in her NYU sweater and shorts with the movies set up for them.

"Nothing it was pretty hilarious Josh laughed when I texted him about it." She tells her as she plops down on the couch and Riley hands her a bowl of ice cream. Riley shakes her head scooping up some ice cream on her spoon smiling at Maya.

"What?" Maya asks with a mouthful of ice cream. "Nothing just you already told uncle Josh about it." Maya glares at her knowing what she was thinking before she said it. "Stop it we're just pretending it's not real."

Although in the back of her mind a little voice told her she wished it was. She was just afraid to say it out loud. Maya shakes her head looking at Riley who was smiling at her with that knowing smile again. So she changed the subject from her love life and onto Riley's.

"Your boyfriend was at the bakery." Maya tells her watching the smile appear on her face as she gets up. "He isn't my boyfriend just someone I'm catering for. Although we haven't talked about that yet." Riley tells her getting up putting her bowl in the sink.

"Okay I saw we watch wizard of oz first then IT." Maya tells Riley as she clutches a pillow close to her chest agreeing. Maya shook her head knowing if Lucas Friar stuck to her plan Riley would be clutching him for the second movie.

"You know I have no clue why we watch this movie if you cry everytime." Maya tells Riley who was blowing her nose pausing it at the part where they meet the cowardly lion. Riley sticks her tongue out at her as Maya checks the time turning the movie off and putting on music.

"Maya!" Riley pouts tying up her hair as Maya shushing her as she smiles playing their favorite song closer by tegan and Sara. "Come on Riles sing it." Riley smiles grabbing a spoon singing along to the song with Maya on the couch.

"All I want to get is a little bit closer. All I want to know is, can you come a little closer? Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer. Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer."

Someone knocks as Riley hops down saying she would get it making Maya smile as she continued to bounce on the couch turning off the music.

* * *

Riley swung the door open giggling until she sees Lucas on the other side wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans looking her up and down. Riley looks down remembering she had short shorts on and hid behind the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asks trying to hide her reddened cheeks narrowing her eyes at him as he smiles at her.

"I'm early aren't I?" He asks looking at his wrist. Riley looks at him confused about to asks early for what when Maya hops off the couch pulling her from the door. "Nope you're right on time Mr. architect."

Riley looks at her and then Lucas who was covering his smile with his hand. "Excuse us." Maya tells him laughing as Riley pulls her towards her room. "Maya Penelope Hart what is he doing... what are you doing?" Riley asks as Maya begun looking through her closet.

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm finding you something to wear. Duh." Riley shakes her head glaring at her best friend who thought she was funny. "I'm already wearing clothes Maya why do I need new ones?" Riley asks looking out her bedroom door seeing Lucas looking at their bookshelf.

"No Maya!" Riley shouts closing her door when she sees the dress Maya was holding. "Riles you can't have a movie date dressed like that." Maya tells her gesturing at her outfit. Riley looks down and then at Maya folding her arms across her chest. "I can if I wasn't going on a date which I'm not. Besides he's a client."

Riley takes the dress trying to hang it back up but Maya was stopping her. "I can't date a client Penelope." Maya glares at her as she pushes the dress towards her again. "Let your hair out too." Riley shakes her head sighing as she lays on her bed.

"Penelope are you listening I can't date a client. What would that look like? Hmm?" Maya smiles laying next to her. "Riles we both know you and Mr. architect are more than client and cater. I seen the sparks flying off of you two this morning. Don't deny it?"

"Even if and that's a big if I agree to this.." she gestures at herself and the door. "Whatever it is where are you going to be? This was our day." Riley pouts making Maya smile as she pinches her cheek. "Don't worry about me I'll go hang with Boing and watch movies at his place."

Riley widens her eyes smiling as she nods her head standing up. "Oh I get it." She tells Maya who looks at her with a confused expression. "This wasn't about getting me to be alone with Lucas you wanted a date with uncle Josh." Maya widens her eyes as her cheeks heat up making Riley laugh and confirming her suspicion.

"Ha! I knew it!" Riley shouts jumping on her bed as Maya shakes her head. "Your crazy Matthews." Riley giggles as she continues jumping ignoring Maya. "Maya and Josh sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She makes kissy faces at Maya who jumps on the bed pinching her.

"Ow! Aunt Maya!" They begin to pinch each other back until they call a truce hopping off the bed. "Get dressed niece." Maya tells her rolling her eyes as Riley giggles softly humming the old elementary school rhyme again.

"Keep it up and I tell Mr. architect you love him." Maya whispers shouts to her closing the door as Riley gasps. Riley sighed biting her lip looking at the dress sitting on her bed as she hears Maya talking to Lucas. She picks it up holding it to her as she looks in the mirror letting her hair out.

She groans shaking her head tossing her dress on her bed again. "What am I doing?" She whispers to herself before picking it up and changing into it.

* * *

Lucas smiled looking at the picture of Riley from when she was little hugging a blond girl he suspected was Maya. He noticed even as a little girl Riley still had those adorable dimples she had now. He put the picture back looking towards where the girls went confused as he hears screaming and laughter.

He looks around the place as he sees Maya come out the room smiling. "She'll be just a minute." She laughs heading towards another room he figured was hers. He rubs his neck pacing trying to calm his nerves.

"Calm down Friar this isn't a date merely another dinner to talk about work." He hears laughter and turns around seeing Maya putting a bag down shaking her head smiling. "I was talking out loud wasn't I?" He asks turning red when she nods.

She heads to the fridge grabbing a water and then grabs her bag walking towards the door stopping in front of him. "Listen here Mr. architect." He interrupts saying it was Lucas but Maya just waves him off.

"Listen Mr. architect Riles is the best person in the world and I know I set this up but you better be on your best behavior. I know people who love her and will take out anyone who does her any harm. Got it?" Lucas gulps wondering how a tiny blond girl could scare him but she did.

"I'm waiting." She tells him tapping her foot making him chuckle. "Don't worry I have no intent..Wow." he whispers when he sees Riley come out of her room smiling shyly at them. "Don't worry her bark is worse than her bite." Riley tells him slightly giggling as Maya looks at him smiling wickedly.

"Well I'm off. Remember what I said Mr. architect." He nods still looking at Riley as she tells her bye aunt Maya. He didn't realizes he was still staring until Riley waves her hand in his face. "You okay?" She asks tilting her head at him causing her brown curls to fall on her shoulder.

"Yeah." He coughs clearing his throat. "Yeah you look beautiful." He smiles watching her bite her lip looking down trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Well I hope you don't mind my footwear." She tells him pointing down at her purple bunny slippers. He chuckles shaking his head telling her they went well with her black dress.

They laugh together as Lucas tucks her hair behind her ear trying to resist cupping her cheek and pulling her to him. "So." Riley tells him clearing her throat stepping back from his touch. "So." He repeats smiling as he watches her walk to the fridge opening it and fanning herself.

"Did you want something to drink or eat? I ordered Chinese for Maya and I and it should.." She's cut off by someone knocking on her door. "You didn't have to do that." Riley tells him placing the sodas she had on the coffee table. "It's only fair I did intrude on your... what exactly were you to doing?" He asks smiling at her making her smile nudging him.

"We were having our best friend time. Something we do After well you know." She tells him grabbing her chopsticks. "I kind of feel like this is our thing." He tells her handing her a pot sticker as she looks at him. "Our thing?" She asks biting into it.

"Yeah our last date consisted of us talking and eating Chinese something we're doing again." He tells her biting into a piece of broccoli. "Last time wasn't a date." She tells him shaking her head. "Yes it was a double date if I'm not mistaken."

She goes to argue but stops when he offers her some chow mein. "Technically we were supposed to talk about what type of food you wanted for your party remember?" She tells him turning on the tv again. He nods knowing they should but the longer they procrastinated the more time he could spend with her.

"Yeah well I don't like to conduct business on the weekend." She looks at him weirdly as he opens their sodas. "So what are we watching?" He asks noticing the DVD player was on. "Wizard of oz. hopefully." She mumbles as she hits play. He looks at her when she squeaks seeing it was IT and not the wizard of oz.

"We can turn it off." He tells her when she pulls a blanket over her lap pulling her legs up. "No I'm okay just don't turn off the lights okay?" He nods as they sit back watching the movie and feeling his heartbeat quicken when she grabs onto his arm burying her head in his shoulder.

"You okay?" He whispers looking at her as she hid in his shoulder. "I'm good." She's whispers back looking at him. They stare at each other and he feels himself leaning in when someone screams causing them to jump.

* * *

Josh dragged his feet as he walked towards his door. He was glad it was the end of the day and he could just relax. He opens his door tossing his briefcase on the counter walking to the fridge grabbing a beer. He looks around feeling like someone was watching him but didn't see anyone.

He walks to his room taking off his shoes looking around hearing someone whisper his name. He didn't see anyone and chugged the rest of his beer before noticing a familiar bag on the floor. He smiled to himself pretending he was walking out the room closing the door.

He held in his laugh when he sees Maya's toes peeking out from under his bed. He chuckles softly walking over and pulling her out straddling her. "Gotcha ferret." He shouts as he begins to tickle her. "No fair how did you know?" She asks as he stops tickling her and helps her up. He points at her bag as she scrunches her nose. "Rats."

He chuckles as he grabs some clothes changing noticing she had on pajamas. "Staying over hart?" She nods telling him she was playing matchmaker for Riley at their place. "So how'd it feel seeing Ken with casserole?"

He watched the smile appear on her face at the nickname. "It was actually okay the only thing that bugs me is the fact he thinks bringing her around bothers me. I'm over it." Josh smiled at her as he asks if she was hungry. He laughs when the doorbell rings and Maya answers taking the pizza.

"So I have to tell you something." Josh tells her as he wipes his hands. "Uh oh." Maya tells him making him chuckle. "It's not bad it's just my mom is in town and wants us over for dinner." Maya widens her eyes choking on her soda. "Who told her?" Josh gives her a look telling her Andrew did.

"Man he is a gossip." Maya tells him as he nods agreeing with her. "So dinner with your mom?" Maya tells him chewing at her lip. Josh scoots closer to her holding her hand. "Hey we don't have to go we can tell her we're busy and can't make it." He didn't want to make her do anything she'd be uncomfortable with.

"No it's okay. I love your mom so let's do dinner." He smiled as they stared at each other. "So bed?" He asks as she looked at him weirdly. "You know what I meant." She nods as he cleans up and finds Maya in his bed with the remote.

"So we finally going to finish watching Terminator?" He asks laughing as Maya groans handing him the remote. "Come with me if you want to live." He tells her in his Arnold Schwarzenegger voice. "I'll be back." She responds as he chuckles telling her her impression was getting better.

She snuggles in his blankets as he turned on Netflix and turned off the lights.

He turns the tv off when the movie ended looking over at Maya fast asleep. He moved the hair from her face smiling at her. He wouldn't admit to anyone but he loved their movie nights even ones where she fell asleep instead of acting it out with him.

He liked that she was the one he saw first thing in the morning.

He snuggled down in the bed freezing when she moves closer laying her head on his chest. He felt his heartbeat quicken at the closeness as he pulls her closer kissing her head falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas shifted in his bed as he wondered why he smelled cinnamon and vanilla. He opens his eyes and widens them seeing he wasn't in his bed nor was he alone. He sees that he was still at Riley's place laying on the couch with her in his arms.

He didn't want to wake her since she looked so peaceful in her sleep. He moves the hair from her face freezing slightly when she moves closer to him. He smiles as he hears her mumbling in her sleep about recipes.

He chuckles softly as he gently shakes her awake. "Maya I'm tired I'm not making you breakfast." She groans burying her face more in Lucas chest. "Riley." He whispers shaking her again. "Maya I said no." He smiles biting his lip as she pats at his face feeling the slight stubble along his chin.

She opens her eyes looking at him before falling off the couch. "Oh my gosh Riley are you okay?" He asks as she lays on the floor with her hands covering her face. "Yeah just dandy. We didn't... you know." She tells him looking at him as he smiles at her.

"Did we...What?" He asks as she glares at him. "You know.. have sex?" He looks at her as she covers her face again shaking her head as he begins to laugh. "Riley in order for us to have had sex both of us would have been naked." She frowns at him as she moves her hands.

"And how do you not remember last night? You weren't drunk. Were you drunk?" He asks laughing as she said not as much as she wanted to be at that moment. He smiles standing up helping her sit up on the couch checking her head. "W..What are you doing?" She stutters avoiding his eyes as he felt around her head.

"Checking to see if you have a bump. You have to have one if you don't remember our date from last night." He chuckles as she slaps his hands away telling him it wasn't a date as she walks towards the kitchen.

"So what was it because I know it wasn't a business dinner." He tells her moving towards her as she backs up against the counter. "Don't make me pepper spray you?" She tells him holding her hand out stopping him as he grabs it. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" He kisses her hand as he grabs his jacket bowing before he walks out.

He steps outside staring at the rising sun smiling as he heads home. He didn't know why he kept flirting with her. Maybe it was the way her brown eyes turned a shade darker next to her reddened cheeks everytime he touched or said something to her.

Or the way her nose would scrunch up and she bit the side of her lip when she was thinking.

He chuckles to himself opening his front door nearly falling over when he sees someone sitting on his couch. "Mom?" He says putting his hand to his heart trying to calm it down. "Well hello to you too son." She tells him getting up and kissing his cheek.

"I'm confiscating everyone's key." He tells her making coffee for them. "Don't be dramatic Lucas it's Sunday we always meet for breakfast or at least we did." She smiles as he spills coffee grounds on the counter.

"What's her name?" She asks as he cleans up. "What's whose name?" He asks pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. "Lucas Friar you might as well tell me. Or should I go snooping?" She asks as he grabbed two coffee mugs. "Mom there's nothing to tell." He tells her half lying since technically Riley and him weren't dating.

"Okay if that's your story but any girl that can get you away from the office and smiling like you are right now is okay in my book." He chuckles as he tells her he would keep that in mind.

"Let's say hypothetically I did meet someone." Lucas tells his mom as she smiles setting her coffee down. "Okay I'm listening." He chuckles sitting next to her drinking his coffee. "Would you care that she doesn't have an office job or that she didn't come from money?" He asks even though he didn't know if Riley did or not.

"Sweetheart I only care that she makes you happy. Whatever her job is doesn't matter." Lucas smiles staring at his coffee before looking at her. "What about dad? He still thinks I should marry Sara." His mom scrunched her nose up in disgust at the mention of Sara making him smile.

"Doesn't matter what your father wants. Only thing that matters is what makes you happy and who. She puts her hand on his as he squeezes it sharing a smile with her. "So who is she?" She asks making Lucas laugh out loud.

* * *

Josh opens his eyes smiling as he sees Maya curled up in his side. He can't help but chuckle at the way she has one leg out the covers while the rest of her was bundled up. He never understood why she slept like that. He asked but she'd give a different answer everytime. He was sure she did that just to mess with him.

He was about to go back to sleep when he sees something or someone in the corner of his eye. He turns widening his eyes as he sees Andrew at the end of his bed with his phone out. No doubt taking pictures of them he was going to use for blackmail. Josh shakes his head as he slips out of bed careful not to wake Maya as he pushes Andrew out the room.

"What are you doing here?" He whispers yells at him as Andrew smiles wickedly at him. "Me? What are you and Sandra Dee doing in there?" He whispers yells back pointing at the bedroom. "We were sleeping genius." They both turn to the door as Maya yawns shaking her head heading towards the bathroom.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Josh asks pouring himself and Maya a cup of coffee and then Andrew who smiled mischievously at him. Andrew holds up the spare key Josh hid. "Put it back." He tells him as Andrew shakes his head.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Josh asks as he hands Maya her cup of coffee. "Well I wanted to see if you wanted to work out but I think Sandra Dee took care of that." Josh goes to punch him but Maya puts her hand on his arm doing it for him.

"Damn Matthews your girl is a meanie I'm out." Andrew tells him chugging his coffee but not before telling Josh they needed to talk. "What does he want?" Maya asks laying out on the couch. "Oh he seen us laying together in bed." Josh tells her putting the bagels on the coffee table.

"You didn't tell him about last time?" Maya asks looking at him as she sips her coffee. "No I didn't tell him about that." He chuckles sipping his own. Josh knew if Andrew found out about the first time they fell asleep in the same bed way before they started fake dating he would never hear the end of it.

"Since when does Andrew work out anyway?" Maya asks picking up a bagel biting into it. "Oh he watched some movie about weightlifting or bodybuilding I can't remember. But since I go for runs on Sunday I join him." Maya chokes on her coffee as she puts it down and josh looks at her weirdly patting her back.

"What?" He asks as she laughs to herself. "Nothing." She says giggling still as he puts his own coffee down narrowing his eyes at her. "Am I going to have to tickle it out of you Hart?" Josh says holding up his hands as Maya widens her eyes getting up.

"Don't Boing." She says smiling as Josh moves closer to her knowing she didn't have a lot of space to hide or run to. She runs towards his room trying to hide when he catches and begins to tickle her. "Gonna tell me what has you giggling now?" He asks as she shakes her head laughing still.

"Never!" She laughs as he tickles her before she says she'll tell him. He gets up and she laughs running into the bathroom. "Your a cruel woman ferret." He shouts as he lays back on the bed. "Yeah but that's why you love me." She shouts as he widens his eyes and she opens the bathroom door with wide eyes too.

"I didn't mean you know..." she says walking back in the bathroom with pink cheeks. He gets up from the bed and goes inside grabbing his toothbrush as she puts toothpaste on hers then his and they brush in silence. He shakes his head nudging her as she rinses her mouth covering her face.

"Anyone home? Knock knock." Josh asks knocking on her hands as she shakes her head. "Come on gorgeous let me see those beautiful blue eyes." He smiles as she opens her fingers but never removes them from her face. "Maya I know what you meant you don't have to shut down on me."

She lowers her hands sitting on the sink as Josh finishes brushing his teeth. "I know that I just..." She sighs as he puts his toothbrush down looking at her. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. Next to Riley your one of my favorite people and I don't want to ruin that by saying or doing the wrong thing. You know?"

Josh smiles tickling her with the end of her hair before cupping her cheeks moving her head around making her laugh. "Hart haven't we been through this. You can't lose me. I always have my location on." She shakes her head playfully smacking him in the chest. "I'm serious Josh." He nods kissing her forehead as he looks in her eyes again.

"I'm serious to no matter what I'm here. I'll always be here."

* * *

Maya smiled at Josh and knew her cheeks were probably bright red from his words. But she couldn't help it she was happy to know that he would always be in her life. That was something she feared when she asked him to fake date that she would eventually lose him. But knowing he had no intention of leaving put some of her worries aside.

"So you still going to go run?" She asks as they walked out the bathroom. "Not sure. In the beginning I was used to running alone but when Andrew started coming with he wouldn't shut up and I don't think I could concentrate without the distraction."

Maya tapped her chin and then begin to smile. "I'll go running with you." Josh looked at her weirdly and begin to laugh. "What you don't think I can run?" She asks putting her hands on her hips glaring at him. "Oh I know you can run. Cory told me all about how he chased after you since you use to pull little pranks on him in middle school."

Maya smiled proudly remembering everything she uses to do to him. "Aw the good ole days." Josh chuckles shaking his head as he grabs his clothes. "Okay ferret let's go running." Maya nods looking through her bag knowing she brought a pair of sweats and shoes. "I'm gonna outrun Matthews." She shouts changing as Josh does the same.

"Okay so where's the gym?" Maya asks as they walked out his apartment. Josh looked at her and begin to laugh. "Oh you'll see." He tells her picking up the bottle waters he set down.

"Here? You run here?" Maya asks widening her eyes looking at the long path in the park. Josh nodded setting the waters down again. "Yup still think you can keep up with me Hart?" He asks as he stretched. "Oh I can keep up with you Matthews. The question is can you keep up with me?"

He chuckles as she begins to mimic his stretches. "Okay. Let's bet." He tells her as she looks at him. "We race to the end of the path and whoever loses buys the other lunch and dinner. Deal." He tells her holding out his hand as she puts hers in his. "Deal. Ready?" He nods yelling out cheater as she takes off.

"See this is why cheaters never prosper." Josh tells her after washing up her leg and putting her on his back. "I didn't cheat I just got a head start." Maya tells him hiding her face in his back. He shakes his head as they walk heading to the nearest diner. "Okay here we go." Josh says setting her down in a booth walking towards the counter.

Maya looked at her bloody scraped shin and dabbed at it with a napkin wincing. She was so embarrassed that she fell in front of him. She just had to look back to laugh at him and tripped over her own feet. Luckily for her Josh didn't laugh until she did to keep the tears away from the pain.

"Okay Hart let's fix you up." Josh announces walking back with a first aid kit and milkshakes. "I thought I had to buy lunch and dinner?" She asks grimacing from the pain as he opened the first aid kit. "The hero always pays." Josh tells her as she smiles shaking her head.

"That's not true. But I'm buying dinner since I assume you bought lunch already?" He looks up at her and she nods her head towards the waitress who was bringing over food. He chuckles nodding his head as he cleans up her leg. "Ouch looks like it hurts." The waitress says making a face setting down two plates of fries and burgers.

"Yeah." Maya lightly laugh as Josh opened a bandaid putting it on her leg. "Well it's a good thing your boyfriend here knows his way around blood. Mine faints." Maya and Josh share a look before he kisses her leg than her head. "Only the best for my girl." He pinches her cheek as she playfully hits him.

"You two are cute. Let me know if I can get you anything else." She smiles as she goes. "Here that Hart we're cute." Josh tells her as he grabs the ketchup. Maya shakes her head biting into her burger. "No your dorky I'm cute."

Josh pouts making her smile as he wipes the crumb from her mouth. "No I'm cute but your beautiful." Maya blushes as she smiles sipping her milkshake trying not to look at Josh.

* * *

Riley hummed along to the radio as she decorated the cookies she had just baked. She looked down and shook her head sighing at the shape of the cookie. Another Christmas tree. She placed it on the rack letting it cool as she got to work on another batch of cookies. Hopefully not Christmas themed.

The moment she stepped into the bakery and even before she couldn't get the smell of pine trees out of her mind or nose. And only one person was to blame why she was in a Christmas mood.

Lucas Friar.

She shook her head again wishing she could get rid of his smell of fresh cut pine trees from her nose and mind but it was permanently there since she found herself in his arms. "Riley customer looking for the boss." Charlie shouts opening the kitchen door.

"Are you making Christmas cookies?" Charlie asks taking one making Riley snack his hand making him laugh. "Okay who's looking for me?" She asks as he gestures at a well blond woman sitting in the back booth.

Riley tilted her head trying to figure out why she looked familiar to her even though she had never met her before. "Hello I'm Riley Matthews." She smiled standing at the end of the table. The woman smiled looking up from her menu as she looked her up and down.

"Hello I'm Lilian but you can call me Lily." She holds out her hand as Riley shakes it. "I'm sorry but have we've met before?" Riley asks looking into her green eyes that she swore she seen before. Lillian lightly laughs shaking her head. "No but I'm sure we won't be strangers for long."

Riley tilted her head not sure what to make of that. "I heard from a friend that you do catering and they absolutely raved about your food. I'm having a luncheon this Wednesday and I was hoping you could cater it." Riley widens her eyes shocked anyone raved about it since Lucas was her first actual customer.

"Well I can get you a menu of what I make or you could look over and decide..." Riley rambles pulling a menu from her pocket handing it to Lilian. "Thank you dear." She looks at it as Riley looks around. "Riley do you mind if I asks you some questions?"

Riley bits her lip debating with herself but the woman looked familiar and harmless so she agrees. "Splendid." Lilian cheers pulling out a folded paper. Riley sat down fiddling with her fingers as she waits. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Riley smiles as Lilian writes something down. "I thought you might. Do you want kids? I mean in the future of course." Lilian tells her as Riley takes a deep breath. "Yes I mean in the future of course what kind of.." She trails off turning her head as she hears her name being called.

"Excuse me." Riley says as she stands up. "That's okay dear i think I have everything I'll call you with the details. Goodbye."

Riley shakes her head as she walks back towards the counter. "Farkle!" She cheers hugging him. "Hey Riley." He chuckles as she looks at him. "You look handsome." She tells him fixing his bow tie. "I feel like a penguin." He tells her as she laughs.

"Who was that last you were talking to?" He asks. "Oh a new catering customer seems my reputation precedes me. Where's Smackle?" She asks as he chuckles pointing outside. "In the car big night for our little scientist. So do you think?..." Farkle asks as Riley nods her head putting a couple muffins in a box.

"You know I think I know that lady." Farkle tells her as he pays even though she refuses it. "From where? I didn't know you ran in circles with older woman Farkle." He shakes his head as she hands him hot cocoa. He waves bye but not before turning back to look at her.

"Now I remember. That's Lilian Friar. She plays cards with my mom. I've worked with her son Lucas Friar." Riley widens her eyes as Farkle waves goodbye to her again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Erin9877 for the idea about the photo on Josh's desk. I just took it a little farther.**

Riley shook her head as she sat in the kitchen of her bakery instantly regretting telling Maya about her so called date with Lucas. Maya was going on about how Riley should do her hair for her apparent wedding to him in the future. "Maya I'm not going to marry Lucas." Riley tells her smacking her hand when she tries to eat the icing she was putting on the cinnamon rolls.

"Riles come on you know it's true stop denying it." Maya tells her with a smile as she bites into the cinnamon roll she was icing. Riley shakes her head taking the tray of cinnamon rolls to the front trying to ignore Maya who was following her. "Maya would you stop it I'm not getting married to someone I barely know."

Riley swats her hands as Maya follows her back to the kitchen trying to make her wear the napkin ring she had made until she got engaged. "Riles will you just wear the ring I know you want to. This way your architect will get the hint. You already meeting his family."

Riley looks at her with wide eyes as Maya looks at her weirdly. "How did you know? Farkle told you?" Riley asks as Maya shook her head. "Told me what? I was talking about his niece. Who did you think..." Maya trails off as Riley shakes her head walking quickly to the front again.

"Oh no you don't Riley Matthews get back here." Maya whisper shouts as Riley grabs a pot of coffee walking towards a table of older ladies that Maya called the breakfast gossips as she tries ignoring Maya. "Morning ladies. The usual?" Riley asks refilling their cups. "Thank you dear."

"Riley Matthews you tell me what you meant?" Maya tells her as Riley was taking their orders. "Oo Riley has a secret?" They all coo making Riley shake her head at Maya who pulls up a chair with a mischievous smile. "Yes she does ladies. Our little baker here has a new beau and apparently she has met more family members than she has let on."

"What?!" Zay shouts putting his paper down as Riley shakes her head at the fact he was sitting with the breakfast gossips. "Zay what are you doing?" Riley asks as she heads to the back leaving Maya at the table as Zay followed. "Sugar you know those gals have the best gossip." Riley shakes her head at him as she heads in her office.

"So who did you meet from family Friar?" Zay asks sitting in Riley's chair smiling at her. She doesn't say anything as she grabs some files causing him to get up. "Oh I know you met the head honcho herself Mrs. Friar." He smiles folding his arms across his chest when he seen she didn't answer.

"I knew I should have put a ring on it." He tells her causing her to laugh out loud at him. "First of all I'm not a Beyoncé song. Although I do love her. Secondly I'm not even dating Lucas I'm just working with him." She moves to her computer smiling as she shakes her head before typing.

"Yeah definitely should have." Zay tells her looking over her shoulder at her computer. He waves as he heads to the front as Riley sat working on paperwork. "Riley is it true you plan to cater your own wedding? That's crazy I can do it." Charlie announces as he walks in bringing her coffee.

"Who...Maya." She growled about to get up when she got another email. She smiled opening it and knew exactly how she was going to get Maya back.

* * *

Josh rubbed his eyes as he walked slowly to his bathroom getting startled as he sees a picture of him and Maya on his mirror. He shook his head placing it on the sink as he opened his shower curtain finding two more. He was going to murder Andrew when he saw him.

He finished getting dressed finding three more photos in his drawers and closet. He didn't even know how he got in without him hearing him. Although Josh was a heavy sleeper at times. He heads out his apartment locking the door as he sees another picture of them on the front door.

He shook his head as he puts it in his bag texting Maya about it. He chuckles as he reaches his car finding another picture on his windshield. He takes a picture of it sending it to Maya who calls him as he puts her on speaker. "Okay Andrew is completely crazy." Maya laughed as Josh nodded his head starting his car.

"Yeah he is and I have no idea how he even got inside my apartment while I was sleeping. That's a stalker move." Josh tells her as Maya laughs again. "Boing you know you're the heaviest sleeper ever. The only time I ever seen you sleep normally was when I'm next to you."

They both go silent as Josh's cheeks heat up and he knew without asking or seeing her that so were Maya's. "So..." He says clearing his throat as he stops at a relight. "So." Maya mimics as Josh smiles glancing at the phone. "Wanna meet for lunch?" He asks tapping his fingers on his steering wheel.

"Can't." Maya tells him as Josh frowns nodding his head starting to say okay when Maya's giggle cuts him off. "I mean I can't since I was going to asks you if you wanted to meet for lunch? I still owe you lunch and dinner." Josh smiled as he pulled into his parking spot.

"So should I meet you or you gonna pick me up?" He asks walking towards his office. "Let's play it by ear." She tells him as they linger on saying bye to each other. "Hang up Hart." He whispers as Maya whispers back no. He reaches his offices groaning as he opens the door and sees Andrew had hit his office too.

"We may need to have an early lunch." Josh tells her as he takes down the photos putting Maya on speaker again. "Why?" Maya laughed. "Because I plan to kill Andrew. I'll call you later gorgeous." Josh tells her sitting down in his chair.

"Okay handsome see you at lunch. Bye." They hang up and josh sighs as he yells it's open when someone knocks. "Hey there buddy." Andrew laughed holding a balloon with their image on it. "I'm gonna kill you." Josh tells him popping the balloon. "Harsh." Andrew tells him sitting down as he sees Josh looking at the photo he took.

"He stared at the photography tracing the outline of the blonde beauty face as he knew it was love he was feeling." Josh looked at him weirdly as Andrew smiled. "What are you doing?" He asks as he taps his fingers on Josh's desk. "I'm doing your inner monologue. Im reading your thoughts."

"Dude those are not my thoughts. You could not be more wrong." Josh tells him as his actual inner voice told him Andrew wasn't wrong and he was feeling something. He shook his head as Andrew nodded watching him. "If you say so buddy but I think we both know how you and Sandra Dee really feel about each other."

He walks out after that only to return with a bunch more balloons tossing them in his office. "Yup definitely going to murder him." Josh muttered as he tossed up a balloon that had got loose.

* * *

"We need to look at the area surrounding the building before we blow it up." Lucas says as he walks off the elevator heading towards his office. "Okay are they big or can we move them?" He asks smiling at his assistant who smiles at him.

"Okay well let me know then." He hangs up as Pam reads him his messages. "Sara called wanted to know if you could do lunch today." He makes a face at the mention of her name making her laugh. "I figure you do that so I told her you were blowing things up and wouldn't be available for along while."

Lucas chuckles as he nodded along knowing he owed her a big raise and or bonus for all the dodging of Sara Montgomery she did for him. "Also your ten o'clock is here." Pam tells him as Lucas tilts his head looking at her. "I didn't think you would mind if she waited in your office." He perked up at the sound of the familiar giggling on the other side of his door.

He opens it slowly to see Riley sitting in his office chair spinning herself and pushing the button that lowered it and raised it up. He leaned against the door smiling as he watched her for a couple of minutes before shaking his head and clearing his throat as Pam comes up behind him. "Should I get you two coffee?" She whispered as Lucas nodded his head.

He turns back to Riley as he clears his throat loudly causing her to fall out his chair. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry Riley." He tells her scooping her up and setting her on his desk as he looks over her arms and legs. "What are you doing?" Riley asks as he noticed he was holding her bare leg in his hand.

"Sorry. I was just checking to see if you were bleeding." He tells her as he steps back rubbing his neck hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "So I didn't think you would respond to my email?" He tells her watching as she hopped of his desk sitting in a chair.

"I did respond back you know." She tells him grabbing a notebook out her bag along with a pen. He chuckles as he takes his jacket off sitting down looking at her. When he sent the email he didn't think she would but she did. They emailed back and forth so much he had missed his seven o'clock meeting.

He didn't really care that he did though.

"So are we finally going to talk about what kind of food you want at your party?" She asked as he smiles nodding his head grabbing a notepad as Pam came in with coffee and pastries. He smiles before shaking his head at Pam when she winks at him before handing Riley a cup of coffee and pastry.

"You got these from my bakery." Riley tells him smiling ear to ear. He chuckles nodding his head as he sips his coffee. "What can I say they're amazing." Riley smiles softly at him as he sees her cheeks heat up. "So food." She tells him clearing her throat as he smiles at her.

"Well we still haven't had that dinner." He tells her enjoying how she gives him a look making him chuckle. "I think we have had enough dinners together." He shakes his head getting up and sitting on the edge of his desk. "Well we both know that's not true." She shakes her head as she looks at her notebook.

Lucas smiled sitting back down seeing that she was smiling as she doodled in her paper. "Well you can decide. I'm sure anything you make will be fantastic." Lucas tells her as she looks at him. "Are you sure? I don't want your employees to sue or hate you. What about allergies or what if they want something I don't provide or..."

She stops as Lucas takes her hand in his rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Sorry I tend to ramble." She tells him as he smiles at her. "That's alright and you do pose an interesting question so let's go." He tells her holding onto her hand lifting her up. "Go? Where?" She asks putting her bag on her shoulder.

"Pam." Lucas calls out as she walks in with her notepad. "We need to asks around about people's preferred preference on food and allergies." He shakes his head when Pam starts to say something. She nods as they all walk with her smacking her pad against his back.

They both knew he had a list of everything already. He just wanted some more time with Riley and this was the way to do it. They walked around asking everyone and Lucas had to hide his smile at the fact everyone looked at them weirdly.

He never let go of Riley's hand enjoying the fact that everytime he rubbed her knuckles or her wrist she let out an involuntary shiver. "Well I think that was...mom?" Lucas says as they walk back to his office where his mom was waiting.

"Hello sweetheart. Ms. Matthews." She says kissing his cheeks and smiling brightly at Riley as Lucas looks between them confused when Riley tells her hello. "Wait you two know each other?" He asks as his mom widens her eyes at their hand holding.

"Yes we do and since you two are here let's go have lunch?"

* * *

Maya was going to kill Riley when she sees her and help Josh kill Andrew. As soon as she arrived to work her desk was covered in the apparent picture Andrew had taken of her and Josh. How Riley got this done so quickly she'll never know.

She shakes her head as Jasmine smiled helping her shaking her own head as Maya tells her don't asks.

She couldn't help laughing as she got a delivery of cupcakes from the bakery with little versions of their picture on it. She knew Charlie had to help with this since this was one of his specialties. She handed them out enjoying the look on Scott's face as he seen the picture knowing it was her and Josh.

"Ms. Hart?" Maya looks up seeing Jasmine along with her boss Mr. Hughes standing by her desk. "Mr. Hughes hello." Maya says standing up smoothing out her skirt. "I just wanted to stop by and congratulate you." Maya tilted her head confused as he chuckles softly. "The painting you're helping to restore. The great granddaughter saw the progress you made and she said you have amazing talent."

"Really?" Maya asks smiling feeling the tears come to her eyes. "Yes. She said she couldn't tell the difference between your work and her great grandfathers it goes so well together." Maya smiled wider at that as Mr. Hughes hands her a card with the woman's name on it.

Maya thanked him checking the time and practically ran outside with her purse jumping up and down. She smiles bouncing as she pulls out her phone calling the first person she thought of when she got the news.

She sits on the museum steps and launches herself at Josh the moment he walks up the steps. "Whoa someone's glad to see me." He joked as Maya was still smiling and bouncing in his arms. "Okay I'll bite why are you so happy?" He asks as she pulls back from him.

She holds the card out to him as he looks at it confused. "What is this?" He asks as Maya playfully hits him and tells him what her boss had just got through telling her. "Gorgeous that's amazing I'm proud of you." Josh tells her pulling her into another hug. "We have to celebrate this moment."

Maya pulls back sighing happily looking at him. "Yes we do. So." She tells him as he grabs her hand. "Would you like to go out with me?" She asks watching as he smiled at her. "We are already going out." He laughs as Maya hits him.

"I meant would you like to go to dinner with me?" Maya asks smiling at him. "Are you Maya Penelope asking me on a date?" Josh asks as Maya shakes her head at him. "Not if you continue to use my middle name Boing. But yes I am."

He chuckles swinging their hands together. "Well then how could I say no." She smiles kissing his cheek as she links arms with him walking down the steps. "But first lunch I'm starving." Maya tells him making him laugh. He opens the car door as balloons with their picture flow out.

"Seriously how did he do this? We weren't even that far from the car." Josh asks looking around as Maya laughs. "Let it go Boing." They get in the car and see more pictures of them. "Okay he needs a new hobby." Maya says as josh starts the car shaking his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas was sure this was the most embarrassed he had ever felt in his mom's presence and that included her walking in on his first kiss. He couldn't believe she invited Riley and himself to lunch although it was his own fault for wanting more time with her. He shook his head as his mom secretly took pictures of them no doubt sending them to his sister and grandmother.

He was definitely not going to live this down. Things could not get any worse. He knew he spoke to soon when Riley whispers oh no to herself.

"Riley? Riley Matthews is that you?l" Lucas looks up and sees the blonde girl who he knew was Riley's roommate walking towards them with a brunette haired man. "It is you hey Riley." Lucas mom looks at the blonde and then at Riley. "Hello I'm Lilian Friar and you are?"

Lucas sees her smile wickedly at Riley before looking at his mom. "I'm Maya Hart, Riley's roommate and business partner and this is her uncle. Joshua Matthews." His mom smiles wider as she looks at him. "How lovely would you two like to join us?" Lucas could see Riley shaking her head as Maya smiles.

"We would love to but we must be off. But I'm sure we will see each other very soon." She shakes hands with her as Lucas sees Riley shaking her head and covering her face. "Well I must say she was lovely. How long have you known her?" Lucas mom asks Riley as a waiter comes and takes their order.

"I've known her since we were little. About six years old." Riley smiles at her sipping her water. "That's so sweet and her and your uncle are they married?" Lucas pats Riley on her back when she starts to choke. "No they're just dating although I believe marriage is quite close." She says with a smile.

They sit in silent for a few minutes as Lucas sees his mom looking at him. He turns his head to her and she nods her head at Riley. He looks at her with a confused expression making her shake her head. "So Riley have you always wanted to be a cater?"

Lucas listens as Riley talks about how she got into catering when he makes a face. "Oh no." He whispers as he ducks under the table. "What are you doing?" Riley asks as he shifts the tablecloth. "It's nothing I think I dropped something."

"Mrs. Friar!" Lucas chuckles slightly as he hears his mom curse at the smell and voice of Sara. He looks at his phone and seen he had it off. He shakes his head knowing that Pam probably tried calling him. "So who's this?" He hears Sara asks no doubt shooting daggers at Riley at the moment.

"Oh this is Riley Matthews. Riley this is..." Lucas smacks his head when Sara says fiancée to her. "Sara sweetheart you are not engaged to my son I suggest you stop telling people that before they lock you up." His mom says lightly laughing as Lucas knew it was at Sara's expense.

"You can come out dear the little stinker is gone." Lucas looks around looking for her but didn't spot her anymore. "Sorry about that." Lucas whispers to Riley who seemed to be ignoring him. "Well lunch was lovely but I should head back to work." Riley announces as she stands.

"I can take you." Lucas says standing up as his mom smiles and Riley shakes her head. "No it's alright I can catch a cab or the train." She tells him grabbing her bag. He sighs as she leaves and he knew he messed up when he hears her mumble and hid from your almost fiancée.

* * *

"So how was lunch?" Scott asks Maya as soon as she walked back into the museum scaring her. "Not that it's any of your business but it was fantastic." She smiles wide at him before turning back to her phone giving Josh the details about their date that night.

"Well I heard congrats are in order for you and I wanted to be the first to congratulate you. How about dinner on me?" He says throwing his arm around her shoulder as Maya scoffs tossing it off. "For your information you aren't the first to congratulate me. My boyfriend already has and I have dinner plans."

She walks towards her desk when a delivery guy walks up to them. "Are you Ms. Hart?" Maya nods as he hands her the bouquet of lilies making her smile. "Who are those from? I thought your favorite flower were roses?" Scott asks as Maya ignores him reading the card.

She shakes her head wondering how Josh managed to send these to her when she had just left from having lunch with him. She smiles texting him since she wanted to finish her work so she could make their dinner date.

Maya sat on the train heading home tapping her foot. She was nervous she didn't know why she was. It's not like her and Josh haven't gone to dinner together before granted Riley or someone was with them. Maya shook her head she didn't know why she was even stressing it was dinner.

A dinner she asked him to no less. She really wished Riley would be home but she doubted that especially since she sent her a mock up wedding invitation twenty minutes before she left work. She gets off at her stop walking at a brisk pace to their apartment.

She shakes her head smiling as she sees Riley made muffins for her and left her a note. "Wear the red dress." Maya read smiling at the note as she takes a muffin biting into it walking towards her room. "Who's in there?" She asks as she can't open her room door.

"Just a second I'm not finished." Maya stares weirdly at her door then gasps when she realizes who it was. "Andrew! What are you doing how did you get in?" She hears him chuckle from the other side and she had no doubt that it was probably Riley who let him in. Doing who knows what to her bedroom right now.

"Andrew open the door!" Maya yells knocking on it as he opens it smiling mischievously at her. "Oh my gosh you are so dead." Maya tells him as he runs out her room and out the front door. She shakes her head grabbing her phone and calling up Josh.

"Okay Andrew had seriously lost his mind." She laughs as she takes a picture sending it to him. "Do you see what he did?" She asks as Josh tells her hold on and then begins to laugh. "Does he ever work? He has way to much time on his hands." Maya tells him taking down the pictures of her and Josh from every corner of her room.

"How did he even get in your apartment?" Josh asks as Maya tells him apparently Riley let him in. "What did you do?" Josh asks making her smile. "Now why would you assume I did anything?" Maya asks as she knew Josh was shaking his head and smiling on the other end.

"Okay so I may have made her wedding invitation at work and emailed it to her." Maya laughs along with Josh. "So dinner tonight?" Josh asks after they stop laughing. "Yes? Are you backing out?" Maya asks chewing her cheek getting nervous again.

"No I was just wondering were we eating out or ordering in?" Maya thought about it and ordering in did sound like a good idea but she knew a dinner date at home would be nerve racking. "Hello gorgeous you still there?"

Maya shakes her head as she responds. "Sorry yeah I'm here. I was thinking we could go out. I heard about this great Italian place. We could meet there say eight?" Maya says holding her breath waiting for his answer. "Sounds great I'll see you at eight." They both get quiet and Maya smiles at his words.

"I totally didn't mean to rhyme but I'll see you then. Later Hart."

* * *

Riley tried distracting herself with paperwork and not think about Lucas. Not think about him and his bright green eyes or the fact that he smelled like Christmas. She didn't know why it bothered her so much maybe the fact that she thought maybe something was there. Or maybe she was imagining it all.

She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts he apparently had a fiancée and Riley didn't want to get in the way of that. Even though his mom seemed not to like her and tell her she wasn't Lucas fiancée.

Although Riley knew she was something to him otherwise why would she assume she was his anything.

Riley groan as she realized she just read the same paragraph over again for the fourth time. Lucas was apparently occupying every thought she had and it was distracting in the worse way. She puts her paperwork down and lays back in her chair staring at the ceiling. She needed something to get her mind off of Lucas Friar and his green eyes.

"Hey boss I need your help." She smiles as she looked at Charlie who was looking at her weirdly. "Okay shoot what is it?" She asked eager to do something else. "Well I have to make a couple of deliveries but I still need to decorate the cupcakes for the little ladies of teas party for tomorrow."

Riley shook her head telling him she would decorate them and he could go. She heads to the kitchen tying on her apron and putting on her music. She was lost in the music singing and dancing to Phillip Phillips magnetic she didn't hear someone come in the kitchen and was watching her.

The song ends and she hears clapping causing her to turn around flinging frosting at them. "Oh fudge. Sorry I didn't see... what are you doing here?" She asks Lucas grabbing a rag and cleaning his face. "Well I felt bad about that ambush of a lunch with my mom so I thought I make it up to you." He tells her handing her the flowers he was holding.

"Thank you you didn't have to do this." She tells him putting the flowers in a vase. "I kind of did and I want to make it up to you." He tells her as Riley washes her hands looking at him. "You don't need to make it up to me it's okay."

"Yes I do how about I take you out to dinner?" Lucas tells her as Riley begins to decorate the cupcakes again. "I'm busy I can't just leave besides I already ate." She tells him as he looks at her before taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"What are you doing?" Riley asks when he grabs an apron tying it on. "Well I'm going to help you decorate." He tells her taking a seat and grabbing a cupcake. "But..." Riley starts to say shaking her head. "Do you even know what you're doing?" Lucas gives her a look showing her the cupcake in his hand with the tiny flowers along it.

"Okay maybe you do but you don't need to help me I can do it you know" Riley tells him taking her spot back on her stool. Lucas nods his head smiling at her as she began to work on her own cupcake.

Riley bit her lip trying to ignore the smile that was on Lucas face everytime he snuck a peek at her. She was glad she could blame the redness on her cheeks on the ovens and not the hot guy sitting across from her.

"You know she isn't my fiancée." Riley looks up at him as he looks at her. "Who isn't?" She asks knowing full well who he was talking about. "Sara. The girl you met this morning." He tells her putting the cupcake he was working on down. "Well it's none of my business if she is or isn't." Riley tells him although her heart and stomach were doing flips.

"Well I just thought you should know." Lucas tells her picking up his cupcake again. Riley looks at him slightly frowning before going back to her own. She looks at it before putting it down looking at Lucas again. "Why did you think I would want to know if she was your fiancée or not?"

Lucas put his own cupcake down smiling at her. "Well the way you ran out of the restaurant at lunch was one reason." He tells her with a smirk making her glare at him. "Well I didn't care if that's what you think?" Riley tells him.

"Kind of seems like you do." He tells her with a shrug as Riley gasps standing up from her chair still holding the frosting bag. "Are you trying to imply that I was jealous?" She says as he gets up walking towards her. "Hey you said it not me." He tells her holding up his hands.

She glares at him squeezing the bag in her hand shooting him in the face with frosting. She smiles as Lucas chuckles wiping his face. "Now I know you are." He tells her as Riley gasps spraying him once again as he does it back to her.

Resulting in them having a frosting fight.

"Ready to admit it?" He asks holding the bag of frosting over her head. "Nope." She laughs spraying him as he chases her around the kitchen. "Ready now?" He whispers as he had her pinned against the fridge. She smiles shaking her head as she closes her eyes when he moves her hair from her face rubbing her chee with his thumb.

She breathes heavily as she feels his breath on her cheeks. His lips were close to hers when they get interrupted. "Hey boss I'm...sorry I'll just." Charlie says backing out the kitchen. "Well I better go clean up if I want to finish these cupcakes." Riley says as Lucas backs up rubbing his neck.

"Yeah I better go too." He grabs his jacket walking out the kitchen as Riley slumps against the fridge.

* * *

Josh stood outside the restaurant staring at his phone waiting on Maya. He was nervous like like more nervous than he had ever been. He didn't know why but as always he had a feeling. He was still trying to deny that maybe he was feeling more for Maya than friendship.

He wanted to find out if what he was feeling was actually feelings or just something that came along with the territory when you fake date someone. But as he sees Maya walking towards him in her red dress he knew they weren't just pretend feelings.

"Wow Hart you look..." Josh says looking Maya up and down. "You look wow." He says making her smile. "Well you look pretty wow yourself Matthews." She links arms with him as they head inside.

"Table for two please." Josh says to the hostess. "Right this way." She leads them to their table where they see Scott and his girlfriend. "Um are there any other tables available?" Josh asks as she tells him no.

"Oh come on I think we can all be civil don't you?" Scott says smiling at them. Josh balls up his fist but feels Maya slip her hand in his squeezing it. He turns towards her giving her a smile before pulling out her chair for her.

"So what are you going to get Hart?" Josh asks looking over his menu before glancing at Maya. "Well I was thinking..." she gets cut off by Scott's voice. "You should get the spicy chicken parm you like that don't you My my?"

Maya looks at him weirdly before looking at Josh trying to hide her smile. Josh knew he was only trying to call her some cheesy nickname because he always calls her something different. "What do you recommend I eat ken?" Josh asks as he hides his smile when Maya laughs.

"I don't know eat whatever." He says rolling his eyes taking his girlfriend's hand kissing it and looking at Maya while he did it. "Cassandra have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Scott asked her frowning as she hadn't looked up from her menu at him. "Cassandra? Cassandra?" He snaps flicking her menu.

She rolls her eyes as she looks at him. "What?" She asks sighing annoyed with him. "I said you... never mind." Josh and Maya try not to laugh as they hide their faces in their menus. "So John was it?" Scott says smiling at Josh. "Did Maya tell you she got praised for her work on a painting?"

Josh smiled at Maya taking her hand in his kissing it. "As a matter of fact ken she did and this is why I had this planned." He gestures at the waiter who brings over a bottle of champagne. "Boing you didn't have to?" Maya says smiling as the waiter opens it up pouring them a glass.

"Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Maya motions for him to come to her and he leans over as she quickly pecks his lips leaving them all tingly. "Let's go Cassandra." Scott announces tossing his napkin down and grabbing her hands oulling her from the table.

Maya and Josh watch them go waving and laughing as soon as they are out of sight. "Wow tht was hilariously weird." Maya says grabbing a bread from the basket. Josh nods as he sips his champagne. "Sorry about kissing you like that in front of him you know?" Maya says as she bites her lip.

Josh shakes his head grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. "You never have to apologize for kissing me ferret. Never." He stares at her as he watches the pink spread across her cheeks.

"So should we order?" Maya says smiling at him before looking over the menu with one hand since josh hadn't let her other one go.

"You know you didn't have to pay Maya. It was your big night I should have." Josh says as they walk around the park. "I know but remember we still have that dinner with your mom so you can pay for that one." Josh gives her a look as she smiles nudging him. He had forgot all about that dinner and wondered if he should tell his mom they weren't really dating.

Even though every moment he spent with her made it seem more real than it was.

"Well since you bought dinner how about I get dessert?" She looks at him and he points to the ice cream shop at the corner. Maya agrees and they make their way over. "So you think Scott is trying to win you back or something?" Josh asks as they sat outside with their ice cream cones.

"I don't know. Honestly I wouldn't care if he was or not." Maya says looking at Josh. "I'm already in a relationship that I don't see ending any time soon." Josh smiled as he turned and laughed lightly at her. "You got a little..." He scoots closer as Maya closes her eyes. He leans in but stops when a couple of kids behind them scream.

"We should have went somewhere quieter." Josh says smiling as he sees Maya's cheeks heat up once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Maya smiled as she sent a text to Josh with a picture of his favorite painting lightly laughing as he text back he was jealous. He told her he wanted a vip viewing of all his favorite artists and yes her name was in that group.

Maya bit her lip as she sends him a picture of her blushing cheeks and crossing her eyes. He sends one back of him crossing his eyes but sticking out his tongue saying he was bored and needed entertaining.

She couldn't help smiling as she sent Josh another goofy selfie. She giggles softly as she texts him saying he couldn't top the picture she sent him. But he does sending her one back with his head the only thing she saw along with a jester hat she wondered where he got it from.

She shakes her head using the face swap on her Snapchat to swap faces with a statue she was standing by. She sent it captioning it all work and no play makes me marble. It was a corny joke she knew but she smiled as Josh text back a bunch of laughing emojis.

"Maya are you listening?" She shakes her head looking up seeing her two genius friends staring at her. She was giving them a tour of the museum and the work she was working on. Well supposed to be.

"Sorry sidetracked." Maya tells them as she puts her phone in her pocket only to take it out when it buzzes and start laughing.

"Dearest I believe Riley was correct in her theory regarding Maya and dreamboat." Maya looked at them with wide eyes making Farkle laugh. "Yes beloved I believe that facial expression on Maya's face says it all." Farkle adds as Maya glares at him.

"What did Riley tell you?" Maya asked wanting to know exactly what she said so she could plot her revenge. "Well she mentioned that you and her uncle Josh were dating and that it was getting serious." Farkle tells her as they stop and look at a painting.

"What do you mean serious?" Farkle and Smackle share a look before Farkle pulls out his phone showing her. She widens her eyes and was definitely going to get her and Andrew. "She sent that to you?" Maya asked grabbing his phone ready to delete the picture.

"Yes and you can't delete it." Farkle tells her as he takes his phone back. "Why not?" Maya asked as the geniuses share yet another look and laugh as Smackle shakes her head. "Maya I think it's pretty obvious why." Maya looks at him weirdly as she folds her arms across her chest.

"How is what obvious?" Maya asked as they head back towards her desk. "I'm waiting Minkus." Maya tells him tapping her foot. The geniuses smile at her as they talk in hush tones with each other before Farkle nods. "It's pretty obvious you guys are in love." Maya widened her eyes and punched Farkle in the arm making him yelp.

"That is why I didn't tell her." Smackle tells Farkle as he looks at her rubbing his arm. "Boing and I are not in love Farkle. We are just in like nothing more than that." Farkle shook his head looking at her.

"Maya I think it's safe to say that you are in love with him. You haven't stop staring at your phone the whole time we've been with you." Maya looks up from her phone narrowing her eyes at Farkle as he widens his eyes holding up his hands and stepping back.

"Don't hit me again!" Maya shakes her head as Farkle puts his arm around her shoulder. "We can still come to the wedding right?" He laughs as Maya growls chasing him out the museum.

* * *

Riley shook her head smiling as she went over the list for Mrs. Friar party that night. Maya was sending her crazy text messages and she knew she was going to get her back for telling the geniuses that her and Josh were in love.

Riley knew that Maya knew it was true no matter how much she denied it.

She had just got everything together when she headed out to the front covering her nose. "Wow what is that smell?" She asked widening her eyes when she sees the woman who claimed to be Lucas fiancée standing by the counter.

"Boss this is Sara Montgomery and..." Riley cuts Charlie off as he thanks her walking back towards the kitchen. "Ms. Matthews I presume?" Sara ask looking around the bakery as Riley resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Your place is so...quaint." Sara says after a moment smiling at Riley. "Thanks. So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Riley asked trying to remain calm but the stench of Sara's perfume was giving her a migraine.

Sara smiles wider digging through her bag handing an envelope to her. "What's this?" Riley asked staring at it. "It's your severance check." Riley looks at it before looking at Sara who was smiling evilly. "My what?" Riley asked as Sara lightly laughs.

"Your severance check. Lucas and I decided to go with my favorite cater for the upcoming party this weekend." Riley clenched her fist trying to keep her cool even with that smug smile Sara had on her face made her want to hit her.

"Well thank you very much." Riley tells her with a smile of her own smiling wider as Sara's smile falls a bit. "Well I do hope you can find work after losing such a big account. I hate for your little bakery to close." Riley shakes her head as she sees Charlie off to the side waiting to see if he had to hold her back or not.

"Trust me it won't and Mr. Friar party was hardly my biggest account anyways. Was there anything else you needed?" Sara shakes her head putting on her sunglasses even though it wasn't a cloudy afternoon. "No I didn't have a nice day."

"It will be when you leave and I air out my "little" bakery." Riley tells her as Sara scoffs walking out the door. "Wow well she was a bitch." Charlie says walking towards the front helping Riley open windows. "You don't believe her do you?"

Riley didn't want to since she knew she was trying to get a rise out of her. But she couldn't help but feel like a part of it was true since she couldn't get ahold of Lucas for the past two days. "I'm not sure but my inner Maya is telling me I should go down there and raise some hell."

Charlie clapped along with the customers in the bakery as Riley turned red. "Can I come please?" Charlie begged as Riley grabbed the check and her bag. "You have to watch the bakery I'll be back."

Riley clenched and unclenched her fist as she sat on the train she was going to hurt someone and she had a feeling it would be Lucas Friar.

She arrives at his building going straight up towards his office where his assistant sees her and smiles opening the door. Almost like she was expecting her. "You have some nerve!" Riley shouts as she flicks the envelope with the check at him.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" He asked acting like he had no clue why she was there. "Don't pretend you don't know why? Is this why you haven't been returning my phone calls?" She watches as he opens the envelope rubbing his neck before looking at her.

"So it's true." Riley says scoffing when he tries to deny it. "You know a decent person would have called or showed up like you use to do and told me instead of sending your fiancée." Lucas looks at her as she folds her arms across her chest. "Dude you sent crazy to give her the check?"

Riley's cheeks heat up as she turns and sees Zay waving at her. "I didn't know..." he starts to say as Riley shakes her head. "Just forget it Mr. Friar." She walks out after that ignoring him as he continues to call out to her.

* * *

Josh stared at the clock on his wall bored out his mind. He knew he shouldn't be seeing as he was having dinner with Maya and his mom that night. Something he knew should have him nervous and wanting to postpone. But he couldn't since he had to get it over with.

Plus he was itching to have another date night with Maya even though they just had one that Monday.

He heads home shaking his head as soon as he opens his front door. "Dude I'm taking your key back and changing the locks." He throws his jacket on Andrew who was lounging on the couch watching tv. "Oh please you will never change anything. You love me to much."

Josh threw his water bottle cap at him as Andrew sits up. "Well you use to before Sandra Dee took my place." Josh rolled his eyes as he walked to his room with Andrew following. "So what's up want to hang out?"

Andrew threw a pillow at him as Josh grabs his towel and a change of clothes. "Dude. Come on I'm going to dinner with my mom and Maya thanks to you." Andrew sits up straight as Josh swats him with his towel. "Oo meeting the in laws. Juicy." He rubs his hands together as Josh drags him to the front door.

"You know I can just ask Amy what happens at dinner." Josh punches his arm as he shuts the door on him.

Josh knocked on his brother's door hoping he could get his mom and leave out the door. But knowing he was a Matthews and who his brother was that wasn't happening. "My brotha!" Cory yells opening the door as Josh groans seeing Eric sitting down on the couch.

"Mom!" Josh yells out hoping she come to the door. "Mommy finishing getting ready come sit." Eric tells him patting the spot next to him. "I don't want to." Josh says as Cory pushes him towards the couch sitting down with him.

Josh shakes his head as both of his brothers stare at him with smiles on their faces. "Come on knock it off." Josh says as Cory brings him a glass of water setting it on the coffee table. "So where do you plan to take our mommy to dinner hmm Joshie?" Eric ask pinching his cheeks. "I'm not dating mom I'm taking her to dinner quit being weird."

Cory and Eric sit on the coffee table as Josh shakes his head at them. "What about the special guest coming with you to that dinner?" Josh widens his eyes as he looks at both of his brothers. "Mom told you about Maya?" Cory and Eric laugh as Eric punches Josh's shoulder saying no he just did.

"Ma! Topanga! Auggie?" Josh yells out hoping someone would come rescue him. "So Maya Hart huh? Knew there was something there." Eric says rubbing his chin as Cory did the same. "Eric, Cory leave your brother alone." Their mom says walking towards them.

"Thank you mom." Josh smiles helping with her coat. "Now you have her home by ten o'clock mister." Cory and Eric say together as their mom pinches their cheeks. "Man I can't imagine the craziness the guy who likes Riley is going to have to go through." Josh says widening his eyes and putting his hand over his mouth.

"What?!" Cory shouts as Eric throws him on the couch sitting on him and calling for Topanga. "Joshua Gabriel I cannot believe you sold out your niece like that." His mom says as he helps her in the car. "I didn't mean to it just slipped out."

"So we aren't picking up Maya?" He mom ask as they are seated. "No she had to catch up on work and would meet us here." Josh tells her as she smiles at him. "What?" He ask seeing that look in her eye.

"I didn't say anything but how's it going with you two?" Josh shook his head as he wanted to lie and say everything was good but he couldn't. "Mom, Maya and I aren't really dating." He waits for her reaction but she just smiles.

"I would believe that if I didn't see how you two are with each other." He looks at her weirdly as she puts her hand on his. "Josh you light up when Maya enters a room or smile at the mention of her name. Or the fact that I'm talking and you haven't stop staring at her since she walked in the door.

He looks at his mom before looking back at Maya smiling. "Looks a lot like love to me." She whispers causing his cheeks to heat up.

* * *

Lucas sighs as he crumbles up the paper in his hand with his fifth apology for Riley. He throws it in his backseat tapping his pen against his steering wheel before just getting out the car. He finally got Zay more liked paid to tell him where Riley was

He had tried calling her but she didn't answer sending him straight to voicemail everytime. He practically filled up her voicemail with apologies he was sure she wasn't listening to. He tried to talk to her at his parents place but his sister and his mom barred him from the premises.

Apparently all the women in his life were mad that he had Sara fire Riley. Pam even stop making excuses for him she was so mad.

He walked down the bakery steps looking in the windows trying to spot her. He doesn't see her and was going to head to her place when he gets a glimpse of her in the kitchen. He goes inside heading to the back when he stops seeing her turn her back to him.

"Well..." He starts not sure what to say really especially since Riley was pounding dough on the table. "Pretending that's me?" He jokes as Riley continues ignoring him. He rubs his neck as he moves closer to her trying to get her attention.

"Look I'm sorry Riley." He puts his hand on hers stopping her from baking. "It's perfectly fine Mr. Friar no harm done." She smiles at him moving towards the other side of the table. He sighs shaking his head pulling another envelope from his pocket setting it on the table next to her.

"I don't want another severance check Mr. Friar." Lucas smiled as she slid it back to him. "That's good because it's not a check." He watches as she looks at him weirdly before opening the envelope and looking inside. "Are you trying to be funny?"

Lucas shook his head as he moved towards her again. "Nope completely serious here." Riley rolled her eyes as she continued baking ignoring him once again. "I don't need your charity Mr. Friar." Lucas hung his head as he flicked flour at her.

"This isn't charity Ms. Matthews." He says her name in the same tone she used everytime she called him Mr. Friar. "Well then what is it? Cause it sure seems like it is." He shook his head as he picks up the bowl she had put the dough she was hitting holding it above her head.

"It's not. And it never will be I want you to be my cater. You have always been my cater from the beginning." He hands her back the bowl as he starts to walk out the kitchen. "So why did your fiancée hand me that check then hmm?" Lucas turned around rubbing his neck.

"Because she is pure evil and I already told you she isn't my fiancée. That's something she cooked up with her father and mine." He watches as she frowns at him before wiping her forehead spreading flour along it. "Well that doesn't explain why you have been ignoring my calls the past two days."

"You saying you missed me?" He asked walking back towards her smirking as he sees the pink appear on her cheeks. "No I actually got a lot of work done." He chuckles softly as he puts his hand back on hers.

"I wasn't ignoring you I was canceling all those ridiculous things Sara ordered for a party I'm throwing. If it makes you feel any better I missed talking to you these past two days." He watches as she bites her lip trying to avoid looking at him. "You mean bugging me."

Lucas turns her head cupping her cheek rubbing his thumb over the flour that was on it. "I think you enjoy me bugging you?" He whispers moving closer as she gasps. "I don't know what you're talking about." He leans in when she closes her eyes only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Dad." Riley says pushing him back slightly as Lucas widens his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Riley shook her head as she sat across from her dad who look like he was having an attack but hiding it behind a crazed look and weird smile. They were currently in her childhood home after her dad dragged her away.

She was sure she was going to die of embarrassment when her dad caught her and Lucas in the kitchen. Although she was an adult and it really shouldn't matter but it did.

Her dad came in right when Lucas was going to kiss her and she was going to let him even though she was mad at him. She was glad someone walked in and broke it up since she wanted to remain professional she just wasn't expecting her dad to be that person.

"Well I'm waiting." Her dad tells her shaking his leg under the table so much it was causing her leg to shake as well. She wished she had did what Lucas did and faked a phone call leaving the bakery but not without her dad spraying him with water. Where he got the spray bottle she would never know.

"Riley Ann Matthews I'm waiting." He says again with his eye twitching nonstop. "Daddy he's a client we were discussing his menu." Riley sighs telling him hoping the interrogation would end. "Oh." He says throwing up his hands as Riley knew this craziness wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Since when did "discussing his menu" turn into kissing?" Her dad ask holding his left eye since it looked like it was going to fall out. "Daddy we didn't kiss okay. Calm down things almost went there but they didn't. Beside I'm an adult I'm allowed to kiss guys."

She shakes her head as he fake gasps holding his chest falling off his seat calling for her mom. "I'll talk to you later dad. Bye." She blows kisses waving bye to her mom who steps over her dad heading for the kitchen.

"You look happy." Maya jokes as Riley walks into their apartment throwing herself across Maya's lap. "I need ice cream or wine. Maybe both." Riley tells her as Maya pulls her hair out from her ponytail. "Why honey?" Riley scrunches her nose before looking at Maya who was dressed up.

"I didn't know it was wear your formal wear in the apartment?" Riley jokes as Maya playfully bites her before she heads to the kitchen. "Funny I had dinner with Amy and Boing." She looks at her with wide eyes as Maya looks confused. "Amy? As in Amy Matthews my grandmother?"

Riley laughs taking two spoons out along with some ice cream. "So still in denial about being in love?" Riley singsongs passing the ice cream to Maya who glares at her. "I'm not in love and I can't believe you told the geniuses that."

Riley giggles as they sit back down on the couch as she widens her eyes. "Josh is so dead that's why my dad walked in on..." she drifts off when she sees the smile on Maya's face.

"Walked in on what?" Riley shook her head saying never mind but Maya tickles her until she spills on what happened with Lucas and his crazy "fiancée" and losing out on the job.

"Wow well good for you letting him know who's boss and that girl sounds crazy. Don't worry about her it's obvious he loves you. And Boing is in trouble for letting Matthews ruin your first kiss with your prince."

"He's not my prince Maya. He's a client and I need to remain professional." Riley tells her as she grabs her phone noticing it was vibrating. "Aren't you going to answer it?" Maya ask as Riley shakes her head. "No it's a wrong number."

Even though Riley knew exactly who it was she needed to keep whatever was happening between them completely and strictly professional.

* * *

Maya sighed as she listened to Scott drone on about his latest trip to boringsville. It wasn't a real place Maya just wasn't listening to whatever he was saying anymore. He was the reason the meeting they were having wasn't over yet.

She rolled her eyes as he looks her way flashing her a smile winking at her. She shook her head staring at the door wishing someone would come in and rescue her. She looks out the window watching as the leaves slightly swayed on the tree out front.

She wished she could sketch it but she hadn't bought a new sketchbook something she told Josh she needed after their dinner with his mom. She was afraid dinner was going to go bad since Josh and her weren't really dating.

And she was even more freaked out when Josh had told her he told his mom the truth. Maya punched him causing a few people to look their way as she did it. She asked him what she said and he told her she said nothing.

She knew he was lying since he turned red and held her hand in his claiming it was to keep her from hitting him again. However it turned out amazing especially since his mom brought out Josh's baby pictures.

"So Maya looks like we're going to work together." Maya shook her head looking at Scott who was to close for comfort. "What are you talking about?" She says pushing his chair and him away from her. "They're assigning partners to work on paintings for the exhibit next week."

Maya walked out the room looking at the list she was given in the beginning of the meeting before Scott made it about himself. She sighs annoyingly as she elbows him when he puts his arm around her shoulder. She slumps in her chair swinging herself back and forth staring at the list.

"Hey Maya." She looks up seeing Jasmine walking towards her with a frustrated look on her face. "What's wrong jasmine?" She sighs leaning against her desk rubbing her cheek. "Our caterer just called telling us she has another event that night and can't cater."

Maya smiled sitting up as she dug through her bag. "Lucky for you I know the best caterer in town." She hands her a card as Jasmine smiles thanking her. "You sure Riley will be okay with this?" Maya bobbed her telling her she would go and make sure.

She calls Riley up asking her to breakfast meeting her at the night hawk diner. She waves at her as Riley walks in shaking her head. "You okay?" Maya laughed as Riley tells her she doesn't want to know.

"You know I own a bakery we could have had a late breakfast there peaches. " Riley tells her as Maya smiles handing her a menu. "Well I have a question to ask and I didn't want Charlie to see me beg."

Riley tilted her head in confusion as their waitress comes. "So what's up and why would you need to beg me?" Riley asked sipping her lemonade. Maya sips her coffee as she explains what happened with the museum upcoming event.

"Peaches you know I will help you. You don't have to beg although that would be funny to see." Maya nudges her as Riley flicks her straw wrapper at her. "So heard from your Prince Charming?" Maya asked noticing the blush appear on Riley's cheeks.

"No and he isn't my Prince Charming." Riley tells her as Maya gives her a look. "Riles don't deny what is obviously happening with your architect. Let it happen embrace it honey." It was Riley's turn to give her a look and laugh.

"Okay Maya I'll admit to "liking" Lucas if you admit you and uncle Josh are in love." Riley laughed as Maya turned red sipping her coffee. Maya didn't want to admit her heart started beating faster at the thought.

* * *

Josh grabbed the roses and both gift bags he had out his car as he walked into the bakery. He nods at Charlie who tells him Riley was in her office working on paperwork. He knocks holding the flowers behind his back in case Riley figured out he was the one that told Cory about her new love interest.

"Come in." She says as Josh pokes his head in smiling at her. "Heya niece." He says gulping as Riley narrows her eyes at him. "You!" She says getting up causing him to back up against the door. "I'm sorry okay they were hounding me and it just slipped out I didn't mean for it to."

He holds out the flowers to her as she backs up snatching them from him. "Uh huh explain that to the craziness sitting out there." He tilts his head in confusion as he opens the door scanning the bakery. He doesn't see anything at first until he sees Cory and Eric holding menus that were nowhere near their faces.

He chuckles as Riley hits him with the folder she was holding. "It's not funny uncle Josh. They were waiting outside my apartment this morning and been following me everywhere." Josh shakes his head as he holds out a gift bag to Riley.

"Buying me things isn't going to stop me from killing you. Although my future aunt wouldn't be to happy if I kill you." Josh started smiling admittedly at the mention of Maya but quickly stops when Riley looks at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He says trying to sound casual as Riley continues smiling at him. "Looks like someone is going to be my aunt sooner than I thought." She laughs opening her gift before holding out her hand for the other one.

"This isn't for you it's for your aunt I mean my Maya. Maya just Maya." Josh shakes his head as Riley laughs telling him she couldn't wait to tell Andrew. "Oh that's how we're playing this?" Riley looks at him with a confused expression as Josh walks towards the door and shouts. "No Riley I won't help you trick your dad so you can see your boyfriend."

He laughs walking out the bakery as Cory shouts what and Riley hits him with a bagel.

He was still smiling and laughing as he walked into the museum with Maya's gift. He stopped suddenly clenching his fist when he sees Scott and her talking at her desk. She sees him and pushes passed Scott walking towards him making Josh smile.

"Hey Boing to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your face here?" Josh chuckles as he holds out the gift bag to her. She bites her lip looking inside pulling out a new sketchbook. "You said you needed one." Josh tells her rubbing her pink cheeks when she says how.

She clutches it to her chest still biting her lip as she stands on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Josh I love it." He smiles at her as they stare at each other. "So want to hang out tonight?" He asked as he sees her slightly frown.

"I would love to but..." she gets cut off by Scott who puts his arm around her shoulder. "Sorry but she's mine tonight." Josh steps forward with his fist clenched but Maya puts her hand on his chest stopping him.

"I'm not yours Ken." She elbows him hard as she stands by Josh intertwining their fingers. "Let's go to lunch Boing." Josh smirks at Scott as Maya pulls his arm shaking her head. "You want to go back and challenge him?" Maya asked as they grab hot dogs.

Josh looks at her as she gives him a look. "Sorry the guy just rubs me the wrong way." Maya lightly laughs as she bites into her hot dog. "What?" Josh asked wiping the crumb from her lip. "Why are you letting Scott rub you?" Josh looked at her weirdly and then shook his head playfully nudging her.

"Gross Hart really gross." Maya giggles as she stares at the sky before looking back at him. "You have no reason to be jealous." Josh goes to speak but Maya puts her hand on his shaking her head. "No I mean it you have nothing to be jealous of."

Josh smiles grabbing her hand and kissing it watching the smile and blush appear on her face. He looks at her knowing he wore the same smile and had the same redness on his cheeks as well.

* * *

Lucas smiled as everyone walked out the boardroom after their meeting. He sat back sighing as he checked his phone hoping to see a missed call or text from Riley. But all he got were texts from Zay who was still laughing at the fact he got caught by Riley's dad.

He felt bad when Zay tells him that her dad took the day off and was practically her second shadow. Although he hadn't met her dad officially he did see the crazed look in his eyes when Riley and him pulled apart. He never seen a father look like that in his entire life.

He was so distracted as he walks back towards his office thinking of ways to get Riley alone he didn't notice someone in his office. "Lucas." He groans looking for Pam but didn't see her at her desk. "Lucas I'm talking to you." Sara says standing in front of his desk with her hands on her hips.

"Sara I don't have time for whatever you have going on in that brain of yours I'm busy." He chuckles softly when he hears her gasps. "I was only coming in here to ask why you decided to cancel our caterer?" Lucas looked up at her weirdly not sure if he should laugh or ignore her.

"Well for one it's my party I'm throwing and two what concern of it is yours? I thought we already discussed this when you tried to fire Riley. The person I hired personally." Lucas watch as she rolls her eyes and moves over to sit by him. "But Lucas this was our party remember?" She puts her hand on his arm smiling at him.

"Actually." He tells her moving back causing her hand to drop. "It's my party and Riley is my caterer. She glares at him folding her arms across her chest. "But our fathers already signed off on everything including my caterer." She smiles smugly thinking she had won.

"Well I hope you enjoy your party because last time I checked I was ceo of this company." He walks out his office after that in no mood to listen to her throw a tantrum. He chuckles to himself as he gets on the elevator pulling out his phone. "Zay I need a favor."

Lucas pulled up to the secret gardens at st. Luke in the fields. He spots Zay who looked like he was laughing at something or someone. He gets closer seeing he had Riley locked in his car. "Dude what are you doing? Let her out." Lucas tells him as Zay shrugs unlocking the door.

Once Riley gets out she punches Zay in the arm. "Ow sugar that hurts. What am I going to tell my future father in law about this?" Riley rolls her eyes as Lucas looks at him weirdly. "Oh yeah you're looking at the future Mr. Riley Matthews. Her dad gave me his blessing."

"No he didn't liar and which one of you am I pepper spraying?" Riley says digging through her bag. Zay holds up his hands getting in his car as Lucas shakes his head. "I knew it had to be you." Riley tells him as they watch Zay drive away.

Lucas chuckles grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers as they walked through the garden. "What are you doing? Let me go." Riley tells him as he shakes his head. "No I can't do that we need to talk." He feels her stop as he turns to look at her.

"Your right we do." She tells him as Lucas smiles softly at her. "This needs to remain professional." She says pulling her hand from his. "What do you mean?" He asked feeling like they were breaking up. "This our constant almost you know." She says as Lucas smirks folding his arms across his chest.

"Our constant what?" He asked chuckling as Riley hits him in the chest. "You know what I mean. Things are going to a place they shouldn't. I mean we are working together and that wouldn't be professional of me." Riley tells him as he nods along.

"Okay." He says as she looks at him weirdly. "Okay?" She repeats as they begin walking again. "Okay your right we should remain professional while we work together." He watched as Riley nodded her head tucking her hair behind her ear as they walked.

"You know this doesn't mean you can ask me out after we finish working together." Lucas smiles nodding his head knowing he plan to do just that after they were done.


	12. Chapter 12

Maya couldn't help smiling as she watched Josh help out with her and Riley's Saturday class. Riley was trying to finish up all the preparations for her Prince Charming luncheon. So she enlisted Josh to help since technically he still owed her for her dad stalking her all the day before.

He was reluctant but Maya batted her eyes at him and he couldn't help but say yes. Which according to Riley was his weakness and they both knew it.

Maya turned her easel so she was facing the bakery more sketching a picture of Josh and his fan club. He had four little girls and their mothers all surrounding him as he sat and decorate a cake. Maya shakes her head chuckling forgetting that Josh was an excellent baker.

Although not as amazing as Riley who was the champion in their bake offs.

"Your boyfriend seems to be very popular." Maya turned seeing William mom smiling at her. "Yeah." Maya says looking back at Josh who was looking at her. She smiles wider when he winks making her cheeks heat up.

"I seen William isn't here today is he alright?" Maya asked concerned for her favorite little student slash apprentice. "Yes he's alright just came down with the chicken pox. I thought I get him a cupcake since he was so upset he couldn't come draw with his favorite teacher."

Maya smiled holding up her finger looking through her bin of supplies. She smiles when she spots what she was looking for. "This should make him feel better." She hands over a sketchbook along with a picture she drew for the little boy. William mom smiled hugging Maya as they pull apart with Maya smiling at Josh again.

"You two will make wonderful parents one day." Maya widened her eyes as she waves bye to her. Kids? Her and Josh weren't really dating but Maya couldn't help smiling and picturing a little girl with her features and a little boy that resembled Josh.

"Whatcha drawing there ferret?" Maya jumps making Josh laugh as he stands next to her easel. She smiles looking at him before noticing what she was sketching along with his photo. In her trance she drew the little girl and boy she was daydreaming about.

"Nothing just doodling." She says covering up the picture. Josh narrows his eyes smiling at her. "Uh huh well let's see. You know I love any and all artwork by you." Maya smiled feeling her cheeks heat up. "It's not finished yet." She tells him standing in front of it as Josh stands in front of her.

"I have ways of making you talk Hart." Maya shakes her head laughing as Josh holds up his hands getting ready to tickle her. "Okay okay okay I give." Maya laughs as Josh smiles holding out his hands. "Oh I meant I give up on the tickling, I'm still not showing you my sketch."

Maya shakes her head smiling as Josh tries to give her his puppy dog eyes. "Nice try Boing. I see your fan club is still here." Maya nods at the ladies and their daughters who were smiling at him. "You jealous gorgeous cause you know I only have eyes for my ferret." Maya felt her heart quicken when he wraps his arms around her.

"Oh really?" Maya says turning in his arms so they were face to face. Josh nods smiling at her as he cups her cheek. Maya let out a small gasps as she closed her eyes feeling his breath on her face. His lips were close to hers when they get interrupted again.

She lightly laughs when she hears Josh groan as she opens her eyes. She knew he felt the same way she did. They were always so close to having their actual first real kiss but something or someone would get in the way. She was determined to kiss him and was tempted to take him into Riley's office just so she could.

"Your public awaits." Maya whispers as he lightly chuckles rubbing her cheeks. "Want to get dinner tonight?" He ask with his hands still on her cheeks. Maya not trusting her voice bites her lip nodding her head. Josh kisses her cheek as he walked back towards his fans.

Maya smiles as she watches him walk away thinking tonight she was definitely going to kiss him.

* * *

Lucas gathered up his paperwork trying to rush out the door. Tonight was his party and he was itching to get to it. Who was he kidding he was itching to see Riley again and he knew it. Even Pam knew it as she drops off his suit and the flowers he asked her to get for him.

"Anything else?" She asked smiling softly at him as he turned off his laptop. He chuckles softly shaking his head. "No you should get out of here so you can go get ready. I'm almost done." She nods waving and telling him good luck as she walks out his office.

Once he finished he heads home putting the flowers in water before heading to shower. He comes out smoothing out his suit when he sees his dad sitting on his couch. "Dad? What are you doing here?" He watches as his dad gets up walking towards him glancing at the flowers.

"So I had an interesting talk with Mr. Montgomery today." Lucas rolls his eyes knowing he was going to hear from his father sooner or later. He was sure he would have called the moment he left Sara standing in his office alone. "I bet so what he say?" Lucas asked continuing to grab his stuff so he could leave.

"Don't get smart what is this I hear about you turning down Sara's caterer for your guys party?" Lucas knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help laughing out loud as his dad folded his arms across his chest looking at him waiting for his response.

"Dad this is my party not our party I don't know how she got it in her head we were throwing this party together but we aren't. I got everything together I hired the caterer and where to have it. Not Sara she doesn't even work for me."

Lucas sighs as he sees his dad had on his work face where he was pretending to listen but really wasn't. "Lucas you two are engaged you..." He stops when Lucas holds up his hand. "Dad we are not engaged. We aren't even dating I don't like her. Once you and the Montgomery understand that the better."

He walks out after that grabbing the flowers for Riley heading towards his car. He knew that wasn't the end to the conversation since he was sure his dad was going to do damage control on his behalf. He didn't know why he wasn't interested in Sara and he didn't want to combine their companies no matter what his dad thought.

Lucas sighed walking into the building that held the party for his employees. He tried to put his dad and Sara at the back of his mind but he couldn't help searching and sniffing around for Sara. He was sure she'd pop up and ruin his plans.

He forgets about both of them when he sees Riley in a light pink dress. He stops in his tracks watching as she smiled talking with Pam. He smiles as he smoothed out his suit holding his flowers in his hand walking towards her. "Evening ladies." He says as they both turn and look at him.

"Oh I see Paul over there I'm just gonna..." Pam says as Riley and Lucas stare at each other. "Hi." Lucas smiles as Riley tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi." He holds out the flowers to her saying hi again as she shakes her head at him. "Lucas I thought we talked about this?"

Lucas nodded knowing technically he did but he couldn't help it. "What it's just flowers I bring them for everyone." Riley gives him a look before shaking her head as she puts the flowers down. "Well as much as I want to stay here I better go mingle." Lucas tells Riley as he grabs her hand kissing it.

He smirks when he hears her gasps and watches as her cheeks turn red. "Well I better go then." He tells her winking as she shakes her head slightly pushing him. He chuckles as he goes and talks with the guys from the mailroom. He looks towards Riley seeing her smelling the flowers he got her.

He smiled as he called over Pam coming up with a perfect plan.

* * *

Riley tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine from Lucas. She knew without having to look at him that he was staring at her. She steals a glance seeing him smiling at her. She looks away turning back to the food setting it on plates making sure there was enough.

She tried ignoring him along with Charlie who kept smiling and shaking his head at her. She knew he was going to tell Maya all about tonight if Lucas insisted on staring at her instead of mingling with his guests.

She sighs when she feels her phone buzzed and knew exactly who it was. She excuses herself walking out the building standing on the patio. "Dad I'm working." She shakes her head as she groans listening to his interrogation.

"Dad I am working and it's not professional of me to be on my phone when I should be working." Riley rolled her eyes as she held her phone out letting the setting sun listen to her dad and his crazy ramble.

"What? What do you mean don't ignore yo... are you?" She looks around spotting him and her uncle Eric who waves at her. "Unbelievable. Dad this is getting out of hand you are moving into stalker territory and you leave me with no choice."

She smiles when she hangs up on her dad dialing her mom's number talking with her. She was definitely going to kill Josh after this craziness. She couldn't believe her dad and her uncle Eric those two were something else.

She shakes her head as she walked back into the building with Charlie offering her a glass of wine. "Everything alright?" Lucas asked placing his hand on her arm causing her skin to become peppered in goosebumps. She sees him smirk when she moves back nodding her head.

She didn't know why he was having such an effect on her. No other guy was able to do that in the short time she had known them. "Y...Yes everything is good." She mentally curses herself for stuttering.

"Well I'll let you get to it then." He goes to walk away but gestures for her to come closer. "The food is amazing by the way just like I knew it would be." He whispers as Riley bites her lip trying not to give in and kiss him.

"Well I'm very professional." She tells him putting emphasis on professional pushing him back with her hand. He chuckles as he bows walking back towards his employees. Riley playfully punches Charlie as they continue to serve everyone while ignoring Lucas stares.

"Well boss I think tonight was a great success." Charlie says as they pack up their supplies. Riley smiled as she handed him the last empty tray in the van. They had handed out a ton of business cards and already had two parties the next month.

"Yeah it was and thanks Charlie. Just remember drive for about an hour around before heading back to the bakery." He nods saluting her as he drives away. Riley shakes her head as she sees her dad following even though her mom assured her he had went home. She heads back inside helping the rest of the staff they hired clean up.

"Congratulations." She turns seeing Lucas smiling with his suit jacket draped over his arm. Why does he have to look so hot. She thought to herself before shaking her head. "I thought you left already?" Riley ask hoping he had but secretly happy he didn't even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Nope I was waiting." He tells her still with that same smirk on his face. "Waiting for w...what?" Riley stutters when he moves closer to her brushing her hair away from her face. "Come with me." He tells her taking her hand in his.

She looks at him and reluctantly puts her hand in his as he heads out to the patio. She gasps seeing he had a blanket with a couple of candles lit surrounding it. It was romantic looking especially since the moon was bright shining down on them.

She steps back when Lucas pulls out a bottle of wine and two plates of food. "What is all this?" She ask hugging her arms. "Well I think it's pretty obvious don't you?" Lucas tells her as he puts his jacket over her. Riley shook her head as she steps back making Lucas chuckle. "What?" He says still moving towards her as she continues backing up.

"I thought we agreed to remain professional? This is not being professional." Riley tells him as she steps back hitting the wall behind her. "Technically you said we had to remain professional while we worked together. But..." he looks inside and smiles. "We don't anymore so nothing is really stopping me."

Riley swallows trying to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. "Stopping you from what?" She whispers as she sees him looking at her lips. "From kissing you." Riley shook her head as Lucas moved closer. "And what if I don't want you to kiss me?" Riley tells him knowing that was a lie.

"Something tells me you do want me to kiss you." He cups her cheek as she tries to move away. "Something tells me I..." She gets cut off when he moves even closer as she feels his breath on her face. "I'm going to count to ten and if you really don't want me to then I won't." He whispers as she gulps closing her eyes.

"10."

* * *

Josh pushed Andrew's hand as they played Mortal kombat. He checked the time making sure he had enough time to shower and get everything ready for his dinner date with Maya. "Dude you just pulled my spine out and your smiling. That's twisted." Andrew tells him shaking his head.

Josh chuckles shaking his head not wanting to admit that he was thinking about Maya in that moment. He checks the time again ready to kick Andrew out so it didn't smell like guys. "What the hell." Josh says covering his face when Andrew begins taking his photo.

Andrew just laughs as he puts his phone down killing Josh's character in the game. "Cheater." Josh says as they head to his kitchen grabbing waters for the both of them. "Dude water where's my beer?"

Andrew goes to the fridge opening just to close it and smile widely at Josh who looks away from him. "Oh I get it. Date night with the little misses huh?"

He chuckles as Josh gives him a look shaking his head. "So what if I am having date night. She's my girlfriend it's allowed." Andrew nods as Josh drinks his water eyeing him suspiciously. "You talked to Riley didn't you?" Andrew shrugs before he starts humming the wedding march to himself.

"Okay what?" Josh ask pausing the game and turning to look at him. Andrew smiles holding up his finger before running out the front door. Josh looks at him weirdly when he returns with a box holding it out to him.

"What's it going to do? It better not be another one of those pictures you took of Maya and I." Andrew laughed saying he would know what it was if he opened the box. Josh opened the box looking at the contents weirdly and then at Andrew. "It's bears." Josh says pulling out one dressed as a painter.

"Actually they're build a Bear bears." Andrew tells him as Josh looks at them. He shakes his head as he sees underneath the smock the bear was wearing was another shirt with the picture of him and Maya sleeping. "Dude you got problems."

"Oh you haven't seen the best part." Andrew says ignoring Josh's comment. He presses the bears paw and it says I love you Boing. "Is that... did you...is that Maya's voice?" Josh asked feeling his cheeks heat up from hearing Maya say she loved him.

"Yeah Farkle hooked me up. He has recordings of her that he used." Andrew laughs saying the other bear says I love you Maya in Josh's voice. Josh shook his head as he places the bears in the box closing the lid. He would have to show Maya who he was sure would find the bears hilarious.

"Andrew you need help. And you got to go I have to get this place ready." Josh tells him shooting him out the door. "Oh yeah can't propose to Sandra Dee with a dirty apartment now can we?" Josh punches his arm as he closes the door on him. He got to work cleaning the place up before he started cooking.

He sees the box with the bears and shakes his head before going and grabbing it. He smiles as he opens the box taking out the bear dressed like a painter and pressing the paw. He couldn't help smiling hearing Maya's voice saying she loved him again.

He left the one dressed like him in the box and set the other on the stool. He chuckles shaking his head everytime he looked up seeing the bear looking at him as he finished up.

He checked the time seeing it was passed six and still no Maya. He checks his phone and notices he didn't have any missed calls or texts from her either. He sighs softly tapping his fingers against the counter looking at his Maya bear.

"What do you think?" He looks at the bear before scratching his head. "You don't think that Ken doll is trying something on her do you?" He looked back at the bear as he debated with himself. "I'm turning into Riley." He tells himself before packing the food he made.

He drives down to the museum grabbing the food and going inside. He walks towards where Maya worked stopping when he spots Scott lighting some candles on her desk. "What's going on here?" Josh asked through gritted teeth.

Scott turns smiling at him as he lights the last candle. "Maya and I were just about to have a romantic dinner date. You see we were working and reminiscing about our past and well you know." Josh clenches his fist when he sees Maya walking towards them smiling when she sees him.

"Boing what are you doing here?" She asked looking at him as he puts the food down. Before he can say anything Scott beats him to it. "Oh I was just telling him how we were rekindling things." He throws his arm around her shoulder as Josh steps forward.

"Josh." Maya warns pinching Scott hard in the ribs. Josh ignores her as he gets ready to punch Scott. "Josh!" Maya shouts grabbing his hand pulling him to the front of the museum. Josh clenches and unclenches his fist pacing back and forth.

"Are you ready to calm down now?" Maya ask folding her arms across her chest staring at him. Josh looks at her weirdly as she starts smiling. "Don't give me that smile Hart. What was going on out there? Was what he said true?" Maya looked at him weirdly before pinching him in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked rubbing it as Maya frowned at him. "How could you think that? I told you it's you nobody else." Maya shouts.

"Ignore him Boing please?" Maya pleads as Josh started pacing again. "I'm trying he just makes it so hard to do just that."

Maya sighs as Josh looks at her pulling her to him. "I'm sorry." Josh whispers softly as Maya shakes her head at him. "What can I do to show you I'm sorry?" He tells her as he wraps his arms around her waist. Maya bites her lip looking around and then at him.

"Kiss me." Josh widens his eyes looking down at her.

"What?" Josh asked as Maya lightly laughs. "Kiss..." Josh cuts her off pulling her closer and kissing her in her favorite place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Honestly I had a whole other idea for Maya and Josh's first kiss. But I'm gonna use that for another story idea I have.**

Riley didn't want to admit that her heart was set on fire the moment Lucas lips touched hers. She never really felt like this with the guys she went out with. When they would kiss her it was nothing like the way Lucas kissed her. She didn't feel like she was on fire and have goosebumps the way she did with Lucas.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulls her close and at the same time pushing her against the wall.

"Whoa." Lucas whispers as he pants resting his head on hers. Riley pants resting her hands on his shoulders with her eyes still closed. She opens them seeing Lucas looking at her with a smile on his face. She smiles softly but pushes him back putting some distances between them.

"I can't believe you kissed me?" She tells him as he looks at her weirdly. She fans her face holding onto her cheeks trying not to show that they were on fire. "I'm pretty sure you weren't complaining a second ago. I mean you let me kiss you." Riley gasps shaking her head at him.

"Excuse me I did not let you kiss me you practically attacked my mouth." She glares at him when he begins to laugh at her. "Really I attacked you?" Riley nods her head as Lucas walks slowly towards her. "What are you doing?" She asked once again hitting the wall.

"I'm going to kiss you again." Lucas tells her as Riley shakes her head at him. "No you aren't." She says as he steps in front of her moving the hair that had fallen tucking it behind her ear. "Yes I am. You want to know why I'm going to kiss you again?" He tells her as she shakes her head at him.

"If you really didn't want me to kiss you then you would have left the moment you pushed me back. I think you want me to kiss you because I want to kiss you." Lucas whispers cupping her cheeks as Riley looks away. She bites her lip as Lucas rubs her cheeks making her look at him.

"Do I need to count to ten again?" He ask as Riley shakes her head no closing her eyes. She feels Lucas breath on her face but he doesn't make a move causing her to open her eyes. "I thought you wanted to kiss me?" She whispers as Lucas smiles at her. "I thought you didn't want me to kiss you?"

Riley rolls her eyes pushing him back when she sees the smirk on his face. "I don't." She tells him as he folds his arms across his chest. "Somehow I don't believe you. I think you're dying to kiss me." Riley scoffs even though she wanted to grab him by his shirt and kiss him. "Believe whatever you want I'm leaving."

She starts to walk away but Lucas pulls her to him making her gasps. He cups her cheek leaning in as she closes her eyes when they hear someone calling her name. "Riley Ann where are you?" Riley lightly laughed as she heard her dad calling her name and her Uncle Eric making bird noises.

"I guess we will have to continue this another time since you didn't answer my question." Lucas whispers in her ear causing her to shiver. He kisses her cheek right by her lips lingering slightly as he pulls back.

He bows in front of her as he walks slowly back inside the building. Just in time too since her dad and uncle Eric came from the other side of the building. "Riley Ann Matthews I cannot believe..." her dad started to say before pointing at her. "Who's jacket is that?" Riley looks at him weirdly before looking down she forgot she had Lucas jacket still.

She shook her head biting her lip knowing he knew she still had it and would have to return it. "Oh he's good." She widens her eyes when her dad widens his. "I was afraid of this quick Eric grab her." Riley yelped as Eric threw her over his shoulder. "To the tower for you young lady."

"Dad I think I can walk." Riley says glad she didn't really eat since her uncle Eric was bouncing her on his shoulder. "Oh no I think we established that when you sent me on a wild goose chase." Riley giggled as she shook her head. "Pretty sure mom said you were supposed to go home."

Riley shook her head as her dad rambled on and couldn't help smiling as she touched her lips. Lucas was having an effect on her and try as she might she really didn't mind it. Plus she was looking forward to answering his question.

* * *

Maya felt like she was floating in the air among the clouds literally and figuratively. Since her feet weren't exactly touching the ground as Josh had wrapped his arms around her when they kissed.

They pull apart both needing to breath as Josh sets her down on the ground keeping his arms around her. "Well I didn't expect that." Josh tells her as Maya laughs. "Me either it was really unexpected but in the best way." Josh smiles cupping her cheek as he starts to lean in again.

"Maya!" She groans resting her head on his chest before looking and seeing Scott with folded arms glaring at them. "I forgot all about him." Josh chuckles as Scott scoffs walking away. Maya smiles looking at Josh stepping back so there was room between them. "You okay Hart?"

Maya nodded as she chewed at her lip. She forgot that they weren't really dating and it was all pretend. "Yeah I realized I still need to finish up our work before I go home." She puts on a smile as Josh tilts his head looking at her. "You want me to wait it's no problem." Maya shakes her head standing on her tippy toes kissing his cheek.

"It's okay I'll call you later." She waves as Josh looks at her before walking away as Maya sighs softly counting to ten before walking back towards her desk slumping in her chair. She put her head on her desk as she feels someone touch her head.

"Loverboy didn't take it well when you broke it off?" Maya sat up smacking Scott's hand away as he chuckles. She grabs her bag swinging it and smirking as she hears Scott groan when it comes into contact with his face.

Maya shook her head as she sat on the subway Scott was seriously delusional. She smiles hoping that her bag had something hard in it to bruise his face with. She already had problems and definitely didn't need Scott bothering her at the moment.

She gets home opening the door about to call out for Riley when she sees Cory and Eric Matthews sleeping on her couch. She looks weirdly at them before she sees Riley walk towards her with a man's jacket on. She points at them as Riley rolls her eyes making Maya silently laugh.

"Nice jacket." Maya says once they walk into Riley's room. She sees Riley blush as she takes the jacket off hanging it up. "That's the architect isn't it?" Maya ask with wide eyes pointing at her as she sees Riley turn redder. Riley ignores the question going towards her bed picking up the ice cream.

"So what happened with you?" She asked as Maya shakes her head sitting down as Riley hands her a spoon. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong?" Maya says as Riley gives her a look. "Maya as well as you know me I know you and you got that look in your eye. Spill."

Maya sighed softly as she laid back and mumbled under her breath. "What?" Riley asked as Maya sighed covering her face with a pillow. "Boing and I kissed tonight." She jumps when Riley shouts what and her dad and uncle come barging in the room. "No boys!"

"Daddy get out! There are no boys here. Go home!" Riley shouts pushing him and Eric out the door. "Why are they here anyway?" Maya asked as Riley locks her room door sitting back down. "Well you might not be the only one that had their first kiss tonight." It was Maya's turn to shout as they hear someone bang against the door.

"Riley Ann open this door." Riley shakes her head as she walks towards it. "Daddy you leave me no choice I'm calling mom and grandma." They both laugh and they hear the front door open and close. "So that is the architect jacket? Spill Matthews."

Riley shakes her head as they walk towards the living room. "Nope you spill about you and uncle Josh. And don't go into to many details because he's still my uncle." Maya playfully nudged her as she sits down on the couch with her. "Well we were supposed to have dinner but I got caught up with work so he showed up wanting to surprise me and ran into Scott."

Maya smiled as Riley makes a face at the mention of Scott. "So what happened next? Wait should I make us drinks for this?" Maya thought about it and she did need that drink as she explained things to her. "So I told him kiss me and he did." Maya smiles biting at her lip as Riley smiles at her.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" Riley asked sipping her margarita. Maya nods her head still smiling. "More." She smiles but starts frowning as Riley ask what's wrong. "What if I'm reading more into this than what it actually was? I mean we are faking dating..." she drifts off when Riley begins to laugh.

"I'm sorry Maya but and I mean this in the best way you and uncle Josh were never fake dating. It's been pretty obvious since the moment you asked him to "fake" date you." Maya sighed as she sipped her drink. Riley was right but Maya couldn't help listening to that voice in her dungeon of sadness.

"Okay subject change what happened with you tonight?" Maya asked seeing Riley blushing again. "We are definitely going to need more margaritas."

* * *

Lucas couldn't help whistling and smiling as he pulled into his parents driveway. He was in a great mood and nothing could spoil it not even his dad who left him a message saying he needed to talk. "Someone's in a good mood?" His mom says as he kisses her cheek once he walks inside.

"Yes I am. It's a beautiful day the birds are singing how can you not be happy?" He asked walking in the kitchen pouring himself some coffee. "What?" He ask when his mom looks at him weirdly. "So your party was good?" She asked smiling at him.

He chuckles thinking about the kiss he shared with Riley and wanting to do it and see her again. "It was amazing." She smiles at him cupping his cheek. "Well I'm glad to hear it." They chuckle as they head towards the patio where they were having breakfast.

They were both in good spirits until they see who was joining them.

"Lilian, Lucas there you two are look who's here?" His dad says with a smile as Lucas and his mom both sigh at the sight of Sara and her father. "John I thought this was supposed to be a family breakfast?" Lucas shakes his head as his dad smiles saying it practically is.

"John no offense towards the Montgomery's but they are far from being family and you know I just remembered Lucas and I were supposed to be across town for something." He chuckles softly as his mom links her arm through his grabbing her bag as they head for the front door.

"Dad isn't going to be to happy we just ditched them like that." Lucas tells her as they pull away from the house. His mom shakes her head waving him off. "Leave your father to me. I already told him I don't want that girl as family. That girl only knows one thing and that's how to douse herself in god awful perfume."

Lucas chuckles as continues to drive. "So what should we do for breakfast now?" He asked as his mom smiled at him. "Well I wouldn't turn down a breakfast sandwich from my new favorite bakery." Lucas smiled knowing that was his favorite place for breakfast too.

Lucas pulls up to the bakery looking at himself in the mirror as his mom offers him her compact. "Haha let's go." He tells her as she shakes her head at him. "Oh look there's Mary and Joan. See you later sweetheart." Lucas looks at her with a confused expression as she kisses his cheek. "I thought we were having breakfast together?"

She shakes her head as she cups his cheek. "Lucas we both know you were going to be distracted by my future daughter in law anyway." She walks off as he widens his eyes rubbing his neck. He wasn't even dating Riley but his mom was sure she was going to be her daughter in law.

He smiles shaking his head walking towards the counter hoping to see Riley. He sits down looking around as he hears someone chuckle behind him. "Boss lady isn't here." He turns around seeing the guy that was helping Riley at his party. "Charlie right?" Lucas says as he nods. "Is it her day off or..."

Charlie smiles nodding his head as he hands a customer their changes. "Something like that. Hold on." Charlie walks towards the back before coming out holding a bag. "You still know where she leaves right?" Lucas nods as Charlie hands him a bag. He looks at him weirdly as he waves towards his mom before leaving again.

He gets to her door feeling nervous as he's about to knock. He steps back when a brunette haired guy comes out laughing. "Oh hey is Riley Matthews home?" Lucas asked rubbing his neck. "Yeah she's inside but beware." He chuckles again as he walks passed him wishing him good luck.

Lucas goes inside in search of Riley and finds her lying halfway off her bed. "Well that's not something you see everyday?" Lucas chuckles before running over helping Riley up when she falls off hearing his voice. "What are you doing here?" She asked as Lucas lifts her in his arms.

"Well I can lie but I came to see you." Riley looks at him weirdly before laughing. "That didn't make sense." She continues laughing before wincing and holding her head. "Are you okay?" He asked once he puts her down watching her stumble a bit. "I'm fine just want to go back to sleep."

Lucas couldn't help chuckling as she was walking towards her closet. "Okay are you drunk?" He asked picking her up again. "I'm not drunk I'm tired and why are you carrying me? Better yet how did you get in here?"

He shook his head carrying her to the living room placing her on the couch with the bag Charlie sent. "Your other boyfriend let me in. Does he know about us?" He asked watching as she looks at him weirdly. "What other boyfriend?" She asked as he described the guy to her.

"Gross that's my uncle Josh and he's in love with my best friend. Bleh!" Lucas chuckles lifting her legs and resting them across his lap as she opened up the bag. "So that means I'm your only boyfriend then?" She takes out a container and spoon opening it.

"No." He moves closer grabbing the spoon when Riley starts to spill. "Just admit it. It'll make you feel better." He feeds her as she shakes her head at him. "No this soup is making me feel better. You just are... I'm not sure what you're yet."

He chuckles setting it down on her coffee table pulling her closer to him. "Well I'd like to be something more than that to you." She stares at him wide eyed as he cups her cheek. "W..What do you want to be?" She whispers as he stares at her lips then at her eyes again.

"Let's talk about that when you aren't hungover." He chuckles softly when she glares at him pulling out a muffin from the bag. "You wanted me to kiss you again didn't you?" He asked watching her pick at her muffin. "Guess you'll never know huh."

He pulls her back to him making her gasps. "What if I kissed you again?" Riley narrows her eyes at him. "You wouldn't." She says as he smiles at her. "Well I'm going to." He tells her as she shakes her head. "No you.." She gets cut off by him kissing her.

* * *

Josh looks at his couch tossing the cushions and pillows on the floor before moving it. He turned on the vacuum moving around the room cleaning up living room before looking at his phone. He sighs when he sees that Maya hadn't text or called him at all.

He text her the night before letting her know he was home and wanting to know when she made it. But she never text him back letting him know he was going to go back to the museum but he fell asleep. He tried calling her in the morning but it went straight to voicemail.

He went over to her place only to find a hungover Riley. He figured Maya was probably hungover too but Riley wasn't sure where she was. He calls her her up getting her voicemail again as he sighs leaving a message. "Hey Hart just checking to see how you are. Um..." He starts rubbing his neck as he paces the living room. "Call me back."

He sighs tapping the phone against his chin before tossing it on the couch and continues cleaning. He scrubs at his sink trying to think what happened between them that caused her to shut down. "Stupid." He says aloud as Andrew walks in the door. "Okay what's going on? It smells in here."

Josh looks at him weirdly as he takes off his rubber gloves. "It doesn't smell in here and I'm cleaning." Andrew shakes his head walking up to him holding his face in his hands. "Yeah but you don't clean you stress clean. And from the looks of it this apartment looks like it's been cleaned like clean clean."

Josh shakes his head telling him he doesn't stress clean. "Dude when you were afraid you were going to fail your midterm you cleaned not only our room but the entire floors dorm rooms." Josh shakes his head grabbing them both waters.

"I'm not stress cleaning the apartment was just dirty." Josh tells him as Andrew narrows his eyes at him before nodding. "Oh I get it. Something happened on your dinner date with Sandra Dee huh?" Josh widens his eyes as Andrew clapped his hands saying he knew it.

"So come on tell me. What did you do?" Andrew says as he sits on the couch patting the spot next to him. Josh shakes his head as he walks towards the kitchen he wasn't about to tell Andrew that he might have messed things up with Maya because they finally shared a first kiss.

Something he really wanted to do and something he was afraid of doing.

"So what happen? You tell her you loved her and she just wants to be friends?" Andrew asked pulling Josh from his thoughts. "No but I actually have to go I'll talk to you later." He grabs the box he had on the counter heading for his car.

He knew there were only two places Maya would go and one of them was busy on sundays. He pulls up to the apartment building grabbing the box and the bag he had got along the way. He makes his way inside knocking on the door.

"Come in." He takes a deep breath walking in seeing her face deep in her sketchbook. "You know I had this dream where I was searching all around for this doll and no matter how hard I looked for it I could never find it. You ever have a dream like that?"

Maya looks up closing her book as she shakes her head. "Well neither have I, I was just repeating the story Cory told me about that doll Riley wanted when she was seven." He sits down as Maya lightly laughs as they stare at each other as Josh sighs.

"I called you a couple of times you didn't call me back." He tells her as she looks down. He knew it was barely a day since he seen her but he missed her. "I know I just..." She sighs softly before looking at him. "I needed to think."

"About what?" He asked moving closer to her taking her hand in his. "This." She gestures between them as he nods. He was afraid of that he knew just by looking at her she was like this because they kissed. "Do you want to break.." he gets cut off by her shouting no making him smile.

"I just think maybe that kiss shouldn't happen again. Since we aren't really dating and I don't want to lose you Josh." He shakes his head squeezing her hand. "You will never lose me Hart. Just return my phone calls and I'll be good."

Maya laughs as he picks up the box handing it to her. "Courtesy of Andrew. He has problems." Josh tells her as she opens it. "It's a bear dressed like you." She laughs looking at the little suit. Josh smiled as he watched her fix the bear little suit he had on.

"You know gorgeous I don't regret kissing you." He glances at her as she smiles looking at the bear before looking at him. "I don't regret it either."


	14. Chapter 14

Maya smiled as she put the finishing touches on her painting before grabbing another paper and painting. The museum big event was coming up the following night and she was picked to have a couple of her own work in the event.

Something she hadn't shared with anyone afraid they would congratulate her on it even if she couldn't come up with anything.

"Wow. Maya that's amazing." She turns looking at Jasmine as she wipes her hands. "Actually this is..." She is cut off by Scott pretending to trip spilling coffee on it. "Oh I'm sorry Maya was that supposed to be in the exhibition Wednesday?" Maya narrowed her eyes at him before she started smiling at him.

And not just because her bag did have something hard in it causing his lip to bruise.

"Oh don't worry Ken this is just me cleaning up my paintbrush. I have my actual work safely stashed away." He narrows his eyes at her before walking away making Maya laugh as she shakes her head. "Well he's a delight I can't believe you dated him?" Jasmine tells her as Maya nods her head.

"I know must've hit my head on something that messed me up." Jasmine laughed as she looked over the papers she was holding on her clipboard. "Well I must say you traded up with Josh. Where is he anyways I feel like you two aren't attached at the hip anymore."

"He's giving me my "artist" space. I tend to block out the world when I'm painting or sketching." Jasmine nodded as she hands Maya a paper. "Well I hope he stops giving you space especially come tomorrow night. He'll miss the big reveal."

Maya smiles softly as she looks at her paintbrush. Josh was giving her space all right but not for the reason she said. She sighs as she continues wiping her brush on the canvas. After she had ignored him well her insecurities slightly since their first kiss he was doing the same to her now.

Not on purpose though he told her he had meetings the next two days and wouldn't see her. She knew he had a good reason and couldn't hold it against him but she missed him and joking around with him. She was pretty sure he was going to end their fake relationship.

Something Maya didn't want to happen at all. It was her own fault she was the one that told him to kiss her and the one that said she didn't want it to happen again. Even though that was so far from the truth.

That kiss opened up the door to the feelings she tried to keep away while they were fake dating. But try as she might they came flooding in and she was drowning in them and she had to admit she was perfectly okay with that.

She nods her head putting her stuff away grabbing her phone and calling him. "Hey boing," she paused at the way her voice squeaked his name. "Just calling to see how the meetings are going. Any contract killings? Well call me when you can. Bye" She slumped at her desk sighing maybe she should just end it with him to save their friendship.

Before she can dwell on it anymore her phone buzzes she grabs it thinking it might be Josh and getting disappointed when it wasn't. "Hey Riles or should I say Mrs. Friar?" Maya smiled as she remembered coming home Sunday and seeing them asleep on the couch together.

Suffice it to say she teased Riley mercilessly when he left. It kept Maya's mind off Josh and worrying he was going to break up with her.

"Hold on you what?"

* * *

Riley tried to ignore Lucas who told her he was working but in actuality staring at her as she walked back and forth from her office to the front of the bakery. She was even trying to ignore Charlie who claimed that lucas was her new future husband since he was in there more than Zay.

It didn't help matters Maya made a mock up version of her wedding invitation like she did to her. Charlie was already rsvping to the big event that wasn't even happening.

"Hey boss customer is asking for you." Charlie smiles as he pokes his head in her office door. She gives him a look as he smiles wider at her causing her to shake her head. "Can you tell him I'm very busy and cannot talk."

"You don't look that busy to me." Riley narrows her eyes at Charlie who closes the door as he leaves. "Customers aren't supposed to be back here." She tells him trying to put some distance between them since he was giving her that look again.

"What about boyfriends are they allowed?" He asked as Riley hit the wall. "N...no they aren't allowed either. Even if there was one." She stutters as he brushes the hair off her face. "What if they just want to kiss their girlfriend hello and say they looked beautiful even with flour on their cheeks?"

Riley felt her heart beating uncontrollably in her chest as Lucas rubs her cheek. "I think that could be sent in the form of a text. They have kiss emojis now." Lucas chuckled softly nodding his head. "Well that's true but nothing compares to the real thing though wouldn't you agree?"

She nods her head as he looks at her lips leaning in when she hears Charlie's voice. "Well Mr. Matthews she is with a client right now you can't..." Riley pushes Lucas back grabbing a file and handing it to him right as the door opens.

"Well there you go Mr. Friar. I hope everything was to your satisfaction?" She holds out her hand as Lucas chuckles shaking it. "Yes it was and I look forward towards our next event together." He winked at her making her cheeks heat up.

"What's going on here?" She clears her throat looking at her dad. "Oh hey daddy just finishing up with a client." She knew he didn't buy that since Lucas was still holding her hand. "Okay dad let's be reasonable." Riley tells him knowing full well he was about to break into a full blown Cory Matthews craze.

"No I'm going to do whatever is the opposite of reasonable." He tells her as she stands in front of Lucas. She stares at her dad as he stares back at her with the same look. One of them was going to break and she planned not to be that person.

She almost had her dad when he blows in her eyes causing her to blink. "Ha you lose!" He tells her laughing and pointing at her. "You blew in my eyes how is that fair? Cheater." She turns remembering Lucas was there and turns red.

"Fine. Lucas Friar meet Cory Matthews." She closed her eyes waiting for her dad to scream or faint maybe even both. "Nice to meet you Mr. Matthews, Zay speaks very highly of you." Riley looked at him as he smiles at her. "You know Mr. Babineaux?" Her dad ask as Lucas nods his head. "Since we were kids back in Texas."

Riley watches as her dad looks lucas up and down knowing he was up to no good. "So what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" Riley covers her face shaking her head as Lucas chuckles. "Well sir I was hoping to speak to you regarding that." Her dad folded his arms across his chest as Riley wondered what Lucas and her dad were up to.

"You were huh?" He ask as Lucas nods his head. "Yes sir. I was raised to be respectful and well mannered around my elders. And I also happen to like your daughter very much." Riley felt her cheeks heat up as Lucas discreetly runs his fingers down her spine making her shiver. "Okay then Mr. Friar dinner tonight eight o'clock."

Riley widened her eyes as she shook her head looking at him before looking at her dad. "Sorry dad I have plans with Maya and uncle Josh I just can't cancel them." She smiled widely at him as her dad smiled back at her. "That's okay bring them too. Don't forget eight o'clock see you then."

Riley shook her head as she grabbed her phone calling up Maya. She was definitely going to kill her or find this funny. She was hoping for funny.

* * *

Josh stared at the ceiling of his office wondering if he threw a pencil up at it would it stick. He thought about trying it but he was pretty sure he would end up in the emergency room with a pencil in his head.

He taps his pencil against his desk as he hears his phone buzzing opening his drawers looking for it. He shakes his head as he finds it pushed all the way back in his bottom drawer. He remembered putting back there so he didn't call Maya while he was working. Well he wasn't actually working he told her he had meetings but he only had two that day and they were over with.

He scratches his head as he listens to her voicemail smiling as she calls him Christian Wolfe again. He could also hear something else in here vocie as he hits himself with his phone muttering stupid to himself. He was avoiding her the one thing she did to him. He was doing to her which was stupid.

It was stupid because he was afraid if he called or saw her she would break up with him.

He liked her he liked her a lot more than he was willing to admit to himself or her. He didn't know why though. He could always talked to her but maybe she was right and that kiss shouldn't happen again. If they wanted to save their friendship it couldn't happen again.

He stares at his phone picking it up hovering over her contact before putting his phone down. Just to pick it back up repeating what he was doing over and over again. He needed to distract himself till he figured out what he wanted to do.

"Knock knock how is my favorite uncle doing today?" He looks at Riley as she sits across from him putting a box on his desk in front of him. "What's this?" He asked looking inside seeing his favorite cupcake and taking it out biting into it. "A bribe perhaps?" He asked with a mouthful as Riley gives him a look.

"Technically it's a you owe me one from squealing about Lucas to dad." She tells him as he smirks at her. "So there is something going on there huh? I knew it. I hear wedding bells." He chuckles as Riley gives him another look and rolling her eyes. "I swear you're as bad as Maya and yes there may be something there."

At the mention of her name Josh tenses feeling his cheeks heat up which Riley catches. "She'll be there too and if you keep being stubborn with each other I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures to get you two to actually talk and I mean real talk." Josh goes to speak but Riley shakes her head giving him that knowing look again.

"I have to go but dinner at eight and talk to her uncle Josh cause I'm pretty sure you both are feeling the same way for each other." She smiles walking out the door as Josh looks at the picture of Maya on his desk. He nods his head as he grabs his jacket and the rest of his cupcake heading home.

He arrives at his brother's door shaking out his nerves. He didn't know why he was nervous it wasn't like he was bringing a girl home to meet his parents although Maya did meet his mom. He takes a deep breath opening the door and smiling softly seeing Maya sketching Cory in the kitchen.

He closes the door and makes a face at whatever Cory was cooking. "What is that smell?" He asked noticing Maya freeze as he hangs his jacket. "Matthews here thinks he's making dinner but from the smell I say it is poison." Josh laughs as Cory glares at Maya as he taps her shoulder. "Hey Hart." She smiles closing her book flashing her blue eyes at him.

"Hey Boing." He chuckles as he heads to the fridge grabbing two sodas for them. He offers it to her setting it down as he sits next to her. "Can we talk?" He ask as Maya looks at him nodding her head.

As soon as they head upstairs he voices what they both were thinking.

"Why are we being so awkward around each other?" He asked as soon as they walked into Riley's old room. Maya sits at the bay window as he does the same. "I don't know maybe we're just... I don't know." She says with a sigh.

"It was the kiss wasn't it?" He asked as she looks his way. "You regret it?" She asked as Josh could see the worry in her eyes. "No. I don't regret it I would never regret it gorgeous I just think maybe kissing each other made us feel something we didn't expect."

He looks at her watching as she chewed her lip. "Did you feel something?" She asked glancing at him. "Did you?" He asked back as she narrows her eyes at him. "I asked first." She tells him as he nods his head.

"Well I can't tell you until you tell me first." She smiles softly as she shakes her head knowing he was messing with her now. "Nope didn't feel a thing. The kiss was a kiss." He nods smiling at her. "Yeah your right I mean we could kiss again and it wouldn't matter. Right?" He says looking at her as she bit her lip.

"No it wouldn't." She says looking at him as Josh turned more her way. He brushes her hair back cupping her cheek smiling as she leans into it. He moves closer to her smiling at her as she closes her eyes. He leans in kissing her as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

They pull apart when someone knocks on the door startling them. Maya looks at him as she gets up walking out the room. Josh watches as she leaves knowing that kiss was not nothing.

* * *

Lucas picked up the chocolate cake and flowers he got for Mrs. Matthews. He also stopped and picked up another bouquet for Riley as well. He rubbed his neck as he went over his flash cards Zay made for him. It took some convincing but Zay finally gave in and wrote down the information he needed to impress Riley's dad.

He walks towards their apartment as he stops smiling as he watches Riley pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. He chuckles softly walking slowly towards her putting his bag down covering her eyes. "Guess who?" He whispers as he kisses her neck making her shiver.

"Zay I thought we were going to keep us a secret?" Riley giggles as Lucas moves his hands narrowing his eyes at her. "Trying to make me jealous?" He ask as Riley folds her arms across her chest. "That'll teach you to sneak up on someone." He chuckles shaking his head head as he picks up his bag.

"Your cheeks tell a different story there Ms. Matthews." He smiles handing her the flowers as she hides her face in them. She shakes her head at him as she walks up the steps with him. Lucas looks at her grabbing her hand as Riley kept trying to take hers out of his. "Don't fight it." He tells her kissing her hand and intertwining their fingers.

"So on a scale from one to insane what am I in for tonight?" He ask as Riley bites her lip bobbing her head side to side. "I'm thinking it's going to be so insane you won't want to kiss me again." Lucas looks at her and puts his bag down pulling her to him and kissing her. "What was that?" She ask with her eyes closed as they pull apart.

"Proving to you I'm always going to want to kiss you." They reach her parents apartment getting ready to knock as the door opens. "Topanga he's holding her hand why is he holding her hand? And why does she have flowers?" Riley groans shaking her head as Lucas pulls out the other flowers.

"Mrs. Matthews I presume. I'm Lucas Friar." He chuckles softly when he hears Mr. Matthews scoff telling his wife don't fall under his spell. "Daddy behave you asked for this dinner." Riley tells him as she takes the bag Lucas was holding. "So what is for dinner?" Lucas asked as Riley and her mom share a laugh.

"Pizza should be here in twenty." Lucas sees Riley's roommate Maya come downstairs followed by the guy he thought was Riley's other boyfriend. "Hey there Mr. architect we meet again." He chuckles nodding his head as he shakes her hand. "You can call me Lucas." She looks at him weirdly before shaking her head.

"No I think Mr. architect will do for now." He shakes his head as he watches her walk over towards Riley whispering something to her making Riley look at him with wide eyes and turn red. "Hey I'm Josh the blond one's boyfriend and your girlfriend over there's uncle." Lucas rubbed his neck turning red when josh says yeah uncle not boyfriend.

"Okay knock it off uncle Josh." Riley says pushing him slightly and taking Lucas hand. "I'd introduce you to my grandmother who was here but she left with my little brother Auggie back to Philadelphia." Lucas nodded as he sees her dad glaring at him from his spot in the kitchen. He makes his way over staring at him as he tries to ignore him.

"Matthews talk to the guy he's going to be your son in law. Might as well get use to him." Lucas looked at Riley who was shaking her head at Maya as Josh covered her mouth. Lucas froze when Mr. Matthews clutches his chest and falls over freaking him out. Lucas was ready to call 911 but Riley shook her head confusing him.

The rest of the night was uneventful the pizza arrived as everyone as Lucas kept staring at Cory who finally got up eating and then proceeding to interrogate him until Riley said she was ready to go home asking Lucas for a ride.

"So." Lucas says as Riley smiles digging through her bag for her keys. "So." Riley repeats biting her lip as Lucas moves closer to her. "So It's the end of the night and you want to know my rating for it?" Riley shook her head as Lucas chuckled. "Well I'm going to tell you anyways or better yet show you."

Lucas leaned in as Riley wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

 **Big things for Joshaya next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Lucas smiled as he text Riley asking her if she was bringing him breakfast. He was in a meeting listening to the day to day projects happening. Or at least he was supposed to be. He chuckled slightly causing everyone he was in the room with to look his way. He apologizes turning red as he looked at Riley's message.

 _I'm your girlfriend not your servant. You bring me breakfast._

He smiled wider at the word girlfriend feeling his heart beat faster. They had made it official the night before after he took her home from the dinner with her parents. Riley told him she was sure he wouldn't want to be with her after meeting her dad but he assured her he had kissed her there was no going back for him now.

She told him he was very cheesy but she didn't mind it one bit.

"Mr. Friar?" Lucas is pulled from his thoughts as all eyes were on him. "Yes? I'm sorry what did you say?" He asked as everyone looked at him. "We wanted to know if you thought it was a good idea?" Lucas sat up straighter looking at everyone. He wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about.

"Absolutely I think it's a great idea." He says after Pam discreetly slides him a note telling him what they were talking about. She really deserves a raise Lucas thought as the meeting ended and everyone was leaving. "Thank you Pam I..." He starts to say as they walk out.

"No need Lucas I seen your Riley smile so I knew you wouldn't be paying attention." He looked at her as she smiles like he was at him all goofy like. He chuckles softly shaking his head. "That reminds me I'm going to step out for an hour and can you hold my calls please?"

"I could but something tells me I won't need to." He looks at her weirdly as he opens his office door smiling wider as he looks inside. "Technically I never said I didn't bring you breakfast." Riley says as Lucas pulls her to him kissing her. "Hi." He whispers as they pull apart. "Hi back." She whispers making him chuckle.

"You know you might just be the best girl ever except for one thing." He says sitting down pulling her onto his lap. "I brought some for Pam. Even gave the receptionist downstairs a breakfast sandwich and passed out muffins to everyone I saw." He raises his eyebrows kissing her again. "You didn't have to do that. Your gonna lose business and..."

She laughs covering his mouth with her hand. "Friar I'm not losing business. Pam already set up a tab for you guys since everyone is ordering food from there. So don't worry that pretty little head of yours I'm good." He smiles kissing her hand before chuckling as she feeds him a grape.

"Don't go." He pleads taking her jacket from her as she cleans up their breakfast. "I have to go trust me I don't want to." She admits as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I have a catering job tonight. Maybe my boyfriend wants to come and help?" She ask batting her lashes at him.

"Well then I better get to work. Call me later with the details?" He asked kissing her as she nods. She waves as she walks out with Pam telling him he had a phone call. "Lucas since you missed out on breakfast you will be escorting Sara tonight at the museum exhibit. No questions just be ready and there. I have big news."

Lucas sighs as his dad hangs up not waiting on his response. Tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

Josh tugged on his tux sleeves as he got his tie fixed. He was nervous seriously and completely nervous. After the dinner with the family and kissing Maya again Josh came to a conclusion and he hoped Maya would say yes.

He had practice even taking off work all morning and well into the afternoon trying to perfect the words he wanted to say to her and he was hoping he said them right.

He didn't know why he didn't just ask in the beginning like his heart wanted him to but he was going to do it. He fidgets more as he looks at the person fixing his tie wishing it was Maya and not who it was.

"Dude can you stop moving your messing me up. Why are you so fidgety?" Andrew asked untying the tie and starting over. "I'm nervous for Maya tonight it's the big museum exhibit that she help set up and she is nervous." Although he was nervous for her he was nervous for what he was about to do.

"Well Cinderella if you keep being nervous than you won't make it to the ball tonight. You'll turn into that pumpkin early." Josh gives him a look as he chuckles finishing up with his tie. "Voila looks like someone is ready to find their princess tonight."

Josh shook his head as he looked at his outfit tugging at his sleeves again. "Okay what is going on with you?" Andrew asked folding his arms across his chest looking at Josh. "Nothing is wrong with me. Why would you ask that?" Josh asked knowing something was up with him.

"Oh my god you got Sandra Dee pregnant?! I'm gonna be an uncle?" Josh punches him as he grabs the flowers he got Maya from the vase on the counter. "We are not pregnant and besides if we were what makes you think you would be an uncle?" Josh looks at him weirdly as Andrew smiles at him. "What?"

"Man you got it bad don't you?" Josh doesn't get it so Andrew elaborates. "Dude you're so in love with Maya that it's making you goofy." Josh shakes his head again thanking him as he makes his way out his apartment.

He couldn't help smiling as he makes his way towards his car thinking about what Andrew had said. Of course he loved Maya he always loved her but was he in love with her that was the real question. Well the second question on his mind that night as he makes his way to her door.

He stumbles back a bit at a loss for words when she opens the door wearing a flowing dark blue dress. "You okay there Boing?" She asked as josh scratches his neck. "Yeah. Yeah sorry you look...Wow." He says making her cheeks heat up at his words. "These are for you." He tells her handing her the lilies as she smells them taking them inside.

"You didn't have to do this you know?" She tells him gesturing at the flowers. "Gorgeous what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't bring my girlfriend her favorite flowers." He cups her cheek leaning in as her phone buzzes interrupting them.

"It's Jasmine." She says looking at it as Josh holds out his arm for her. "Well we better go then." He tells her as she closes the door. The whole car ride Josh alternates between kissing her hand and rubbing his thumb over Maya's knuckles to calm her down. "Hart don't be so nervous you got this."

She smiles as he rubs her cheek before going to her side and opening her door making her smile wider. "Ever the gentleman Boing." He winks at her as they make their way inside the museum. "Well look at you two." Riley says standing with Jasmine smiling at them.

"Well I only look okay compared to my date here." Josh says making Maya blush uncontrollably. "Well I need to steal your date a second so look around." Jasmine tells him as he winks once more at Maya watching as she leaves. "Someone's in love." Riley singsong to him making him playfully glare at her.

"Funny I'm going to go do a lap around the place." He waves at Riley before making his way around the museum looking at the artwork all the while noticing people looking at him. He stops looking at one of the paintings Maya helped restore when someone taps his shoulder.

"Excuse me young man it is you." The older woman says as Josh looks at her weirdly. "I beg your pardon?" She takes his hand confusing him as she walks stopping at a painting. She smiles at him before Josh looks up gasping. It was a painting of him standing on the steps of the museum smiling at something in the distance.

He looks at the painting feeling his heart beat faster when he sees it was done by Maya.

* * *

Riley wiped her forehead as she shakes out her hands setting more hors d'oeuvre on the platters. She was glad she had got carried away with the food she made making more than she did for Lucas party. She smiles thinking about Lucas checking her phone seeing he hadn't text or called yet.

She smiles as she walks around sticking her tongue out at her uncle Josh who kept saying he ordered something different than what she was bringing him. "Enjoying the exhibit?" She ask spooking Charlie who was looking at the artwork.

"Haha I heard Maya has some out there and was looking for it." He tells her as she looks at him. Jasmine had told her but she hadn't made it to far in the museum to find out where they were. She checks her phone again seeing Lucas hadn't called or text yet. She sighs putting it away when she hears someone call her name.

She turns around smiling when she sees its Lucas in a tux walking towards her. "Hey what are you doing here?" He ask looking around. She looks at him weirdly as he leads her off to the side. "I told you I had a catering job silly. What are you doing here?" He rubs his neck as someone bumps into her.

"Darling there you're the photographer is looking for us. Oh who is this?" Riley internally rolled her eyes knowing she had to be professional although she really wanted to hit Sara. "Oh that's right your that baker girl. Well I'm Sara Lucas fiancée." She holds out her hand showing off the sparkly diamond ring on her finger.

Riley looked at Lucas who was looking anywhere but her. "Well then." Riley says as she walks away. She smiled as she served the people around her even though she wanted nothing more to scream. "Riley." She walked faster as she hears Lucas calling out her name. "Riley." He called out again as she moves more around the museum.

"Riley I really need to talk to you." Riley rolls her eyes as she turned around knowing she ran out of food. "I'm busy Mr. Friar." He sighs as he continues to follow her. Riley shakes her head as Charlie looks at her nodding at Lucas.

"Will you let me explain?" Lucas says as Riley sighs turning and facing him. "Okay explain to me how you forgot to mention that that woman is your fiancée? Was she your fiancée when you asked me out? I thought you said there was nothing going on with you two." Lucas rubs his neck as he looks at her.

"She isn't my fiancée Riley. This whole thing was set up by my father and her father who thinks we are supposed to be together because they want our companies to join together. I want to be with you not her. You have to believe me on this."

Riley chews her lip as she looks at him knowing she did believe him. But there was something holding her back. "Maybe you should give your relationship with her a try if it means that much to your dad Lucas." He shakes his head as he pulls her close kissing her. "I told you I don't want her I only want you." He whispers when they pull apart.

She smiles as he brushes the hair from her face cupping her cheek. "Let's get out of here." He whispers as Riley smiles at him. "I can't I'm working and you have your fiancée out there." She smiles as Lucas shakes his head at her. "She's not my fiancée and I much rather spend time with you anyways."

"Go on Riley I'll clean up and take care of everything." Charlie tells her handing her her bag and jacket. "Where do you want to go?" He asked as Riley hails a cab for them. "I know the perfect place." She says giving the driver the address as they take off.

"Your bakery?" He asked as she opened the door turning on the lights. "Yup. I figured we could get something to eat." She walks towards the kitchen as Lucas follows loosening his tie and taking off his jacket. "Well I could go for a breakfast sandwich if it's not to much trouble." She smiles tying her apron on as Lucas wraps his arms around her from behind.

"I can't make your sandwich if you continue to do that." She smiles as he kisses her neck. "I'm just getting a hands on experience here." She giggles playfully nudging him. "Okay okay I'm moving." He smiles at her as she shakes her head starting on his sandwich. She had just finished it when Lucas phone rings and he goes to the front to answer it.

Riley makes her way out stopping when she hears his conversation. "I'm not coming back to the museum dad. No this won't effect business and the Montgomery aren't even apart of the business. How am I embarrassing you?" She watches as he sighs rubbing his head before hanging up.

"Hey." He says walking towards her as she walks around the counter. "You should go back Lucas." She whispers as he moves closer to her. "No.." He starts to say but Riley shakes her head. "No you should and deal with your father and Sara." Lucas walks towards her cupping her cheek. "Why do I get the feeling you're breaking up with me?"

"It's not a breakup Lucas it's...honestly I don't know what it is. But you know I'm right about this thing with your dad." He moves his hand from her face and grabbing his jacket. He walks back towards her pulling her closer and kissing her. "I don't want this to be goodbye Riley."

"I don't either but it has to be." She whispers as he kisses her cheek softly before walking out the door.

* * *

Maya alternates between massaging her cheeks and her hand. She had never smiled and shook so many hands in her life. From the moment she arrived at the museum Jasmine whisked her off to meet with different people and artists.

She searched the crowd looking for Josh although not having any luck since she was much shorter than everyone else. She hadn't warned him that he was the inspiration behind her paintings that she submitted for the exhibit. She hoped he was okay with it since everyone she'd talked to raves about them.

"Ms. Hart there you are." She groans before turning towards her boss and putting on another smile. He introduces her to an older woman who has been a client of the museum for years. "I saw your work over there young lady and might I say you have remarkable talent and a wonderful eye. Can I ask who is your muse?"

Maya smiled at her before smiling widely when she finally spots Josh off in the corner with two older women one who was pinching his cheek. She softly laughs before turning back towards the woman in front of her. "The same person who inspires all my work. My boyfriend Josh Matthews."

Maya gestures at him as he waves slightly making Maya laugh. "Well you're one lucky lady Ms. Hart. He seems like a keeper." She nods telling her bye as she makes her way to him. "Excuse me ladies can I get my date back?" The women protest as Josh puts his hand in hers.

"I see you found a fan club?" She says as Josh leads her to the dance floor. "I have a way with the ladies." He shrugs spinning Maya. "Im sorry I left you alone all evening I haven't been a very good date have I?" Maya asked as Josh pulls her close making her cheeks heat up.

"No you've been an amazing one." He whispers as Maya smiles wider. "So.." she says clearing her throat looking up at him. "See any interesting paintings tonight?" He smiles nodding softly at her. "As a matter of fact I did." He spins her out before spinning her back in. "Care to share which one?" She asked as he stops them.

"What?" Maya laughs nervously as Josh scratches his neck. "I can't do this anymore." He says as Maya gasps stepping back. "Oh." She says nodding biting her lip trying to keep her tears away. "No Maya I didn't..." he gets cut off by jasmine calling Maya's name. "Sorry to interrupt again but there is a buyer looking to purchase your painting." Jasmine squeals with delight as Maya fakes a smile walking away with her.

He can't do it anymore. He can't do it anymore. Maya repeated over and over to herself not really listening to Jasmine or the woman wanting to purchase the painting of Josh. She knew things between them were to good to be true. "Maya are you okay?" Jasmine asked touching Maya's arm causing her to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Maya asked still not hearing what they were saying as the words Josh said were still playing over in her head. "Charlie is Riley still here?" She asked when she spots him cleaning up. "No sorry Maya she left with Lucas earlier." Maya smiles slightly before taking off her shoes since the party was over and wandering around the museum.

She walks towards her favorite artwork when she spots Josh leaning against the wall staring at her. "I thought you left?" She asked not looking at him for long. She hugs her body feeling the a.c kick on and wished she had a jacket. "I couldn't leave without you Hart." Josh tells her putting his jacket around her shoulders.

"That's not what you said earlier." Maya whispers moving passed him and looking at the painting. "Well you didn't exactly give me a chance to explain what I meant. Honestly I get all flustered and start babbling like an idiot around you sometimes that the wrong words come out."

Maya turns looking at him weirdly as he paces in front of her scratching his neck. "What are you trying to say Josh?" She asked feeling like he might say what she was feeling and feeling like he might not. "I meant what I said earlier... but not in the way you think." He says when she lowers her head nodding.

"I meant I can't be your fake boyfriend anymore. That's not what I want to be." Maya looks up at him as he steps closer rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "What do you want to be then?" She asked as he cups her cheeks smiling at her.

"I want to be more." He whispers right before kissing her in the same spot they shared their first kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Josh smiles as he brushes the hair off Maya's face loving the fact her eyes were still closed after he kissed her. "You plan to open your eyes gorgeous?" He whispers in her ear feeling the goosebumps under his fingers on her skin. He chuckles softly as she shakes her head at him.

"Why not? I want to see those blue eyes of yours." She still shakes her head as he cups her cheeks kissing her again. "Will you open them now?" He ask when they pull apart. He tilts his head smiling at her when she opens her eyes looking around. "Hart what are you doing?"

He ask as she winces from pinching her arm. "I'm just making sure this actually happened." He cups her cheeks again kissing her once more making her blush biting her lip. "Real enough for you?" He ask as she lightly giggles nodding her head.

He looks at her before taking her hand in his heading outside. "Boing wait I don't have my shoes on." Maya yells out as Josh stops and tosses her over his shoulder. "I could have walked Boing." Maya giggles as Josh heads down the steps towards his car.

They reach his car as Josh sets her down and kisses her. She smiles as she tugs on his shirt. "Are you going to kiss me every second?" She asked as he smiles kissing her again. "Do you not want me to?" He asked jokingly backing up as she grabs his shirt again. "No I'm pretty sure I never want you to stop. Although I am a little hungry so can we eat?"

"Riley's food didn't satisfy you Hart?" He ask opening the passenger side door for her. "It would have if I got to stop and eat. Jasmine has me meeting everyone like I was the president. I'm exhausted and starving." He nods grabbing her hand kissing it before intertwining their fingers.

"Gorgeous you sure you are going to finish all that?" Josh asked as she sipped her milkshake as they sat in a diner. "Yes." She blushes as Josh wipes the whipped cream from her lip. He watches as she blushes sipping her milkshake as he drinks his. They sit in silence as Josh looks around before looking back at Maya who was looking at the table.

He knew she was finally thinking about what he said at the museum and how he said he wanted more. He takes her hand running his thumb over her knuckles as she looks at him. "Go ahead ask me." He says as she tilts her head looking at him weirdly. "Ask what Boing?" He shakes his head as another waitress comes bringing their food.

"You two just come from prom or something?" Maya and Josh share a look and laugh saying no. "Ask me what is on your mind that question that is swirling around right now. I see it." He tells her tapping her forehead making her smile when the waitress leaves.

"Okay it's...I mean...never mind." She says as Josh moves closer to her cupping her cheeks.

"Okay I'll say it then. What I'm feeling for you is one hundred percent real and not just something you think I'm feeling because we started this whole fake dating thing. I think perhaps I always felt something for you and I'll admit yes the faking dating did play a part, but not in the way you're thinking." He says seeing her lower her eyes trying to move away from him.

"Maya all it did was help me see that I've been denying what I was feeling for you and I want to be with you. I'll understand if you don't..." he gets cut off by her grabbing his shirt and kissing him. "Spend the night with me?" Josh whispers as they pull apart resting his head on hers.

"Trying to get some on our first official day as boyfriend and girlfriend? Boing you dirty boy." Maya giggles as Josh shakes his head tickling her.

* * *

Lucas stood outside the bakery door reaching for the handle as he watched Riley wipe at her eyes and head back into the kitchen. He opens the door walking in ready to tell her he didn't care about his father or Sara and the crazy that followed her. He stops himself heading back out getting one last look before leaving.

He knew she was right and he had to take care of whatever was going on with his dad and his need to make him marry Sara. He checks his phone seeing he had missed calls not only from crazy Sara but his dad as well. He shakes his head calling his dad and leaving him a message saying they needed to talk.

He was falling hard for Riley and he wasn't going to miss out on being with her anymore.

He decided since he knew he wasn't going to get sleep that he'd head back into the office and get some work done. That was easier said than done when he finds his dad in his office like he was waiting for him. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked sitting down as his dad looks at him.

"Just making sure you were doing the right thing." Lucas looks at him weirdly as his dad sits down. "The right thing? And what is that exactly?" His dad leans back in his chair before sitting up looking at him. "Marrying Sara and combining the companies is for the best. We can do great things as one."

His dad gives him a look as Lucas scoffs rolling his eyes. "Dad combining our companies will just put our company in jeopardy. I'm not going to risk something grandfather and you built for the Montgomery." His dad shakes his head as he walks towards the window. "If it wasn't for the Montgomery we wouldn't have this company still." He turns back to Lucas when he says what.

"While I was ceo I made some bad choices that cost the company millions. Bill being a great friend helped me out when I needed it." Lucas looks at him as he grabs his jacket heading for the door. "So it's onl fair we repay him now." With that he leaves out the door dropping that bomb on Lucas who rubs his neck leaning back in his chair.

Was his dad seriously going to make him marry Sara to repay an old debt. He sat in his chair staring at the window contemplating if he could really do it. He sighs rubbing his neck shaking his head. Of course he can't do it he didn't love Sara why did he have to sacrifice his life to settle his dad's mistakes.

He stares at the wall eventually falling asleep waking with a start with his office door opens. "Lucas Joseph Friar!" He groan rubbing his the kink out of his neck as he sees his mom frowning at him and his sister behind her trying to hold in her laugh.

"Mom? What time is it?" Lucas asked looking at his phone seeing it was six in the morning. "You're in so much trouble Lucas." His sister teased as their mom smacked her arm. "Hush Vivian." She turns back to Lucas who looks at her weirdly as she folds her arms across her chest. "Tell me it isn't true?" She asked as Lucas shook his head.

"Tell you what?" He ask as Sara comes barging in the room with a smile. "Oh morning soon to be family." Lucas sees Vivian scoff as his mom glares as Sara moves to his side. "Excuse me Sara but we were having a family discussion." His mom says leading Sara towards the door. "Yes but I'm almost family shouldn't I stay?"

"No." his mom says pushing her out the door slamming it on her. Vivian started laughing as they hear Sara scream. "Mom you're so awesome!" Vivian laughs as she sits back down as her mom points at the door. "Mom I..." She holds up her hand stopping him. "I'm assuming you've already agreed to this?" She ask as he looks away.

"I also assume your father told you that story about Bill helping him out all those years ago?" Lucas looked at her with wide eyes as she smiles softly. "Sweetheart there is no need to. What have I always told you?" She cups his cheek as Lucas smiles repeating her words. "Love will fall unexpectedly into you when you least expect it."

Hearing it again makes him admittedly think of Riley and how they first met. "That smile there tells me you have met someone like that." He chuckles as she smiles at him. "Go and tell my daughter in law how you feel."

He gets up kissing her cheek smiling as she didn't say future this time. He chuckles softly as his sister and Pam both give him thumbs up as he runs for the elevator.

* * *

Maya smiled as she leaned up looking at her boyfriend's face. She bit her lip to keep from squealing in excitement at the thought. Joshua Matthews was her actual boyfriend no fake in front of boyfriend this time around and that made her heart beat faster. She smiled snuggling closer to him as she feels him pull her closer to him.

"Gorgeous what time is it?" He asked as she looked at his alarm clock. "Eight." She mumbles into his chest. He chuckles softly kissing her head as she starts to drift when she hears Josh shout get out. "Well well well I see the prince found his princess. Hey Maya." Andrew says jumping on the bed smiling at her.

"Andrew you're such a pervert can't I get some alone time with my girlfriend please?" Josh says pushing him out the door as Maya pulls the blanket up covering her blushing cheeks. "You alive in there gorgeous?" Josh ask tickling her toes making her squirm. "Yes is he gone?" She asked frowning as she watches Josh getting dressed.

"Hey I thought we were going to spend the day in bed?" She asked as Josh smiles moving towards her. "We are or at least later we can. I may have promised I'd help him move his brother out his mom's house." Maya tilts her head kneeling on the bed and putting her arms around his neck.

"Now why would you offer something like that?" She asked laughing when he says cause Andrew came over and tied his tie. "Boing I could have done it for you you know?" He nods putting his arms around her waist pulling her close. "Yes but then we wouldn't have left the apartment and you would have missed the exhibit."

Maya smiles shaking her head at him. "Your right although I would have liked that it was just have been in the apartment." Josh looks at her as she wiggles her eyebrows at him. He makes her giggle as he lays her down kissing her. "Wrap it up lovebirds burning daylight!" Andrew shouts knocking on the door.

"Someone needs a girlfriend." Maya whispers as Josh laughs kissing her again before pulling her up. "Let's have dinner tonight?" He tells her as she taps her chin. "I don't know I may have plans." He shakes his head as Maya smiles. "But I'm sure I can squeeze you in." He chuckles pulling her to him and kisses her.

"See you later Hart." She smiles as she hears the front door close laying back down doing something she never thought she do. She smiles before letting out a squeal giggling before sighing happily and grabbing her phone.

She text Riley telling her that Josh and her made it official. She laughs shaking her head when Riley text back she had a bet going with herself now she owes herself five dollars.

Maya lays back down smiling softly looking at her phone when it rings. "Hello?" She giggles softly trying to control it as she listens to Jasmine. "Mr. Hughes wants to talk to me?" She ask chewing her lip wondering what she did.

She gets dressed luckily still having clothes at Josh's place. On the subway she tried to think if she did something to upset him in any way and nothing was coming to her. She stared at the museum standing at the bottom steps unable to move she finally walked up hesitant to knock on the door.

"Oh Maya there you are come in." Mr. Hughes says with a smile confusing her. "Sorry to disturb you on your day off but this could not wait." He tells her as Maya tilts her head at him. "Firing me couldn't wiat?" She ask as he looks at her weirdly. "Firing you? On the contrary my dear I have news for you. Big news."

Maya breathed a sigh of relief as she waits as Mr. Hughes digs in his top drawer. "Ah here we go. This is for you. Seems you made quite the impression on a lot of people last night." Maya opens the file widening her eyes looking up at him. "Is this?..." She asked as he nods his head. "Yes look them over and let me know."

"So let me get this straight you got offers from some of the biggest museums in the world and they want you to what?" Riley asked pouring Maya another cup of coffee. She was telling her what her boss had showed her when she went to his office.

"I have my pick of museums to work for helping to restore paintings and if I want paint too." Maya rest her head on the table groaning this was not supposed to happen. Josh and her just got together it was all to much. "What does uncle Josh think?" Riley asked as Maya looks at her.

"Maya! Tell him I'm sure he'll be happy for you. Stop going to your unhappy place stay in your happy Josh zone." Maya laughed trying to stay in her happy zone but it was going to be hard.

* * *

"Okay I'll tell him tonight we're having dinner so I guess I'll tell him then." Maya tells her as she groans downing the rest of her coffee. "I'll see you later Riles wish me luck." Riley laughed as they hugged. "Oh hey how's it going with your architect still denying being in love?" Maya singsongs.

Riley bit her lip forgetting all about Lucas since she was distracting herself from thinking about him. She also forgot to tell Maya that they were sort of on pause or broken up she wasn't entirely sure. "Oh he's working. I'm supposed to see him later hopefully." She says with a shrug walking back towards the counter.

"You okay honey?" Maya ask placing her hand on hers. "Yeah I think maybe I'm getting sick or something. So you should go cause if you catch it I'm almost certain uncle Josh will too and I already know how that will happen. Even if I don't want to know." She shivers making Maya laugh as she waves heading out.

Riley waves heading towards her office sitting down in her office swirling herself around in her chair. She sighs grabbing her phone hovering over Lucas name but stops putting her phone down. She needed to distract herself from thinking about him luckily she gets one in the form of the morning and afternoon rush.

"I think this may be the first time I don't want a smoothie." Charlie says as Riley laughs shaking her head. "I know what you mean. That was a lot of people today." Riley tells him wiping down a table before slumping in a chair. "I am starving though. Pizza or Chinese?" Riley ask starting to get up.

"I'll get it besides you know tonight is?" She looks at Charlie who folds his arms across his chest smiling at her. "Ah yes I have a title to defend. What is that four months in a row?" She laughs as Charlie throws the towel he was holding at her. "You can set up I already have my creations ready."

"Okay go get my winning Chinese." Riley laughs as she heads back to the kitchen preparing hers. It was a tradition they started months ago when the bakery was having a slow day. Riley told him he couldn't guess what she put in her cupcakes and he told she couldn't guess what he put in his muffins. A tradition they had every month with Riley the victor everytime.

She had just finished the last cookie when she hears the bakery door open. "Okay Charlie I got everything set up." She shouts from the kitchen. "I'll go first." She hears the kitchen door open right as she closes her eyes. "Okay try to stump me." She waits for him to hand her something when she feels him touch her cheek.

"Charlie w...what are you doing?" She stutters as she steps back only to be pulled back in and him kissing her. She fought it at first but just like him she couldn't forget kissing him. "Lucas." She whispers as they pull apart. "How did you know it was me?" He whispers in her ear as she opens her eyes.

"I would have known it was you by your smell." She widens her eyes blushing as Lucas smirks at her moving towards her. "You know me by my scent?" He ask as Riley shakes her head at him. "That's beside the point. Why are you here?" She asked feeling her heart ready to burst out her chest with the look he is giving her.

"Where else would I be?" He ask taking her hand in his. "I don't know with your fiancée picking out China patterns or something." She says with a shrug of her shoulders. "Well I know it may be a little soon but I'm pretty sure I'm standing in front of my fiancée." Riley widens her eyes stepping back from him.

"What?!" She says trying to keep the smile that was threatening to spread across her face for some reason. "Well my mom does call you her future daughter in law and..." he steps towards her as Riley steps back hitting the fridge. "And?" She asked trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

She watches as he smiles at her cupping her cheeks. "And I don't want to be anywhere else unless it's with or near you." Riley bit her lip blushing like crazy at his words but didn't want to get her hopes up yet. "What about your engagement and your dad? I thought you were..."

He kisses her stopping her from speaking which she didn't mind one bit. "Hey Riley ready to lose." Charlie says coming in the kitchen interrupting them. "I figured you make an appearance. You owe boss." He salutes them as he walks out leaving the food on the kitchen table.

"Wow." Lucas chuckles softly shaking his head. "I'm starting to think Chinese really is our thing." Riley smiles biting her lip as Lucas cups her cheeks again kissing her. "Can I be your boyfriend again?" He whispers against her lips. Riley giggles as she nods. "I really like you Riley." Lucas says looking into her eyes.

"I really like you too."

 **Couple more chapters left.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A long one I know. Only two chapters left. I think maybe three we will see.**

Riley couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she watched Lucas flick flour at himself for the third time. She shook her head as she finished pouring them both another cup of coffee. She giggled again taking the bowl from him wiping the flour from his cheeks as he kissed her.

He had stayed with her since the night before when they had made up. They didn't really sleep but talked well into the night before somehow falling asleep. She thought for sure he would go home when she had got up to open the bakery but he stuck to her like glue. Which she was perfectly okay with.

She asked him why he was staying and apparently he was thinking of investing in a certain bakery. That and he needed firsthand experience of the baking world in which Riley lived.

"Stop it." She tells him shaking her head as she lightly powders the lemon bars she was making. "I'm not doing anything." Lucas tells her standing behind her and resting his head on her shoulder. She shakes her head as she continues powdering them only to stop as she closes her eyes when he kisses her neck.

"This is not proper baking etiquette." Riley whispers as she turns around putting her arms around his neck. "Well I for one think this is the best way to bake." Lucas tells her kissing her cheeks. "You know I think you are so right." She giggles as he kisses her.

"Hey boss when did we hire a new employee?" Charlie ask leaning in the doorway of Riley's office. She smiles softly before looking out seeing Lucas pouring coffee for the breakfast gossips. She bit her lip as she watched him before clearing her throat and turning red as she sees Charlie was watching her.

Her cheeks heat up even more when Lucas looks sending a wink her way. "I guess I'll get started on that wedding cake." Riley gasps playfully hitting Charlie as he heads towards the kitchen. "So can I have a word boss?" Lucas asked knocking on her door wiping his hands on his apron.

"Yes Mr. Friar?" She asked smiling as he closed the door walking towards her. "Well I have a couple of questions for you Ms. Matthews." He tells her running his hand up her arm causing goosebumps to pepper her skin. "Y..Yes?" She stutters as he smiles at her. "Well number one how many breaks do I get?"

Riley looked at him weirdly before she begins to giggle. "Two including a lunch break. What was number two?" She ask as he looks at her moving her towards the wall. "Would it be wrong if I said I wanted to make out with you right here and now?" Riley bobbed her head side to side before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It would be so wrong to make out with your boss." She bites her lip as Lucas nods his head before smiling and pulling her to him. "I kind of like wrong." He whispers as they pull apart. "Me too." Riley whispers feeling tingles all over her body as she goes to kiss him back when Charlie knocks on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt boss but there is someone here to see you." Riley knew exactly who it was by the look on Charlie's face. She sighs rolling her eyes slightly before gently pushing Lucas back some. "Give me a minute." She tells him kissing his cheek. He nods kissing her once more before kissing her hand as she walks out.

"May I help you?" She ask through gritted teeth as she sees Sara tapping her hand that still held her broken engagement ring. "Well I thought I give you some business since you seem to need it." She smirks at Riley who just looks at her as Charlie stood behind Sara gesturing at the packed bakery.

"Well what would you like? We do all sorts of stuff here." Riley tells her with a bright smile on her face as Sara rolls her eyes. "Well I'm in the need for a wedding cake as you know Lucas and I are engaged." She flashes her ring as Riley bites her lip to hold in her laugh.

"Oh you know another Lucas?" Riley ask as Sara stares at her ring. "Lucas Friar duh?" Sara says as Riley hears her office door open. "Someone call my name?" Sara widens her eyes before narrowing them at Riley who Lucas puts his arm around. "Sara I thought I told you already we are not getting married. I'm with Riley."

Riley waves her hand as she smiles at Sara who smiles back. "But we already announced it remember?" She holds up her hand again as Lucas nods taking her hand and slipping the ring off. "Now listen to me Sara Montgomery we are never getting married contrary to what our fathers think. If I plan to marry anyone it's this beautiful girl next to me."

Riley blushes as she waves as Sara who screamed walking out the bakery as everyone clapped. "Sorry about that. You would think my mom tossing her out my office would make her see reason but.." Riley stops him as she throws her arms around his neck kissing him.

She knew in that moment that she had fallen in love with him.

* * *

Maya sat in the bakery going over all the offers she was offered. She chews her lip while she sips her coffee tapping the sugar packet she never used but always asked for on the table. "Refill?" She looks up laughing lightly nodding her head at Lucas who pours her another cup.

"Traded your fancy office for a better smelling one?" She ask as he chuckles looking over at Riley who was smacking Zay on the hand. "Well it does come with a better view." Maya smiled as she watches Lucas walks over towards Riley who admittedly starts smiling as he kisses her cheek.

She knew Lucas was her true love and she could see the love radiating off of them. "Those two are gross." She turns towards Zay who slides in the booth she occupied sitting across from her. "Jealous?" Maya ask jokingly. "Hell yes I am he stole my woman!" Maya laughs out loud as Riley comes over sitting with her.

"Zay we've talked about this." Riley tells him as he pouts making Maya laugh. "Come on Zay you knew nothing was going to happen because she was the future misses Friar." Lucas says walking over as Maya sees Riley blushing.

"So I can't believe I missed all the excitement this morning?" Maya tells them as Riley had recounted what happened with Sara. "Yeah that girl is a piece of work." Lucas says walking over and pouring a customer more coffee before getting a box for a customer. "I feel like I should pay him now." Riley says to Maya who starts laughing along with Zay.

"Pretty sure you could pay him with something besides money and he'd be happy." Maya says making Riley gasps. "Okay y'all being dirty I'm out." Zay says sliding out the booth as Riley goes and sits there. "So have you told uncle Josh yet?" Riley asked as Maya closed the folder shaking her head. "Peaches I thought you were going to tell him last night?"

Maya sighs dropping her head to the table shaking it. "I was I really was but Andrew convinced him to have a bro night with him. Whatever that meant so I figured I could get more time to think things over." She looks at Riley who smiles at her grabbing her hand. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well as your best friend I want nothing but the best for you. So if leaving is what's best than you should go." Maya slumps leaning her head on the table as Riley shakes her head smiling at her. "However..." She starts as Maya looks at her. "As your best friend and future niece as much as I want what's best for you I also want you to stay."

Maya smiled as she grabbed Riley's other hand across the table. "Your pretty bad at this Riles." Maya tells her as they both laugh as Riley shrugs. "Yeah but you love me anyway."

Maya stared at the museum she had loved ever since she first step foot inside with her mom. She sold her first piece of artwork in there granted it wasn't actually hanging in the museum as much as it was part of the exhibit. Could she really leave this place. The place she worked hard to get where she was at?

She shrugs her shoulders making her way in when Scott comes out pushing past her with security right behind him. Maya watched as they watched him walk away but not before turning around giving them the finger. She shakes her head as she makes her way in seeing Jasmine cleaning papers off the floor.

"What happened?" Maya asked bending down and helping her. "Well itt seems Scott was trying to pass off one of the museums paintings as his own." Maya gasps widening her eyes as Jasmine nodded. "Yup Mr. Hughes found out and threatened to call the cops if he didn't leave. Although I'm pretty sure he still might."

Maya handed her the last of the papers as she sat down. She knew Scott was a jerk but she never thought he'd try to steal from the museum. She shook her head as Mr. Hughes coming towards her. "Morning Maya I assume you heard about Mr. Powers." Maya nodded tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yes I just heard. I'm so sorry."

"Oh dear you have nothing to be sorry about. We knew we were taking a risk bringing him on given his background. I just came to ask if you have made a decision on those offers." He chuckles softly as he sees Maya chew her lip. "Take your time dear there is absolutely no rush."

Maya smiled thanking him as she sits back down looking over the offers again. She sighs softly as she checks her phone seeing Josh was calling her. Her finger hovered over the answer button but she ignores the call knowing she had to make this decision on her own first before she got him involved.

She knew she was just making it hard on herself since he was her boyfriend now and would just like Riley play a big part in her decision making. She just wanted to make a decision on her own and not feel like in the end it was the wrong one.

She gets to work looking over the recent sale of paintings and the upcoming ones they were adding when her phone went off again. She looked at it seeing it was Josh and was about to hit ignore when his voice stops her.

"Don't even think about ignoring my call Hart." She gasps turning around seeing him watching her with a small smile on his face. "Want to tell me why you keep ignoring me?" He asked moving closer to her putting his phone away.

"I'm not ignoring you I've just had a lot to do." She says knowing with the look he was giving her he didn't believe her. "Want to try that again?" He asked leaning on her desk as she mimics him. "Fine." She sighs grabbing the file handing it to him. "What's this?" He ask as she says open it.

"You might leave." He says closing the file as she looks away from him. "Maya this is great news." She looks at him seeing him smiling widely at her. "You think so?" She asked as he nods. "Yeah and no matter where you go I can always visit you."

She bites her lip as she looks away. "You don't want me to visit you?" He asked as Maya sighed. "I just need some time to think things over." Josh nods as he stands up. "Okay Hart." He kisses her cheek as he walks away.

* * *

Lucas couldn't help smiling as he watched Riley decorating cupcakes with his niece and nephew. His sister Vivian had called looking for him asking if he could watch them while she ran some errands. He agreed and Vivian was not at all surprised to find him at the bakery with Riley.

He turned beet red when she made the comment in front of Riley and that she couldn't wait to hang with her future sister. He couldn't help the way his heart beat when instead of commenting she wasn't Riley told her she couldn't wait either.

He winks at her as she winks back smiling at him before shaking her head as she continued decorating. "Uncle Lucas are you going to help us?" Lily ask holding her cupcakes up to her eyes. He chuckles nodding his head as he makes his way over sitting down by Riley.

He smiles watching as she shivered from his touch as he runs his hand down her spine. He scrunches his nose as she puts a dollop of frosting on his nose giggling when he grabs her rubbing his face on her. "Uncle Luke?" Joe asked smiling with his sister as they whispered together.

"Yeah Joe." He chuckles as he wipes his face. "Is Riley your girlfriend?" He asked as him and Lily began to giggle. Lucas smiled at her before turning to his niece and nephew. "Yes she is my girlfriend." They giggle and whisper to each other before Lily smiles at Riley.

"Riley do you love uncle Lucas?" He turns towards Riley who turns red as she stammers. "Hey how about we eat these cupcakes." Lucas says as they cheer heading towards the front. "Sorry about that apparently they inherited the nosy genes like my sister and mom." Lucas tells her as Riley lightly laughs biting her lip.

"Hey." He whispers cupping her cheek. "Hey you don't have to say you love just because they asked." She smiles as he kisses her cheeks and then her nose making her giggle. "Even though we both know you do." He says jokingly as she playfully hits him.

"Okay little ones lets fill you with sugar before your mom gets here." Lucas shouts as he walks out the kitchen with Riley. Riley shakes her head as the twins cheer biting into their cupcakes. "Well I don't know what you did but thank you." Vivian whispers as she waves at Riley as Lucas and her take the sleeping twins to the car.

"Actually my plan backfired on me. I was hoping they stay up and drive you insane on the drive home." She shakes her head smiling as they put the twins in their seats. Lucas looks down at the bakery seeing Riley smiling with a customer he couldn't help watching and smiling at her.

"What?" Lucas says as Vivian begins to laugh. "Wow you really got it bad don't you." She says as Lucas continued looking at Riley. "Got what bad?" He ask looking at her weirdly as she laughs again getting in her car. "Lucas Friar I swear. Tell her cause I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

He waves as she drives away before walking down the steps watching Riley. He realized what his sister meant and he did love her. He was just afraid to tell her he loved her to soon and scared her off.

"Hey." Riley smiles wrapping her arms around his neck. "I am so ready to get out of here. Although I am hungry so..." Lucas chuckles as he kisses her coming up with an idea. "How about you come over to my place tonight? I'll cook you dinner." Riley widens her eyes at him as he smiles. "You can cook?" He chuckles nodding his head.

"I would love to. But I feel like I should cook for you since you helped today around the bakery. Maybe I should go to work with you tomorrow." Lucas nods as pulls her closer to him. "Yeah I can act out some of my secretary fantasies with you." She gasps as he kisses her. "Don't push it Lucas Friar."

"So my place. Say eight?" Riley nods softly as she kisses him once more before heading towards the phone. "Later Friar." She blows him a kiss as he winks at her heading out the door.

Lucas opened the door to his apartment half expecting to see his dad sitting on his couch ready to yell at him. But thankfully he wasn't there as he tosses his keys and the ring on the counter. He looked at the time checking to make sure he had enough time to shower before he got dinner ready for him and Riley.

He showers quickly shaking his head as he sees his dad sitting at the kitchen counter holding the ring in his hand. "Hey dad I expected you way earlier than this." He jokes getting all the ingredients he needed for dinner. "I hope this is your apology dinner to Sara for how you humiliated her in public today."

Lucas chuckles softly shaking his head just like Sara his dad was delusional. He knew he needed to tell his dad was he wanted and to hell with what he thought he should want.

"Dad I'm not apologizing to Sara and I'm not merging the company with the Montgomery company. It's bad for business and I will never love Sara I barely tolerate her now. And that's because you think I owe them." He sees his dad watching him giving him that look again. "Lucas we owe them we have to do this."

Lucas scoffed as he looked at his dad after talking with his mom he looked into everything. "There is no we dad there is only me. And as ceo I'm saying no to merging the company and the board will back me on this too. We don't owe the Montgomery bill got his money back and more. We aren't indebted to them."

Lucas looked at him as he sees his dad trying to decide what he was going to say next. "No matter what you say I'm not changing my mind. When I do marry it will be to the girl I choose and I already have. Everyone loves her and I love and I would like for you to too."

He sighs as his dad gets up without saying anything and walking out the door.

* * *

"Man I feel like I'm back in school." Andrew says walking in Josh's apartment holding poster boards and scissors. Josh chuckles as he continues looking over the file he sort of "borrowed" from Maya when he left her at the museum.

He knew she had a big decision to make and he wasn't entirely sure she was breaking up with him or not but he wasn't going to let that happen. He told her plenty of times that he would always be there for her and he wasn't about to break that promise.

"Dude what are you doing?" Josh asked seeing Andrew sprinkling glitter on s poster board. "I made the title board." He shows Josh as he reads what he wrote. "Trying to get the girl I love to stay." Josh gives him a look as Andrew laughs telling him he didn't deny it.

Josh shakes his head as he smiles knowing he didn't want to change it even if it was covered in hot pink glitter. He knew it was true the moment he stopped denying that Maya and him were in an actual relationship and not a fake one like they both thought. He was in it for the long game and he was hoping by showing her that she wouldn't want to end it.

"Hey uncle Josh I've brought...What is going on?" Riley asked opening the door as Josh looks up at her. "Isn't it obvious?" Andrew asked as Riley flicked him. "Maya told you?" Riley asked setting the box she was holding on the counter. "Sort of. I think she broke up with me this afternoon but I'm not sure. I'm hoping this shows her what I want it to show her."

Riley smiled at him before tilting her head. "Wait she broke up with you?" She goes to get up but Josh grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Riley I'm handling it." He gestures around at the poster boards as Riley smiles wider hugging him. "I knew it. I'm so happy for you." She squeals as Josh hugs her shaking his head.

"Okay okay now can you do me a favor?" She looks at him and he nods at Andrew who was putting glue on his hand. "Come on Andrew." Riley says pulling him up from the floor. "What? I can't leave Josh is about to confess his love to Sandra Dee and I want front row seats."

Josh shakes his head as Riley puts on her Topanga face. "Andrew let's go right now I need a ride and Josh needs his privacy." Andrew stomps his foot as he grabs his jacket waving at Josh. "Tell me what she says." Josh chuckles as Riley shakes her head at him. "Maybe we should find you a girlfriend or a hobby."

Josh smiles as he checks the time knowing Maya was almost off. He gathers up all the markers and glue and sets up the boards how he wants them. He changes clothes calling up Maya's favorite place ordering them dinner. He picks it up heading to the flower stand and grabbing her favorite flowers before heading to the museum.

He stands outside thinking of what he could say but knew Maya wouldn't listen so he had to resort to a different measure. "Josh what..." Maya starts to say as soon as she sees him but Josh stops her by kissing her. "Okay come on." He says lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder again.

"Josh! What are you doing? Put me down!" She shrieks as he shakes his head smiling at Jasmine who shakes her head at him. "No can do Hart." He says walking carefully down the steps with Maya muttering under her breath. He stops at his car putting her down grabbing her since she tried to escape.

"Get in ferret." She folds her arms across her chest turning her head. Josh couldn't help chuckling as he pulls a taco from the car holding it towards her nose. "You play dirty Boing." She says taking it and getting in the car with him. He hands her the flowers watching as she smiles before shaking her head frowning at him.

"I told you I needed time to think things over." Maya tells him as he starts the car. "I know and I'm letting you do just that." He says glancing at her. "Kidnapping me is not giving me time." She tells him as he nods. "Oh I think I am." He doesn't say anything else as they make their way to his apartment.

Now that they were at his door he was starting to get nervous. Maybe he should just give her her space to let her think things over. He took a deep breath opening the door and gesturing for her to go first. She gasps as she sees the poster boards with the different places she could go to.

"I may have "borrowed" the file and did some research." He tells her gesturing at all the boards. She hadn't said anything as he continued to talk. "I know you said you needed time to think things over and I'll give you that. But..."

He turned her around so she was looking at him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm in it for the long game with you and if you leave I can always visit. I'm sure someone out there could use a professional accountant." She laughs lightly when he winks.

She smiles as she continues looking at the boards before stopping at the one Andrew made. Josh walked up to her watching her as she looks at him and then at the board again. "Andrew made that." He says watching as she lowers her head nodding. "But that doesn't mean that I don't mean it. Because I do love you."

She turns towards him smiling as she pulls him by his shirt kissing him. "I love you too Boing."


	18. Chapter 18

Josh watched as Maya would glance at the poster boards while they ate and smile. They sat on his couch eating the rest of the tacos as Josh told her how he made them. "You know Hart I think it's pretty cute how you can't take your eyes off my work there." He tells her putting his taco down moving closer to her.

"Well it's hard not to." She says blushing as Josh moves her hair behind her ear. "You know I know you still have to make a decision and I don't want you to think me telling you I love you was some way to get you to stay." He tells her watching as she bites her lip. "It's not?" She asked as Josh smiles shaking his head.

"Sorry babe you have to figure this one out on your own. No outside help from me. What?" He ask when he sees Maya trying to hold in her laugh. "You called me babe." She laughs when Josh looks at her funny. "Yeah so?" He says confused as Maya laughs more. "Nothing it's just I love your other nicknames for me and babe is not one of them."

Josh shakes his head again as he pulls her to him. "You know it's not very nice to make fun of your boyfriend who if I'm not mistaken just told you he loved you." He cups her cheek as she continues biting her lip. "Well I'm only going to continue if he doesn't kiss me already." Josh chuckles nodding his head as he kisses her.

"Much better gorgeous?" He ask when they pull apart. "Much." She whispers kissing him once more. After dinner and alot more kissing Maya has fallen asleep hallway during the movie they were watching in bed. Josh smiled at her as he kissed her head before pulling out his laptop looking at the different places that Maya could eventually move to.

He looked over all them making pro con lists trying to picture himself living in these places. He knew Maya hadn't made a decision yet and she hasn't actually asked him to go with her but. As he watched her sleep he couldn't help wanting to follow wherever she went.

He loved her it was pretty impossible not to want to follow wherever his little ferret went.

Josh groaned as he hears his phone going off checking the time knowing he was going to kill Andrew for calling so early. He knew it was him since he kept texting Josh all night asking for details. He grabs it hoping it didn't wake Maya as he gets up heading towards the living room and answers it.

"Dude you've been keeping me in suspense all night what did Maya say? Are you guys going to get married now?" Josh shook his head hanging up the phone as he silences it tossing it on the couch. Josh heads back to his room and see Maya looking at his pro con list he made last night.

"Hey." Josh says scratching his neck as Maya looks up at him. "It's not what you think it is." He tells her sitting on the bed taking the list from her. "It's not?" She asked as Josh couldn't tell if the expression on her face was a sad one or hurt one. "Okay hear me out before you tell me I'm an idiot okay?" Maya looks at him weirdly but nods her head.

"Okay so last night when you fell asleep I got to thinking about you and how I love you and don't really want to be apart from you but I also don't want to influence your decision and have you regret it or me. I just wanted to make sure if you did leave that I would go wherever you go. Because..." He looks at her taking a deep breath.

"Honestly Hart I would follow you anywhere you go and would be happy as long..." He gets cut off when Maya launches herself at him kissing him. "Your an idiot boing but I love you." She tells him as they pull apart. "Have lunch and dinner with me tonight?" He asked flipping them so she was under him. She tilts her head tapping her lips. "I don't know I might be busy."

He chuckles nodding his head as he leans down watching as she closes her eyes. "I'll see you at later then." He whispers against her lips before getting up heading to the bathroom. He chuckles as he hears Maya call him a tease. "Okay I'm leaving." Maya tells him knocking on the door as he opens it looking at her.

"Is this because I didn't kiss you?" He tells her with a smile as she shakes her head. "Partly. No I don't have clothes here that are clean. I have to go home to change." Josh shakes his head grabbing her as she heads for the front door. "You can borrow something of mine." He tells her as she laughs. "That's sweet but I would not fit in them. I would drown in them." She tells him.

"Okay fine leave me here by myself. Alone." He tells her dramatically throwing himself on the couch. "Big baby. You can come with to the bakery and help plus we have a dates tonight." He smiles as an idea popped in his head. "Okay you can go." He tells her as she playfully hits his chest before kissing him and heading out the door.

He smiles grabbing his phone making a call. "Hey you busy right now?"

Josh sat on the steps of the museum sipping his coffee and waiting. He smiles when he sees her walking towards him with a smile on his face. "To what do I owe the honor of this morning visit?" Jasmine asked accepting the coffee he hands her. "Well I have a question?" He asked putting his cup down. "I have some too." She tells him smiling at him as he looks at her.

"What was yesterday all about with Maya?" He smiles uncontrollably at the mention of Maya as Jasmine pokes his cheeks. "Never mind your face gives you away." She tells him as he chuckles. "What can I say I'm a guy in love." Jasmine gasps squealing as she pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

"I knew it! I knew you two would fall in love." She gasps as she pulls back looking in his eyes. "Oh my god are you going to ask her to marry you? Is that why you asked me to meet you here at the museum? Oh my God oh my God!" Josh shakes his head as he tries to get her to calm down since people were looking at them.

"Jeez Jasmine you're worse than Andrew. I'm not asking her to marry me. Yet." He tells her chuckling. "So what do you need?" She asked as Josh smiles looking at the museum telling her his idea.

* * *

Riley stretched or at least attempted to since she was being held close by Lucas arm. After they had dinner Lucas has asked her to stay the night. She hesitated at first thinking about going home but he suggested a movie in his bed and well she got comfortable and fell asleep. She's pretty sure that was his plan all along to stuff her and get her so comfortable she didn't want to leave.

She smiled turning so they were facing each other staring at him glad she decided to stay. She smiled as she watched him sleep gently tracing his jaw. She sighed happily as she did it tempted to kiss him as he slept but knowing if she did he would wake and she would never leave. Although she was tempted to wake him just so she didn't have to.

But as she looked at the time she knew she had to go. She tried moving his arm but apparently he had a death grip on her. She tried wiggling her way out but that just made him pull her closer to him snuggling into her hair. She looks at him after giving up and seen he was smiling. She shakes her head and smiles coming up with a plan.

She begin kissing along his jaw checking after every one to see if he would wake. She lightly giggles as she leans up to kiss his lips but doesn't making him pout. She does it again brushing her lips against his and moving back. She goes in for a third time yelping as Lucas grabs her and kisses her.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked as he kisses her neck. "Since you begun torturing me." He tells her as Riley gasps. "Hey I was just trying to get up I'm going to be so late." She says sitting up as Lucas pulls her back down. "Stay I'll make you breakfast in bed." Riley shook her head kissing his cheek as she pushed him up. "Tempting Lucas Friar very tempting but I have to open the bakery for the kids."

She smiled tying her hair up as Lucas pouted folding his arms across his chest. "Aww my poor baby maybe you can stop by later we never did finish that talk." She kissed him as he looks at her weirdly before realizing what she was talking about. "Oh I'll definitely stop by then." She kisses him once more before grabbing her bag heading to work.

Riley got to the bakery opening the door starting the coffee pots. She wondered if Maya would be in and how it went with Josh's declaration of love. She called them both the night before but neither answered and she knew it was probably good news since she knew they loved each other.

She already had ideas for their wedding cake. She got started on the cupcakes as more customers started to arrive. She smiles when she feels her phone buzzes in her apron pulling it out seeing it was Lucas. "Hello?" She answered giggling as he said it back. "Are you on your way because I might have to dock your pay."

She bites her lip as she hears him chuckle. "Well I would hate for that to happen. Although I'm sure I could persuade you not to." He tells her as she smiles. "Bribing your boss? That can get some time in my office with me going over the how wrong that is." She tells him as she sees Charlie shaking his head at her. "I don't know I kind of enjoy doing the wrong thing."

She giggles as more customers come in. "Well I have to go I hope you do come in late but with a good bribe." He chuckles telling her he would as they say bye to each other. "You two are gross." Charlie tells her as she laughs playfully hitting him. "Lucas and I are adorable." She says as someone comes in asking for the owner.

"That's me Riley Matthews." She turned and seen an older gentleman in a suit sitting at the counter looking at her like he was studying her. She would have found it unsettling but he looked so familiar it didn't bother her that much. "I've heard many wonderful things about your bakery and yourself that I had to come down and check it out for myself." He tells her as she smiles handing him a menu.

"That's so sweet and it's not just me it takes a village." She joked gesturing at Charlie who salutes her. "So what can I get ya?" She asked as he says a coffee and muffin to go. "Excellent choice." She goes to make it turning back to the man who was smiling at her. "I'm sorry do I know you? You seem very familiar."

He shakes his head still smiling at her. "No I don't make it down here that much although I do have a son who comes in quite alot."

Riley shakes her head smiling as she thinks about Lucas. "I'm sorry I'm already involved with someone I happen to rather like very much." She sees the older gentleman smile before looking at her. "I hope I'm not being to forward but perhaps would you say you love this young man?"

Riley's cheeks heat up but she couldn't help smiling when thinking about Lucas and love in the same sentence. "It's not forward at all and yes I do love him very much." He smiles putting money down on the counter grabbing his food. "Thank you." He says patting her hand before leaving out the door confusing her. "That was the weirdest thing ever." She says shaking her head.

Riley finished helping customers almost dropping the coffee pot she was holding when Maya walked in with a smile on her face. "So... Tell me tell me tell me!" Riley shouted as soon as they reach the kitchen. Maya laughs covering her face as Riley squeals hugging her. "I can't believe it you're my aunt!"

Maya looks at her weirdly before pulling back. "Not yet riles we are in love though." Riley squealed again jumping up and down as Lucas comes in the kitchen. "She's all yours." Maya tells him handing him Riley who was still jumping for joy. "Hi." Lucas tells her as she puts her arms around his neck. "Hi." She kisses him as he lifts her making her giggle.

"So I was hoping I could take you to dinner tonight." Lucas asked as Riley lightly laugh. "Didn't we just do dinner last night friar?" He nods chuckling as he begins to dance with her in the kitchen. "That doesn't mean I don't want to take you to dinner again does it?" He asked as he dipped her. She giggles as he kisses her before pulling her up.

"Okay. Dinner tonight." Riley tells him as she sees kids coming in. Lucas kissed her once more leaving her all tingly and she knew tonight she definitely going to tell him she loved him.

* * *

Maya couldn't help the smile that had been on her face since the night before thanks in part to one Joshua Matthews. Just thinking about him made her smile wider and shiver in excitement at seeing him again. She looked at her students as they painted happily and couldn't help the giggle that escaped with how happy she was.

It was short lived though when she realized she still had a decision to make. One that she was still trying to figure out. Maybe she just needed a sign letting her know that what she was thinking was the right decision for her. "Maya?" She looked and seen William smiling at her.

"Hey I've missed you. How is my favorite little apprentice?" She asked hugging him as he smiled. "I'm good and thank you for my book look!" He pulls it out his bag as he shows her all his drawing. "Wow you filled up the whole book." He smiles as he hands it to her. "I want you to have it Maya. I couldn't have done it without you." He hugs her again as he goes back to his easel and begins to draw.

Maya smiled wiping her eyes as she looked over the sketches. She held it close as she continued wiping at her eyes. She dismissed them all to go decorate their cupcakes as she puts the artwork away. She couldn't help smiling as she looked over everyone's work before smiling down at William's sketchbook.

She had an idea and she hoped that it would be a good one. She waved at Riley who was giggling with Lucas. She headed to the subway getting on and going over everything she wanted to say she just hoped it was good.

She arrives at the museum looking down at her outfit wondering if she should have went home and changed out her ripped jeans and sweater with paint stains. No she thought shaking her head making her way inside. She couldn't turn back now or she would lose her nerve. She makes her way to Mr. Hughes office knocking on the door.

"Oh Maya this is a surprise. I thought you had your workshop on Saturdays?" He asked as Maya smiles. "I do or did we just finished. That's something I wanted to speak to you about." She told him fidgeting with her fingers as he gestures for her to have a seat. "I've come to a decision regarding my offers." He smiles at her as she continues.

"And what have you decided?" He asked as Maya smiled. "I appreciate all the offers however I would prefer to stay here at the museum and working with my kids. They are my inspiration." She says with a light laugh. Mr. Hughes chuckles slightly grabbing a folder from his drawers handing it to her.

"I figured you might want to stay with us and this can guarantee that." Maya looked at him opening up the folder widening her eyes and smiling. "Thank you Mr. Hughes thank you so much." She says standing and shaking his hand wildly. "Your welcome dear might I suggest going and letting the gentleman out there know." Maya looked at him with a confused expression as he gestures for her to follow.

He leads her down more towards the front of the museum that held some of her favorite moments with Josh. She gasps nearly bumping into Mr. Hughes who stopped pointing at Josh. "I'm sorry Mr. Hughes I can tell him to stop." She says even though she was smiling at Josh and Jasmine fixing the picnic blanket with the lilies.

"No need miss Hart I know we usually don't do this but since the museum is closed and I trust you. Have fun." Maya bites her lip as she makes her way towards Josh who hasn't spotted her but Jasmine does. She smiles before leaving as she taps Josh's shoulder.

"Surprise." Josh says as he turns around smiling at her. Maya shakes her head as he bends down handing her a flower. "What is all this?" She ask as he takes her hand helping her sit down with him. "Well its date one of many." She lightly laughs as he hands her a plate with fruit on it.

"When I thought of this idea I wasn't sure what food to bring and I didn't want Ken to run it either." Josh tells her as he hands her a water. "You don't have to worry about him anymore." Maya tells him with a smile as Josh looks at her weirdly. She laughs and tells him what happened to scott as Josh throws his head back laughing.

"Well I didn't expect that." Maya laughed as she hands Josh the folder not being able to keep it inside anymore. "What's this?" He ask opening it. "This is me choosing where I want to be." She says with a smile. "Maya you didn't choose home because of us saying I love you did you? Cause I..." Maya shakes her head launching herself at him.

"Wasn't it you just this morning saying you would follow me anywhere?" He nods as she smiles down at him. "Well this is me telling you that you don't have to follow me to far cause I'm staying right where I'm supposed to." Josh smiled pulling her closer kissing her. "I love you gorgeous."

"I love you too boing."

* * *

Lucas whistled as he wiped down a table as Riley sat in a booth drinking a smoothie. He playfully hits her with the rag he was holding as he passes her making her giggle. He continued cleaning up around the bakery before feeling his phone buzz in his pocket.

He looks at it sighing as he sees it was his dad asking if they could talk at the house. Lucas wanted to say no since he was pretty sure he was going to get him to reconsider marrying Sara. He walks to the kitchen taking off his apron when Riley comes back looking at him.

"Trying to sneak out and not finish your shift? That's grounds for termination." She tells him with a smile as he chuckles. "I don't think you would fire me." He tells her pulling her to him as he leans on the sink. "Oh yeah and why not?" She ask as he pulls her closer to him. "Well for one who would kiss you?" He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

"My other boyfriend." She says with a giggle as she puts her arms around his neck as he gasps. "Meanie." He says right before kissing her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "But seriously why are you taking off? I thought we had dinner plans?" Riley ask looking at him with a pout as he smiles. "We still do, just my dad wants to talk to me."

"About marrying Sara still?" She says scrunching her face at the mention of her. "I'm not sure but he can try all he wants my future is right here." He tells her watching her cheeks heat up. "Right here in this kitchen?" She ask pointing as he smiles nodding his head. "Right here." He whispers making her smile. "Okay." She whispers back kissing him.

Lucas stares at his parents door before using his key unlocking it. He was happy and he would hope just like his sister and mother that his dad would be happy for him too. That wasn't too much to ask for a father to be happy for his son who found the perfect person for him.

"Dad you here?" He calls out not seeing him anywhere. "Kitchen." He shouts out as Lucas takes a breath before walking in bracing himself for whatever his dad was going to say. "What?" His dad chuckles as Lucas looks at him weirdly. "Nothing you seem... different." He says as he takes a seat at the table.

"Well thank you I guess." His dad tells him shaking his head with a smile still on his face. He sits down with him at the table staring at him before sliding a tiny box across as Lucas is hesitant to take it. "Go ahead." His dad tells him as Lucas grabs it opening it up seeing his grandmother's engagement ring inside.

"It's yours I want..." His dad starts to say as Lucas closes the box sliding it back to him. "Dad I already said I'm not going to marry Sara. I'm with..." This time lucas dad cuts him off. "I know and that's why I'm giving it to you." Lucas takes it back as he stares at his dad who hadn't stop smiling. "What's going on? Why the sudden change of heart?"

His dad smiles wider shrugging his shoulders standing up from the table. "Well I have to get back to my book I'm at the good part and if I don't finish your mother will spoil it for me." He walks off leaving Lucas completely baffled by his behavior. He was sure his dad was either abducted or was up to no good.

He looks at the box walking towards the front when he spots the familiar coffee cup he's seen plenty of times. He smiles when he sees his dad drink from it raising it towards him as he smiles. He smiles back heading towards the door wondering when he went in to meet her why hasn't Riley said anything.

Lucas heads home placing the box on the counter and stares at it. He opens it pulling the ring out examining it. He smiles thinking it would suit Riley so perfectly like it was made for her even though his grandpa had it made especially for his grandmother. He stares at the ring when his phone goes off pulling him from his thoughts.

He chuckles shaking his head when he sees it's Riley asking did he forget about her. He decides to call her with his response. "Nothing could ever make me forget those brown eyes of yours." He says when she says hello. "Well then where are you mister I'm waiting." He chuckles as he could picture her tapping her foot with a smile on her face.

"On my way love." He freezes as he hears her gasps on the other end. He mentally curses himself rubbing at his neck about to say something when she speaks first. "Can't wait." Lucas smiles as he says goodbye and goes to change. He spots the ring still on the counter debating with himself if he should bring it or not.

He slips it into his jacket pocket walking towards the door only to turn back around putting it down. He walks to the door sighing as he walks back grabbing it again. "Okay stop." He says aloud to himself. He looks at the ring box opening and closing it he opens it smiling before closing it again.

"My moment with be my moment." He says putting the ring down in his room.

He makes his way to the bakery since Riley was probably still there swirling around in her office chair. Sure enough as he walks in Charlie points at the office and Lucas goes inside shaking his head. There she was the girl he loved giggling as she spun in her chair without a care in the world. She falls off it causing him to rush towards her when she spots him in the doorway.

"Love what am i going to do with you?" He ask as she laughs laying on the floor. He smiles as she tilts her head at him smiling like she had a secret. "Love me cause I love you." She whisper as Lucas widens his eyes. She stared at him like she was waiting for him to say something back. He wanted to in a more romantic setting but...

He cups her cheek leaning down. "I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Maybe the last chapter before epilogue. Maybe. There will be a time jump.**

Maya shook her head smiling sitting on a stool at the counter sketching as Riley and Lucas moved around the kitchen making pancakes and dancing like an old married couple. It was different from how she had found them when she had came home in the morning and found them making out like teenagers.

Riley had told her Lucas and her shared I love you the night before and she was just so happy. Maya could tell since she couldn't stop smiling and twirling herself around. She knew wedding bells were in their future and she was sure it was going to be soon. She even had a bet going with Josh who told her they would get engaged after a year of dating.

But as Maya watched them she knew she would be taking Riley wedding dress shopping soon.

"Breakfast Peaches." Riley singsong placing a plate in front of her as Maya ripped her sketch out her book handing it to her. "Aw Peaches this is beautiful. Luke look." She hands the sketch to Lucas who puts his arm around Riley who was sniffing. "Where should we put it love? Hang in the bakery or right here on the fridge?"

"I'm going to hang it in the bakery so everyone can see how talented my little peaches is." Riley says pinching Maya's cheeks as she playfully glares at her. "I'm trying to eat Riles." Maya says pouring syrup all over her pancakes as Lucas and Riley join her.

"So I'm surprised you came home Maya I assumed you would still be canoodling with my uncle Josh." Riley said causing Lucas to choke on his coffee and Maya to widen her eyes. "Mr. Architect please inform your wife there was no "canoodling" and who says that?" She asked noticing Lucas smiling at Riley and not so discreetly patting his pocket.

Maya smiles mischievously as Lucas looks at her with wide eyes. "Riles?" Maya calls as Lucas shakes his head. "Yeah peaches?" She ask looking at her. "Have you seen my blue barrettes I wanted to wear them on my date with Boing."

Riley nods heading towards her room as Maya looks at Lucas. "We have two minutes before she comes back so show me." She says holding out her hand as Lucas places the box in her hand. She smiles as she looks at it thinking it looks just like something meant for Riley.

"So you plan to propose to her then?" She asked handing the ring back. "Well last night I was going to but I left the ring at home and then we shared our first I love you with each other and I felt like I missed my opportunity so this morning I went home and grabbed it again. Lucas says in one breath making Maya laugh.

"Whoa slow down there you're rambling as much as Riley." She tells him noticing how he admittedly starts smiling. "Boy you got it bad don't you Mr. Architect?" He looks at her weirdly shaking his head. "You know you can call me Lucas." He tells her as she pats his shoulder. "This is much more fun. Just remember don't hurt her or I will hurt you."

He nods as Riley comes back in looking at them. "What's going on?" She asked sitting down as Maya smiles at her. "Just telling Lucas here not to hurt you." Riley gasps as Maya laughs heading towards her room. She laid on her bed sketching as her door opened revealing Josh.

"Hey there Boing what brings you to my neck of the woods?" She asked giggling as he closed her door laying down on top of her and kissing her. "Hey Hey Hey young man what is going on here?" Maya laughed as josh rolled off her as they look seeing Riley in the doorway.

"Riley get out of here." Josh tells her as she shakes her head closing the door. "Okay mom." Maya shouts as Riley tells them not to do something she wouldn't do. She turned back to Josh who looked at her weirdly. "Kiss me Boing." She says as he does it.

He starts kissing her cheeks and then her neck as she begins to laugh when Riley knocks saying it didn't sound like they were talking in there. Josh looks at her as she smiles kissing him again before he smiles at. "So what was all that?" Josh asked as he kissed her neck again.

"Well mom and dad out there are looking out for my wellbeing." She giggles as he kisses her. "Mom and dad?" He ask as Maya laughs.

"Yup plus Riley is just happy there is going to be a new addition to the family." She says drumming her fingers on her stomach. Josh widened his eyes as he points at her stomach and rolling off the bed passing out.

* * *

"What happened?" Riley asked as Lucas and her came in Maya's room when they hear a thud. "Boing thinks I'm pregnant." Maya says laughing as she gets off the bed and walking out the room confusing Lucas and Riley. They follow behind as she grabs some ice cream from the freezer.

"Why does he think that? Are you?" Riley asked as Lucas chuckles watching as she bounces in front of Maya. "No Riles I'm not. I said there was going to be a new addition to the family and he automatically assumed."

Lucas looked at her confused as she looks at him smiling. He widens his eyes as Riley ask Maya what new addition. "Thanks for leaving me there." Josh says coming out the room as Lucas breathes a sigh of relief at the fact Maya almost spoiled his surprise proposal.

"Hey imagine if I was and that's how you respond when I tell you I'm bringing our child into the world." Maya tells him making Riley and Lucas laugh. "Come on gorgeous any guy would have the same reaction I did." Riley gasps as she turns towards Lucas giving him her puppy dog eyes. "Luke you would faint?"

He looks at her then at Josh and Maya who were smiling at him. "No love I would kiss you and then go and buy you whatever you wanted." She squealed with happiness wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. "Bleh. Boo!" Josh and Maya say together as Lucas as Riley turns their way.

"Don't be jealous." Riley tells them as she kisses Lucas once more. "So what are we doing today?" Josh asked stealing Maya's ice cream and sitting on counter. "Well peaches and I are having our girls day I don't know what you two are planning to do." Riley says as Josh and Lucas exchange a look.

"Well can we join in on these plans?" Lucas ask as he sits on the couch pulling Riley with him. She giggles along with Maya who takes her ice cream back from Josh. "Sorry Luke this is a day for Maya and just me." Riley tells him as he pouts kissing her neck. "Please. Pretty please?" He whispers as he sees her look at Maya.

"Okay but just remember you both wanted to do this." Maya tells them putting her ice cream down and smiling at them. "Boing Don't touh your mask or it won't dry right." Maya tells him smacking his hand as Riley laughs. "Lucas don't move."

Lucas groans as Riley puts the oatmeal mask on his face. "Riley is this really something you two do when you're having girl time?" Lucas ask smiling when Riley kisses him before putting the mask on his chin. "Sometimes. Usually we dance and drink and talk about boys." She says sitting down adding the rest of the mask to her own.

"So we could have been drinking right now?" Josh asked playfully glaring at Maya as she smacks his hand. "That's next. First we let the mask dry and watch movies." Maya tells him as she turns on wizard of oz. While everyone else watched the movie Lucas couldn't help looking at Riley who was smiling.

He smiled brushing the hair off her neck about to lean in and kiss her when Maya pauses the movie. "Time to take the masks off." She pulls Josh into the kitchen as Riley grabs Lucas hand leading him to the bathroom. He watched as she washed off her and then helped him wash his.

"This is nice." He tells her as he sits on the edge of the tub as she wipes off the rest of his mask he missed. "This is nice. It's like I'm your wife cleaning you up after a shave quickly kissing you before our kids come in." Lucas looked at her weirdly as she blushes biting her lip. "You think about that stuff?" He ask moving her closer to him.

"No." She says as she smiles making him chuckle. "Okay yes I do. I can't help it." She says as he pulls her onto his lap. "I think about it too." He tells her as she smiles wider. "Really?" She asked as he nods.

"How can I not. I imagine our future all the time." He tells her as she wraps her arms around his neck. "What does it look like?" She asked as he smiles. "Well I imagine you and me dancing in our living room with our kids dancing along with us. A little house where our kids can run around in the backyard. Plus a huge kitchen for you."

She giggles softly as Lucas continues brushing the hair from her face. "Also a dog chasing the kids around. But mostly I imagine waking up to you every morning for as long as I can."

He looks at her wishing he could take it back when he notices the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Riley I freaked you out didn't I'll just..." He stops when she puts her hands on his face kissing him. "You didn't freak me out at all Friar. I can't wait for my future with you too."

He kisses her cheeks as she smiles softly causing Lucas to tilt his head at her. "What?" He chuckles lightly as she smiles shrugging her shoulders. "You plan to build this house for me?" She asked as he smiles. "If you want I mean I am an architect after all." She giggles again as he kisses her cheek.

"Just don't forget my huge kitchen Friar."

Lucas smiles as he kisses her once more feeling the ring burning in his pocket. He knew it wasn't the right time but he was definitely excited for their future together.

* * *

Josh touched his face as he looks at Maya who had her feet on his lap as she sketched. He smiles watching her as she concentrated on her sketch never taking her eyes off it. He was sure she knew he was watching her since she smiled wider kicking her feet happily on his lap.

"You want to get married?" He ask watching as she snapped the pencil she was holding in her hand in half. "What?" She squeaked as he smiles pulling her to him. "Do you Maya Hart want to get married?" He ask kissing her cheeks, forehead and nose.

"Are you asking?" She ask as he rubs his thumb over her lips making her shiver. Maya looks at him smiling at him. "Maybe." She says with a shrug as he looks at her with his mouth open. "Maybe?" He says as she smiles nodding her head. "I'll give you a maybe." He begins tickling her making her laugh.

"You know Lucas is going to ask Riley to marry him." Maya tells him as he stops tickling her. "Seriously?" He ask as Maya nods her head. "Little early for that isn't it?" He asked as Maya shakes her head. "No I mean usually I would say yes but Riley and Lucas are special."

Josh nods as he cups her cheeks. "Not as special as you and me though Hart." She smiles biting her lip as he kisses her.

"Hey no canoodling on the couch you two." Lucas says as he and Riley sit down on the couch with them. "Sorry mom and pop we will cease on the canoodling." Josh says as he pulls Maya against him kissing her neck. "Hey don't make me get the spray bottle." Riley says as she starts the movie up again.

"Isn't this what you two were doing in the bathroom just a minute ago?" Maya asked as they both turned red making Maya and Josh laugh.

Josh drummed his fingers on his desk as he looked at his computer looking up jewelry. He sighs not finding anything he liked as he searched for the perfect gift for Maya. He had planned for her to come to his place so he could cook her dinner and they could have their official first date.

Although Maya had told him they did with every date they had Josh wanted something special. Something that showed her he was serious about them. He smiles seeing a blue diamond ring that screamed Maya but he hesitated to buy it.

He didn't want her to think that he was only proposing because Lucas was going to propose to Riley. He wanted something more but he did make note of the ring writing down everything he needed for future references.

"Dude what are you doing?" Andrew asked barging in his office scaring him. Josh rolled his eyes as he tried clicking off the website knowing Andrew would freak out. But unfortunately his computer decided to freeze on him just as Andrew walks over to his side of the desk.

"Are you?.. Are you looking for an engagement ring for Sandra Dee?" He asked as Josh shook his head hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions. "Dude you're literally looking at a jewelry website. Scoot over I know what she likes." He tells him pushing Josh out his chair and sitting down.

"Jokes on you dude my computer... How did you do that?" He asked noticing Andrew fixed it and was looking up rings. "Oh and dude you do not know my girlfriend better than me. I've known her since we were little. Nobody knows her better than me."

Andrew looked at him weirdly as he begins to laugh. "I'm telling Riley that one. Hilarious Matthews." Josh rolls his eyes as Andrew smacks the desk saying he found the one. "Dude that's ugly. I'm not giving Maya a ring that looks like it was..I'm not even sure what that is." Josh tells him as Andrew groans.

"Fine let's go look at some then." Josh knew he shouldn't but agrees as he grabs his jacket heading out with Andrew.

Josh tasted the sauce for his pasta nodding his head in approval. He looked at the time knowing Maya would be on her way. Luckily he had already showered and cleaned up the apartment. He started chopping bell peppers when the door opens making him smile.

"Honey I'm home." Maya says placing her bag down on the couch. "Hey gorgeous how was your day?" He asked wiping his hands kissing her. "Exhausting but I loved it." She says as he hands her a glass of wine. "You need help?" She asked sitting on the counter looking at what he was doing.

"Appreciate it but I'm shooting for a bloodless dinner." He chuckles as she gasps hitting him. "You know I had an interesting conversation with Andrew right now." She says as he freezes. "Really?" He ask knowing he should have went to get her instead of having him.

"Yeah he said you told him you know me better than Riley." She says as Josh nods. "I love you Boing but Riles knows me better." She giggles as she winks at him.

"Dinner was delicious boing." Maya tells him as she smiles at him. "Well would you like dessert?" He asked bringing over covered plate. Maya looks at him weirdly as she opens the lid gasping. "W...what?" She stammers looking at the ring box.

"It's not what you think." He says when she looks at him as he opens it. "It's a promise." Maya looks at him as he takes out the ring. "It's a promise to someday when we're both ready I'll ask you to marry me." He slips the diamond band on her finger as she wipes her eyes.

"Someday." She says as he cups her cheeks. "Someday gorgeous."

 **Three Months Later**

Riley let out a breath laying down on her office floor. She had just finished the paperwork on her last catering job her and Charlie had done. For the past three months they were busy inside the bakery and with catering. She told Lucas she was going to have to definitely hire him since they gotten more busy.

He told her he would definitely come work for her and she didn't have to pay him. At least not with money he would say with a wink. But unfortunately he got busy at work building and blowing up old buildings.

"Boss!?" Charlie calls out as Riley groans raising her hand in the air. "What are you doing?" He asked as she smiles leaning on her arms. "My body hurts I can't move. What's up?" She asked laying back down. "Well I got more orders that need your once over." She groans lifting her arms up as he bends down picking her up.

"What is going on here?" Riley tilts her head back smiling like crazy at Lucas who was glaring at Charlie. "Down boy here." Charlie says putting her in his arms. "Paperwork is on your desk boss." He says with a salute as he walks out closing the door behind him. "So what was that about?" Lucas asked as Riley just smiled at him.

"Your jealous?" She says as he sits the couch she had in her office. "I'm not jealous." He tells her as she giggles kissing him. "You have nothing to worry about Friar my heart is right." She says patting his chest making him smile. "As is mine." He tells her kissing her neck.

"My we're getting extremely corny." She says as she bites her lip. "You love it." He whispers as she sighs happily. "I love you." She tells him as he leans back looking at her. "I love you too. Want to go get food with me?" He asked as she reaches for the paperwork Charlie brought.

"Would So love to but I have so much work to do still and my body is sore." She tells him as he wiggles his eyebrows at her. "Lucas Friar you pervert!" She gasps as he kisses her. "Okay okay. How about I order some food for us and massage you while we wait?"

Riley taps the pen she was holding against her lips smiling at him. "We could but you're extremely loud." He widens his eyes tickling her feet making her giggle. "And she says I'm the pervert." She giggles softly smiling at him as she scoots back so her legs dangled on his lap. He chuckles shaking his head as he begins massaging her feet.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked as Riley catching her looking at him. "Nothing." She says shrugging her shoulders smiling at him. "I'm just so happy. Is it possible to be happier than I am right now?" She asked noticing him looking back at her feet again.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked putting her paperwork down scooting back on his lap. "Nothing just feeling like you're right now." He says going back to rubbing her feet. She tilts her head at him as he chuckles lightly looking at her.

"Uh huh you got that I'm up to something look on your face. But I'll let it slide for now." He chuckles as Riley goes back to her work but couldn't help watching him at the same time.

"Riles I'm going to flick this paintbrush at you if you don't sit still." Maya tells her as she walks up smacking at her leg. "I can't help it Maya it just smells delicious." Riley tells her as she bites into a cupcake. "Riles stop eating the scenery!" Maya tells her once again smacking her hand.

Riley laughs biting into it again before offering one to Maya who shakes her head but accepts it. Since the bakery/catering was becoming more popular Maya had suggested sprucing up the place. Riley agreed but hesitated when Maya suggested she have her picture on the menus featuring her food.

Riley asked Lucas what he thought and naturally he agreed saying anything with Riley's smiling face on it would make anyone's day better. So she agreed having Maya paint her portrait and a couple of drawings for her. It would have been done with if Riley didn't insist on eating them.

"So when's uncle Josh popping the question?" Riley asked Maya noticing how she always looked at the ring he gotten her. Maya blushes as she playfully nudges Riley when she laughs. "I give you guys two weeks before he does it." Riley tells her.

"Hey boss got an order for ya." Charlie says walking towards them in Maya's studio. "Who's if from?" She asked wondering why he didn't do it or get one of the new employees they hired. "This is a special order just for you." He says with a smile as Riley takes the paper looking at him and then Maya who was smiling too.

Riley shakes her head looking at the order and begins to smile. Lucas. She tells Maya she would be back as she grabs a box filling it with sandwiches and cupcakes. She dust off her dress as she stares up at the building getting a strong sense of deja vu.

She shakes it off saying hi to the receptionist as she heads for the elevator. She sighs trying to hold the box as it starts to wobble. The doors open and people come out as she tries to go in causing her to fall in the elevator. "Fudging hell!" She says glaring as she looks up when she hears laughter.

"That was quite an entrance you alright?" He ask helping her up. She smiles shaking her head at him. "What are you doing?" She ask as the elevator stops frightening her. "What happened?" She asked looking around as Lucas flips a switch turning on tiny twinkle lights she didn't notice before.

"I have something for you." He tells her pulling out a small box from his pocket. Riley widen her eyes as Lucas opened it showing her the fortune cookie inside. Riley tilted her head as she takes it out opening it. " Love will fall unexpectedly into you when you least expect it." she smiled looking at it before looking at Lucas who was on one knee.

"W...What are you doing?" Riley asked as tears fill her eyes. "Well I thought the fortune spoke for its self but here I go. Riley, I knew from the moment I seen you fly into the elevator that you were someone worth being around." Riley lightly laughed wiping her eyes.

"Not a day goes by where I don't want to be around you. Your my future." He pulls out another box along with a folded up paper. He hands it to her as she opens it looking at it wiping her eyes and sniffing. "Y...you built me a house?" She ask as he smiles nodding his head. "Well it's a work in progress."

She looks again at it lightly laughing. "You even got my huge kitchen." He nods as he opens the box he was holding. "So what do you say love marry me?"

 **Okay so this wasn't the last chapter one more chapter then the epilogue.**


	20. Chapter 20

Lucas smiled as he watched his fiancée run her hands over the tile pieces for their new kitchen. He smiles wider watching the light reflect off her engagement ring a ring he wasn't sure she would accept. Especially since she took a couple of minutes to give her answer.

He was happy she said yes instead of pepper spraying him since he did kind of tell her to hurry up with her response.

"Whatcha staring at there Mr. Friar?" She asked smiling at him. "Just my beautiful fiancée face." He kisses her shoulder making her giggle before she goes back to looking at the tiles. "Okay I think this one will be perfect. What do you think Luke?" Riley holds it out to him as he looks at it before nodding.

"I like it and my fiancée has excellent taste." She smiles as he grips her hips kissing her. "Are you ever going to use my real name and not just call me your fiancée?" Lucas bobbed his head back and forth thinking about it before smiling at her. "No I like my way better."

Riley smiled as she put a post it on the tile looking at Lucas. He smiles pulling her onto his lap as she giggles. "I should go." She whispers as he kisses her neck. "No stay." He whispers against her neck as she wraps her arms around his neck. "If I stay I'm pretty sure you will ignore the work that's piling on your desk."

He looks at her and then the pile of files Pam had brought him that morning before Riley showed up. "I can get to it later." He tells her as she gives him a look. The same look she gave him the day before when he said the same thing.

She gives him a look as he smiles softly at her. "Work Friar. And if you're a good boy I'll bring you dinner." He chuckles softly kissing her groaning when she gets up. "Chinese?" He says as she leans down. "Duh." She kisses his cheeks before walking out the door.

Lucas watched her go staring at the door hoping she would come back in and keep him company since he didn't want to work. He sighs softly when ten minutes passes and she doesn't come back in and he gets to work. He knew she meant business when she didn't return.

He rubbed his eyes and his wrist as he yawns checking the time seeing it was almost nine. He was proud of himself that he managed to get so much work done he checked his phone seeing nothing from Riley and wondered where she was and what she was doing. He was going to call her but he yawned again closing his eyes.

He smiles softly with his eyes closed still enjoying the smell of the pot stickers and Riley's lips on his face. He pretended to sleep while she slowly sat on his lap kissing his cheeks avoiding his lips. "You missed a spot." He whispers opening one eye as Riley shakes her head smiling at him.

"Oh I did did I?" She leans down but pulls back making him groan. "You get some work done?" She ask standing up as Lucas looks at her. "Meanie but yes I did and I deserve some loving for it." Riley giggles as he pulls her back onto his lap kissing her.

"Okay Friar let's eat I'm starved." She says pulling the bag towards her handing Lucas chopsticks. "So what did you do today?" He ask feeding her a piece of broccoli. "I had two meetings for catering jobs and I had some ideas for the house."

"Okay love lay it on me." He says dusting his hands smiling as Riley pulls out her notepad from her purse. "Don't laugh." She says with a smile as she playfully nudges him. "I would like a bay window? Do you think you could do that?" She asked shyly biting her lip.

"Of course whatever you want. You know you don't have to ask just tell me and I'll do it for you." He tells her as Riley smiles getting up and sitting in his lap. "Well you sure do know how to make a girl feel special." Lucas chuckles kissing her brushing the hair from her face. "Only you."

Lucas stared at the plans for Riley and his house trying to decide where he should put the bay window. He knew it was a sacred place to Riley and Maya especially since they both yelled at him when he spilled water on the one in their apartment.

"Huckleberry why did you want me to meet you at this ungodly hour?" Maya groans walking towards him as he shakes his head. She had started calling him Huckleberry when she found out he grew up on a ranch in Texas. At least it was a step up from her calling him Mr. Architect.

"Well good morning to you too Maya. Here." He hands her a coffee as she yawns a thank you. "So what did you want to show me?" She asked as they entered the house looking around. "Well my fiancée would like a bay window and I can't decide if I should put it in the kitchen or living or maybe both."

"Why didn't you ask her?" She says looking at the open kitchen that was still being built. "I wanted it to be a surprise and that's where you come in. I wanted to hire you to decorate the bay window for me with pictures that Riley would love."

Maya looks at him and smiles softly shaking her head. "You've got it bad. But don't worry I'll help."

* * *

Josh chewed his cheek as he paced outside the jewelry store. He sighs checking the time wondering if all of this was a bad idea. He doesn't wonder long when he sees her walking towards him waving and walking quickly. "Sorry uncle Josh, but your brother is a pain in my side." Riley tells him making him chuckle.

"So what's up why..." she drifts off as she looks up at where they were currently standing. "Are you going to propose to maya?" She squeals as Josh covers his ears nodding his head. He watches as Riley shouts out jumping up and down and people pass them looking at her weirdly.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! This is huge news! I can't believe it I'm so happy for you!" She squeals throwing her arms around him squeezing him tightly. "Okay Riley I cant breath." He rasps as she giggles pulling back and smiling before hugging him once again.

"Okay okay." He tells her as she continues smiling as they walk in the jewelry store. "Mr. Matthews right on time. Is this the bride to be?" The owner of the store ask as Josh and Riley share a look and begin to laugh out loud.

"Sorry. But no this is my future fiancée best friend." Josh tells him loving the sound of calling Maya his future anything. "Well okay then I'll be right back." He walks away as Riley begins to look at all the rings calling over Josh. "Did you have something in mind or..." she gets cut off when the owner comes back holding a tiny black box.

"Here you are I'll give you a minute." He tells them as Riley looks at Josh weirdly. "You already bought one? What was the purpose of me coming down here?" She asked as Josh opened the box showing her. "Wow. It's perfect and screams Maya." She says wiping her eyes as Josh smiles thinking that exact thing.

"Okay spill Joshua Gabriel." Riley says after he payed for the ring and headed back to the bakery. They were currently sitting in a booth enjoying smoothies and sandwiches. "Spill what Riley Grace." He says as she kicks him for using her middle name. "You know exactly what I mean uncle Josh."

He smiles sipping his smoothie knowing exactly what she meant.

Maya and him had talked about marriage and knew it was a little to soon for them. He did promise her that someday he would drop down to one knee and propose to her. He always told her he wouldn't tell her when or he hadn't decided if it would be romantic at all. He may just propose when she hands him his coffee in the morning.

But one day everything changed for him. They were having a little family day at his office and he invited Maya to come along. He watched as she mingled with everyone showing a couple of his coworkers the promise ring he had got her. He watched never taking his eyes off her as she laughed at something his boss said to her.

Andrew had came up to him saying Josh should just propose already with the look he was giving her. Josh punched him in the arm as Andrew walked away rubbing his arm. Josh turned back to Maya gasping slightly as he sees her playing with the receptionist three month old.

He knew from the way his heart was beating out of control that he couldn't wait any longer to make it official between them.

"I love her Riley I don't want to wait any longer." He tells her as she smiles at him looking at her ring. "I know what you mean I feel the same way about Lucas. Have you two been hanging around him?" Riley asked as Josh chuckled. "Yeah you two may be rubbing off on me with your gooeyness."

Riley laughed playfully smacking his arm. "We're adorable don't you forget it but how do you plan to propose?" He looks at her shrugging his shoulders as he leans back. That was something he didn't know.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley says shaking her head and slapping his hand. "How can you get a ring and not know how you plan to ask my best friend to marry you." She shakes her head as Josh groans laying his down on the table banging it slightly. "Sorry uncle Josh." Riley says patting his hand as he looks at her.

He was about to say something when the door of the bakery opened. "Hey Riley!" William shouts running towards their table hugging her. "Hey will sorry Maya isn't here." Josh watched as Maya's little apprentice frowns slightly.

Seeing the look on his face gave Josh an idea as he looked towards Maya's little studio. "Hey William how would you like to help me with a surprise for Maya?" At the sound of that he perked up as Riley smiled as Josh told them his plan.

 **Six Months Later**

Riley rolled her shoulders as she wiped her forehead feeling a little nauseous. She was on her fourth batch of cupcakes for the upcoming wedding that weekend and she was tired. She was hoping that was why she felt so sick.

She was thinking maybe she had caught what Charlie had since he had gotten sick and the girl she hired a week ago decided to quit because she wanted to pursue a different line of work.

Riley suspected she was only there to flirt with Charlie who turned her down since he was dating someone. She had just put the last batch in the oven when she heard Maya calling her name. "Kitchen peaches." She says setting the timer and starting on the fifth batch of cupcakes.

"Whoa did a bakery explode in here?" Maya joked as Riley flicked flour at her. "Hey!" Riley tells her smacking her hand with a spatula as Maya tries to grab a cupcake. "Yours are over there." Riley pointed as Maya smiled grabbing one.

"So you gonna disappear on me again?" Riley asked as Maya looked at her. "I haven't been disappearing I'm right here. Besides you're always with that Huckleberry fella." She smiles at her as Riley shakes her head.

"Riles have you heard from that handsome uncle of yours?" Maya ask as Riley shakes her head. "I seen him last week well skyped with him. I think they're in Vermont." Riley tells her as Maya frowns slumping on her seat biting into her cupcake.

Riley knew how she felt since Lucas got wrestled into the Matthews men road trip too. But Riley knew Maya was more bummed out since Josh had started canceling dates for work and his proposal. He didn't want to but he wanted everything perfect.

That and after four months of planning perfectionist Josh had finally figured out everything for his proposal but her dad sprung the trip on them. They had been gone almost a whole month. Her dad was lucky any of them could actually get that time off.

"Why don't we have a girls day? We haven't had one since you keep disappearing on me." Riley tells her as Maya gives her a look. "Always the dramatic one aren't we Riles?" Maya tells her grabbing another.

"I'll have you know I'm the least dramatic person you know." Riley tells her splashing the mix on herself making Maya laugh. "We can totally have one you look like you need it. Are you feeling okay?" Maya asked getting up and looking at Riley. "Now who's being dramatic I'm fine. Just been a long day week actually."

Maya narrowed her eyes at her as Riley did it back to her. "Uh huh I'm watching you Riles." She says walking back towards her stool. "Maybe you're getting sick or your pregnant." Riley widened her eyes gasping as Maya looked at her. "Riles are you?" Maya asked after taking the cupcakes out for her.

Riley looked down and shook her head no she couldn't be. Could she? Lucas and her were spending a lot more time together since they were in engagement bliss but no she couldn't be. Could she?

"No I'm just probably tired that's all I can't be..where are you going?" She asked noticing Maya grab her bag. "To the store so we can figure out if you are carrying a little Huckleberry or not." Riley shook her head as she sat down on the stool Maya had previously occupied.

She rubbed her hand over her stomach and wondered. She shook her head as she continued working knowing she had to finish. "Okay go into the ladies and pee on this." Maya says as she walks back in the kitchen as Riley was wiping down.

Riley gives her a look as she takes the box heading towards the bathroom. She paced her office as Maya kept telling her how long she had left before she could look. "One minute left." Maya tells her as Riley chews her lip. "If it's a girl I want to be godmother."

"Peaches we don't even know if..." Riley gets cut off by the timer on Maya's phone going off. Moment to of truth. She thought as Maya grabbed her hand as she picked up the stick.

"Hey love did you miss me?" Lucas asked as he kissed Riley's shoulder. "I did and I have news." She said as she turns around putting her arms around his neck. "Me too. Follow me." He tells her as he puts a blindfold around her eyes.

"Lucas what is going on I'm kind of freaking out." She says squirming in her seat as the car stops. They pull up to their house as he leads her inside. "I know it's not done yet but I wanted to show.." she walks into the kitchen and gasps. "My bay window."

"Is this why Maya kept coming home covered in paint?" She asked sitting down as Lucas followed. "Yeah I thought you would like a little bit of yours guys life in here with you." Riley sniffed wiping her eyes as she throws her arms around his neck kissing him. "I'm pregnant." She whispers.

She sees Lucas wobble and kisses his cheek. "If you want to faint go ahead I did." She says sheepishly as he smiles at her. "Yeah I took one look at the test and next thing I knew I was looking at the ceiling." Lucas throws his head back and laughs as Riley joins in with him. "Are you mad?" She ask as he looks at her weirdly.

"Why would I be mad?" He ask. "Well I'm going to get huge." She says as Lucas pulls her close. "Just more to love." He tells her putting his hand on her stomach sending shivers down her spine and butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Maya looked around seeing no one looking as she slipped off her heels under her desk flexing her toes. She should have known wearing heels today was going to be a mistake. She should have worn her flats and just endured the neck pain she got from looking up at clients who were a lot taller than her.

"You look like you need a foot massage." Maya looked up shaking her head when Jasmine walks towards her with files. "Yeah I could use one. Actually a whole spa day." Maya tells her as Jasmine laughs.

She hummed to herself until she smelled the lemon pound cake wafting in the air. "Why is she trying to fatten me up?" She asked as Lucas place the basket with different pastries inside on her desk. "Love you need to stay off your feet." Lucas tell Riley who was talking with Jasmine.

"Lucas calm down please." Riley hisses as she hugs Maya well squeezes her. "So how you feeling mama bird?" Maya ask as Riley looks at her shaking her head. After Riley told Lucas they went to her doctor confirming she was four weeks along. She hadn't noticed since she was focusing all her energy on the bakery.

After that she went into mother-bird mode buying books and baking like crazy.

"Good except someone is bugging me." She says gesturing at Lucas who was rubbing her shoulders. Maya laughed as she grabbed a piece of lemon pound cake biting into it. "Riles I love you and you know I enjoy your baking but are you trying to kill me?" Maya asked as Riley laughed.

"I see we've switch roles." Riley tells her as Maya looks at her weirdly and then laughs as Riley mouths dramatic to her. Maya playfully hits her making Riley giggle.

Maya got to Josh's apartment juggling the bags of groceries Andrew insisted she needed. She groans putting them on the counter as Andrew comes out the bathroom. "Hey when did you get here?" He asked as Maya fanned her face.

"Seriously You've been here this whole time you could have got this stuff?" Maya tells him hitting him with the bunch of broccoli she got. "Oh come on Sandra Dee I'm just getting you ready for when Josh finally decides to put a real ring on it." He says gesturing at her hand.

"Hey this is a real ring!" She shouts giving him the finger as Josh walks in the door. "Um what is going on here?" He ask as Maya walks towards him kissing him. "Your best friend over there said my ring wasn't a real ring." Maya laughs as Josh hits Andrew in the arm before walking back towards her.

"Don't listen gorgeous." He whispers softly making Maya smile. "Oh just propose to her already." Andrew tells them as Maya feels Josh tense up and glare at Andrew. "Well that's my hint to leave." He says as Maya hits him as he leaves.

As soon as he left Maya looked at Josh who was smiling at her. "Well looks like you're going to have to help me prepare dinner." She says walking in the kitchen as Josh chuckles. "Okay I'll make sure I have the emergency room on hold."

Maya gasps hitting him with the broccoli she hit Andrew with. "Okay what do we start with?" Maya ask tying on the apron she bought herself. "What?"She ask giggling as Josh kisses her. "Nothing you just look very cute right now." Maya blushed as Josh kisses her once more before tying his own apron on.

"Okay let's get to work." Josh says clapping his hands as Maya looked uneasy at everything.

"Well for your first dinner it wasn't that bad." Josh says as Maya gives him a look. "Boing the dinner was not good the chicken is still frozen and I stemmed the veggies to long." Maya poured as Josh moved to her side of the table. "Gorgeous it was good besides look." He holds up the bakery keys as Maya kisses him.

"You think Riles left us any of that lemon pound cake?" Maya asked as Josh opened the door for them. "Well I think the little one inside is already taking over so I'm not sure." He joked as Maya playfully hit him laughing along with him.

"Hey who turned on the lights in my studio?" Maya asked walking over. She gasps as she seen the liles scattered around the studio. She looked around as each easel was lit up with twinkle lights shining on a painting. She sniffed wiping her eyes as she recognized they were William's paintings.

"Josh..." she was about to turn when she sees the last painting light up with the words marry me. She walks closer seeing a ring below it. She sniffed as Josh comes from behind her grabbing the ring. "Surprise." He says with a smile as Maya lightly laughs.

"I know I said I wanted to wait till our someday but I can't wait. And honestly I feel like our someday is already here." He takes Maya's hands as she smiles wiping her cheeks. "So what do you say gorgeous marry me?"

 **You know I couldn't finish the story without Maya calling Lucas Huckleberry at least once. Up next the epilogue.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue 8 months later**

Josh smiled as he watched Maya and Riley shake their heads at gift one of five Andrew had got them. They were all currently in Riley and Lucas backyard of their new home. After Josh had proposed Maya said yes and called Riley who insisted they stay at the bakery and Lucas and her would come down so they could celebrate.

They toast the happy couple and Josh and Lucas watched in amusement as Riley and Maya talked wedding plans. Maya was willing to wait since Riley got engaged first and would help with the wedding plans. But Riley shook her head telling her she could get married first since Riley wanted her little one there on her wedding day.

They kept going back and forth telling each other the other could get married first. They ended up fighting and not speaking for two days until Riley found out she was pregnant with twins.

Maya was over the moon and made up with Riley coming to an agreement. Maya would get married first only if Riley had her baby shower and agreed to be her maid of honor no matter how big she thought she looked. Riley cried and quickly agreeing with her getting to work on plans for their wedding and the twins.

Lucas told Josh shouldn't they have included them in their plans but Josh chuckled shaking his head telling him he should get use to that.

Riley gasps as she took out the tiny onesies and began to cry which turned into hysterical laughter when Maya showed her the very inappropriate gift she had. Josh shakes his head as he gives Andrew a look which he responded by shrugging with a huge smile on his face.

"So you nervous?" Lucas asked handing Josh a beer. "No I've been waiting to marry her for along time now." Lucas nods smiling as he looks at Riley before turning back to Josh. "I know the feeling." They clink beers as they walk over to their fiancés.

"Riley are you going to cry with everything you open?" Josh ask as Riley sniffs looking at the little shoes jasmine had got her. "Hush uncle Josh." She says as Maya hands her a tissue smacking Josh on the leg. "So gorgeous you get anything for the wedding night?" Josh whispered in Maya's ear making her blush.

"I got you guys furry handcuffs." Andrew whispered making Maya laugh out loud while Josh shoved him. "Dude you're sick. Remind me again why we invited you? Better yet why we made this a coed party?" Josh asked as Andrew grabbed a cupcake smiling.

"So did you girls have fun?" Josh asked as Lucas rubbed Riley's shoulders and Maya was eating a piece of cake. "I did. Best bridal/baby shower ever!" Andrew says touching Riley's stomach before laughing as she flicks him.

"Oh that reminds me. Here." Andrew says handing Maya and Josh boxes. "What is this they ask together as Andrew looks at Riley. "It's Andrew and mines secret." Riley tells them as they look at them before opening their boxes. Maya laughs as Josh shakes his head holding up the notebook.

"The Sandra Dee and Boing story?" He ask as Andrew and Riley laugh fist bumping. "Okay what is this?" Maya ask as Andrew let's them in on the secret he had with Riley. They had decided about a month before Josh and Maya started dating to get them to actually admit their feelings for each other.

"Those notebooks contain all the ideas and plans we had. But you got together so I just implemented it into your life." Andrew tells them as they look at him weirdly. "Wait So all those times you would barge in and when you helped with the I love you sign was you helping?"

"Exactly I knew what you two meant to each other so I helped why do you think I said something about her promise ring. Speeding up the process." Josh looked at him before turning to Maya who begins to laugh. "Andrew I have no words." She says hugging him as she continues laughing.

"Now are you ready for Riley's and mine gift?" Lucas asked as they finished cleaning up. "I thought this party was the gift?" Maya asked as Riley and Lucas shook their heads. "Nope follow us." They lead them towards the front walking out their yard until they stop one house down.

"What's this?" Josh asked as Lucas pulls out the keys from his pocket. "Your new home!" Riley shouts throwing her arms in the air. "What?" Josh and Maya say together as Lucas opened the door. "While building our house I came upon this one too. She was a little warn down but I managed to get a crew in here to fix her up."

Josh and Maya look at Lucas as he explains everything as they looked around. "Do you like it?" Riley asked with tears in her eyes. "Don't answer just look around first okay?" She says taking Lucas hand walking out back towards their house.

Josh shook his head as he watched them go before turning back to Maya watching as she looked around. "So they got us a house huh?" He joked scratching his head as Maya stopped at the backdoor staring outside. "Gorgeous?" He calls out as she turns around with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I love it." She says as Josh smiles at her. "Really?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yes I want this and that." She said pointing out the door at Lucas and Riley who were throwing leftover cupcakes at each other. "Let's get married." Maya tells him as Josh looks at her weirdly. "We are."

"No I mean right now well not right now right now but soon. I don't care if it's not in a church or in a court house. I want to start my life with you." Josh smiled kissing her knowing he wanted that too.

* * *

Riley guzzled down her smoothie as Charlie handed her another shaking his head at her. "Riley you should go home I can handle this you know." Charlie tells her watching as she ate a piece of cake. "I can't I promised Maya I would handle the food." She tells him as he shakes his head again.

After their joined party Maya and Josh came back to their house informing them that they loved the house and couldn't thank them enough. Josh was even willingly to buy it from Lucas who assured him he didn't have to. After all they were about to be family soon.

"How's my soon to be wife and mother to be?" Lucas asked coming in the bakery smiling widely at her. "Hungry so are the boys." Riley smiles eating another piece of cake. "Oh good Lucas can you take her home please." Charlie says coming out the office with papers in his hands that Riley snatches.

"Charlie I'm the boss and I can't go I have to make sure Maya has everything for her wedding it's in two days you know." Riley watched as Lucas and Charlie have a conversation with just their eyes. "Hey!" She shouts with a mouthful of cake. "Don't talk about me." Charlie chuckles walking back to the kitchen as Lucas kisses Riley's head.

"Love he's right though. With Maya's wedding coming up and the boys almost here. You need to rest. Besides you already ignored your doctor when he told you you need bed rest." Riley narrows her eyes at him as he continues smiling at her. She sighs shaking her head as he helps her up. "Fine but I want..."

She gets cut off by Charlie coming back out with a bag in his hand giving it to Lucas. "Don't worry boss I'll FaceTime you to keep you in the loop." She nods as she slowly makes her way up the steps putting her hand on her stomach. "You okay?" Lucas asked watching her with concern look on his face.

"Yeah just the boys are a little kicky today." She tells him with a smile. "Well of course since their mother supplies them with nothing but sugar." Lucas chuckles as Riley gives him a look. "Well if their dad isn't careful he isn't getting any sugar from their mother again."

Riley smiled softly as she got in the car watching Lucas rub his neck. She laughs as Lucas continues to pout as they drive away. "Aww my poor baby." She says grabbing his hand kissing the back of it. "Your a cruel woman Riley Matthews." He smiles intertwining their fingers kissing hers and making her smile.

"Love what are you doing?" Lucas yawns as Riley sits on the couch with her laptop open and papers surrounding her. "I'm making sure everything is perfect for Maya's big day I can't have anything go wrong." She says as Lucas sits next to her moving the papers.

"I'm sure Maya would love whatever you have planned." Lucas tells her as Riley continues looking over everything. "Hey." He whispers closing her laptop and making her look at him. "Want to tell me the real reason you are going a little cuckoo."

"Your going to think I'm silly if I tell you." She tells him scrunching up her nose as he fake gasps making her laugh. "Tell me." He says pulling her close and kissing her head. "Okay well ever since we were kids I've always dreamed of our wedding days. I knew I wanted everything to be perfect and something we will always remember."

Riley looks at Lucas who was just staring at her. "See I told you silly." She covers her face. "Hey." He whispers as Riley peeks through her fingers making him chuckle. "I don't think it's silly at all. I just hope I was the one at the end of the aisle in your dream scenario."

Riley lowered her hands and begin to laugh. "Luke I didn't even know you back then. The groom never had a human face." He looked at her weirdly as her cheeks heat up. "Okay I dreamt of marrying my bear. But I was six okay." She says as he begins to laugh. "I'm not laughing at you I just find you so damn beautiful."

Riley bit her lip before kissing him pulling back with a groan. "You okay?" He asked as Riley held stomach. "Yeah I guess the boys enjoying hearing their dad laugh." She says as Lucas puts his hand on hers. "Little soccer players there."

"So I have a question?" Lucas asked helping Riley up. "Why wasn't Maya planning her own wedding?" She looked at him and started to laugh. "Oh well I only planned up until that summer when she met my uncle Josh. Since then she's been planning it."

Riley looked at herself in the mirror making a face. She sighed sitting down slowly on her bed as she tried and failed to put on her flats. She looked at the time and hoped Maya would be okay with her walking into the courtroom in her comfy slippers. There was no way she could reach down and put her shoes on.

"Riles what are you doing?" She turned as she sees Maya in her white dress holding their flowers. "Peaches you look so beautiful." Riley says sniffing as Maya walks towards her putting their flowers down. "Thanks honey. You look beautiful too. You do." She says as Riley begins to cry.

"I look like a whale. Are you sure you want me standing next to you with my huge belly?" Maya bends down helping her put on her shoes helping her stand up. "Yes. It's not my day unless you're right next to me. So.." she touches her stomach as she begins talking again. "Huckleberry twins behave for your mother today okay?"

Riley smiled as she linked arms with Maya grabbing their flowers. "Oof." Riley says holding onto the door. "You okay honey?" She nods softly feeling a sharp pain but trying to hide it. "Yeah guess the boys are excited for today." They make their way to the car as Riley takes deep breaths through the pain.

"Riles you sure you're okay?" Maya asked as they stood outside the courthouse. "Yup just a stomach cramp. No biggie let's get you married!" She walks slowly inside gripping the wall as she squats against it. "Hey love you okay?" She looked up seeing Lucas walking towards her with a concern expression on his face.

"Yeah I'm good I think I just ate something bad. I'll be fine." He watches her as she smiles composing herself. "Okay it's showtime." Andrew announces coming towards them. Riley smiles walking slowly towards the door she steps inside as Andrew takes her hand. "Okay well let's get this started." The judge says as Maya and Josh smile at him.

Riley tried to listen but the pain in her stomach was coming faster and more painful. "Oh no." She whispers as she looks down seeing the liquid trickle down her leg. "Riles?" She looks up at Maya who was smiling at her. "Did your..." Riley shook her head as she looked at her. "Nope I'm fine continue your honor." She says through clenched teeth.

"Love we need to take you to the hospital." Lucas tells her taking her hand. "Nope I'll hold it I'm fine." She says squeezing his hand. "Riles you can't hold it. Your having your babies let's go." Maya says as she takes her other hand. "No it's your special day and I just have to hold for another hour."

"Honey I don't think the Huckleberry twins want to wait anymore to see you. Your going to be a mom." Maya tells her as they usher her out the courthouse. "I'm going to be a mom." Riley smiled.

"Fudging hell!"

 **2 1/2 Years Later**

Lucas chased his boys in the backyard as they laughed waving at their mom from the window. "Okay Matthew, Joe come and eat!" Riley shouts as she sets their lunch on the table outside. "And what about their father?" Lucas asked wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well I guess you need to eat too huh?" She giggles as he pouts kissing her.

"Mrs. Friar you meanie." He whispers kissing her hand as she sits across from him and next to Joe. "Yeah but you love anyway." Riley tells him as she winks at him. He smiles softly knowing he did love her. He looked at her and the boys remembering the day they said I do and most importantly the day the twins were born.

It was a story they told every year on the boy's birthday which always embarrasses Riley. Due to her hormonal state.

"Hey look it's aunt Maya and uncle Josh!" The twins yell out together waving their hands at them. Lucas turns watching as Josh hovered over a very pregnant Maya who made everyone chuckle since she would pinch his arm to leave her be.

It only started happening when she woke from a nap finding Josh trying to bubble wrap her stomach.

"Hey Peaches how you feeling?" Riley asked helping her in the chair. "I'm okay ready for this one to be born." She says with a smile rubbing her belly. "Well you look good." Lucas says as he hands her a glass of lemonade. "Aunt Maya your huge!" The twins say together again.

Maya narrows her eyes at them and leans over pinching their cheeks. "Not nice Huckleberry twins." Everyone laughs as they rub their cheeks and continue eating. "So your anniversary and the boys birthday is coming up. I assumed you would be inside baking already Riles?" Maya laughs as Riley shakes her head.

"I would but my not so lovely husband won't tell me what we are doing. He claims it's a surprise." Riley says rolling her eyes playfully at Lucas making him chuckle. "Love I swear you will love it. We just need someone to watch the boys."

"No more uncle Zay?" Joe asked looking at his parents who say together no. "Why not?" Josh asked laughing. "Well apparently Zay told them he knew the best twin movie of all time and played them the shining."

"The movie scared them?" Maya asked as Lucas shakes his head. "I wish they scared their grandfather who is refusing to watch them now." Lucas says as Josh and Maya laugh. "Cory is always a dramatic one. We can watch them for you. It be good practice for us." Josh says as Maya nods in agreement.

"Are you sure uncle Josh? You freaked out when we tried to get you to hold them when they were babies." Riley tells him making Maya and Lucas laugh this time. "Yes niece I'll be fine. Besides they're almost three I can handle them."

Lucas and Riley share a look and silently communicate with each other betting how long before Josh and Maya call them to collect their little monsters.

"So double trouble are in bed." Lucas announces as Riley shakes her head brushing her hair. "Although I'm sure they aren't going to sleep since they were talking about their mission." Lucas tells her as Riley climbs into bed with him.

"Our neighbors are never going to want to babysit again." Riley tells him making him chuckle. "So are you really not going to tell me anything about your anniversary surprise for me?" Riley asked turning towards him in bed.

"Nope just wait and see beautiful." He taps her nose when she pouts kissing her cheek as she turns over again. "Well I have a surprise for you too. And I guarantee my surprise will knock your surprise out the water."

Lucas looked at her as she turned slightly sticking her tongue out at him. "I stand by my original statement you Riley Friar are a meanie." She giggles softly as he pulls her close. "Takes one to know one Luke." She yawns making him shake his head.

"Okay boys sit still please." Lucas tells them as he tries to take their picture. "But dad our butts itches." Lucas groan shaking his head. He was definitely going to kill Zay for teaching them that word. "Aw don't you boys look handsome." Riley says coming out the house.

"Mommy!" They shout together hopping off the seat Lucas had them on and running towards her. "Did you get any good ones?" Riley asked as Lucas looked through the photos on his camera. "Only two apparently their butts itches and they wouldn't stay seated long." Riley gasps as Lucas knew she was thinking of killing Zay as well.

"Well at least we have two good ones unlike last year." Riley tells him as he nods remembering they barely had one good one. "True so you ready for your surprise in two days?" Lucas tells Riley as he puts his arms around her waist. "I am. I just hope you're ready for my surprise?"

Lucas looked at her as she kisses him and walks back into the the house winking at him.

"Okay the boys should be in bed by seven, eight the lastest. We should be home around nine or ten." Riley tells Josh as he shoos them out their house. "Well he was rude." Riley says as Lucas opens her door for her to get in. "He'll regret it when not only Maya but the boys request his attention."

"By the way love you look absolutely beautiful tonight." He whispers before starting the car. "Well hubby you don't look to bad yourself." She giggles as Lucas takes her hand and kisses it. "Luke why are we at your office I thought we were celebrating our anniversary?" Riley asked as the security guard opens the door for them.

"We are just had to grab something." He says pushing the button on the elevator. "What you need to get couldn't wa..." Riley starts to say but drifts off when the elevator opens decorated with a picnic blanket and basket. "Luke what?.." She starts to say.

"Happy anniversary love." The security guard gives him a key as Riley looks at him weirdly. "What's the key for?" She asked as the doors closed. "Well since this place holds wonderful memories for us I had them fix it so only I or you can use it." Riley gasps as Lucas hands her the key.

"This was your surprise?" She asked as he begin pulling food and champagne out the basket. "Actually this is." He says handing her an envelope watching the way her eyes widen as she opens it. "Paris?" She says as Lucas nods.

"I figure we didn't really get a honeymoon what with us getting married right after the boys were born. I thought we could go this summer or whenever you wanted. Happy anniversary Riley." She sniffs as he hands her a glass of champagne clinking glasses with her watching as she sips it and then spits it out.

"What?" Lucas says looking at her weirdly. She smiles grabbing an envelope from her purse handing it to him.

He opens it and sees it's a picture of the boys holding a sign that read we're going to be big brothers. Lucas looked up at Riley as she had tears in her eyes smiling at him. "Told you my surprise would be bigger." Lucas chuckles pulling her to him and kissing her.

"You weren't kidding. I love you." She smiles softly wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She whispers kissing him. "Wow another little one?" Lucas ask as Riley nods her head smiling at him. "Are you mad we won't be able to go to Paris now? Unless it's sooner than later."

Lucas smiled pulling her onto his lap as he brushed the hair from her face kissing her cheeks. "I could never be mad that you're giving me another little bundle of joy but I would be over the moon if it's a little girl. Especially if she is anything like her mother." Lucas tells her as her cheeks heat up.

"Lucas Friar you sure have a way with words." She tells him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well when it comes to you it just seems natural." He smiles kissing her as she giggles sitting next to him looking through the basket.

Lucas looked at her and then the picture and couldn't help smiling. He honestly didn't care if they ever got to Paris or not as corny as it may sound his Paris was right in front of him. He was pulled from his thoughts when Riley begins to laugh.

"Sorry looks like we have to cut this night short." Riley tells him. He looks at her and she shows him her phone making him laugh. "Told you he would regret it." Lucas tells her as he helps her stand up. "Sorry we had to cut the night short." She tells him as Lucas shakes his head.

"I'm not this might be the best anniversary yet." He tells her kissing her head. "I just wonder how we plan to top it next time."

* * *

Maya hummed as she sat sketching in her backyard. She would have liked to use paints but the smell of it was enough to send her straight for the bathroom. But she didn't mind especially since now she could sketch longer and not worry about running out of paint or room on her paper to draw.

Although Josh had to buy her another sketchbook and more color pencils.

"Gorgeous you should have a sweater on it's pretty chilly out here." Josh says from the doorway of the house. She smiled shaking her head as he draped her jacket over her shoulders. "Boing the wind is barely blowing besides baby Andrew enjoys the air."

She giggled as she looks up at his face seeing the same look he had everytime she called their daughter baby Andrew. "That's not funny Hart." Josh says sitting next to her and making her laugh harder. "It will always be funny and it's Matthews now not Hart." She tells him as he looks at her hand.

Since their first attempt at getting married was stopped due to the twins being born and Riley attempting to keep her legs close until Maya and Josh got married. Maya knew that was the way it was supposed to be.

With Riley marrying Lucas in the hospital chapel while Maya and Josh had a small wedding in their backyard two months later with the twins and Riley by their side.

"Okay Matthews but we are not going to name our daughter Andrew. I think it would be seriously weird to say I love you Andrew your daddy's little princess." Josh tells her as Maya shakes her head smiling. "Okay fine but she needs a name." Maya tells him putting her sketchbook down.

"How about Riley?" They look up and see Riley walking towards them with a basket of baked goods. "Hmm.." Maya says tapping her chin. "Riley? I like it we could even name her Riles." The girls laugh as Josh goes next door to hang with the boys. "So..." Maya says turning towards her best friend with a smile.

"So." Riley mimics handing her a cupcake from the basket she brought. "Are you and Huckleberry going to make a big announcement with this one or surprise everyone?" Maya asked gesturing at Riley's stomach. "How did you know?" Riley asked with a mouthful of the cupcake she was eating.

"Riles it's pretty obvious. You're making pastries again. Not that I'm complaining. Just when you got pregnant with the boys you went into baker mode and were baking nonstop." Riley smiled as she pulled the picture from her pocket handing it to Maya. "Congrats mommy." Maya smiled hugging Riley.

"Thanks peaches." Riley laughed wiping her eyes. "So you hoping for another boy or girl this time?" Maya asked grabbing another cupcake. "A little girl or at least that's what Lucas wants. Says he wants a little princess." Maya laughed looking over at Josh as he was chasing the boys along with Lucas.

"Boing said the same thing." Maya tells her rubbing her stomach. Riley smiles putting her hand on her stomach. "So you guys really haven't came up with names yet?" She asked as Maya shook her head. "We both have ideas but nothing we agree on yet."

"Well I'm sure when you see her the name will come to you." Riley tells her as the twins run towards her. "Mommy!" They shout kissing her face as she tickles them. Maya smiled watching them before looking at Josh knowing he was thinking the same thing.

They both couldn't wait until they got to do that with their little one.

"Boing!" Maya calls out looking around their house for him. "Boing?" She calls again finding him in the backyard on the phone. "Okay but everything has to be perfect." She hears him say to whoever was on the phone. "Yes I want to do it before the baby arrives."

"Boing?" She says watching as he freezes hanging up his phone. "Maya how long have you been standing there?" He asked scratching his head. "Long enough to know you're planning something for before the baby is born." Josh groans laying in the grass as Maya struggles to sit next to him.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." He says covering his face. Maya smiles laying next to him placing her hand on his arm. "Boing it can still be a surprise honestly it still is I don't even know if it's a surprise for me or the little one here." She says gesturing at her stomach.

Josh turned laying on his side placing his hand on her stomach. "It's a surprise for you." He tells her as Maya turns her head looking at him. "I thought it was supposed to be a surprise?" She asked jokingly as Josh shook his head.

"Oh it still very much is har..Matthews." He corrects himself as Maya smiles at him. "Okay well I can't wait for my surprise then." She smiles as he kisses her cheeks and her stomach softly before helping her up.

Maya smiled as she stood in front of her favorite painting in the museum. She could always find something new in it no matter how many times she looked at it. She looked at it once more before walking around some more.

She was going on paternity leave even though she didn't want to. She joked that she knew what Riley felt when she didn't want to go on bed rest. She continued to walk stopping and gasping as she sees one of her paintings hanging on a newly added wall.

She continued walking feeling her eyes well up with tears as she sees all her work displayed on the wall. She smiles when she sees the familiar ferret bobble head on the floor along with lilies. She shook her head as she looked around smiling wider when she feels his arms wrap around her.

"You know I can't pick that up right?" She tells him turning around in his arms. "I know." Josh tells her kissing her cheeks. He goes and picks it up holding it out to Maya. She smiles as he holds out his hand taking her outside to the front steps.

"Sorry I would have had a picnic like last time but I figured it would be to hard for you to you know." He says as Maya nods. "Yeah thank you." She says as he hands her a taco. "Anytime gorgeous." He says smiling at her. "Not for this I meant..."

"I know." He tells her as Maya smiles knowing she meant about her artwork.

Maya walked slowly around her students as she smiled at William who was helping Riley's little boys with their pictures. She put a hand to her stomach feeling her little girl kicking like crazy. She groans softly as her side started hurting a little and she was having stomach pains.

"You okay Maya?" William asked looking at her as she smiled nodding her head. "Okay everyone time to head over towards Riley to decorate your cup...cakes." She says as she looks down feeling and seeing her water had broken. "Oh wow." She whispers as she smiles before squeezing her eyes tightly from the pain.

"Hey Huckleberry twins!" She shouts seeing them still coloring. "Yes." They say together. "Tell your mom my water broke." They nod and yell towards Riley. "Mommy auntie Maya peed!" She shook her head as Riley ran towards her holding her phone to her ear.

"Okay boys hang with Charlie mommy has to take auntie Maya to the hospital." They nod as Josh comes running in. "Is it time?" He asked as Maya nodded. He widened his eyes looking at her before fainting. "I expected that." Maya said as Riley laughed helping her around his body.

 **2 Months Later**

Maya and Riley sat on the swing in Riley's backyard watching as Lucas carried the sleeping twins inside the house. "So how's motherhood treating you peaches?" Riley asked as she watched Maya look back in the house as she smiled seeing Josh rocking their daughter to sleep.

"Amazingly tiring." Maya joked as Riley laughed shaking her head. "What about you? This one will be here before you know it." She said pointing towards Riley's little bump. Riley looked down smiling widely at her stomach. "Honestly I can't wait for her to arrive."

"She?" Maya asked as Riley shrugged her shoulders. "That's what we're hoping for. Little Amy in there is going to need someone to help her keep the boys out of trouble." They both laugh as Riley pours them both more tea. "Do you think they will be the best of friends?"

Maya looked at her with a smile on her face taking hold of Riley's hand. "If she's anything like you Riles I'm sure they will." Riley squeezed her hand smiling at her. "Right back at ya peaches."

 **The End. Sorry for the long wait I hope this epilogue** **was worth it.**


End file.
